To cholerny wczesny wieczór!
by Salut-chan
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Opis za autorem. Trzech rzeczy byłem absolutnie pewien. Pierwsza, Francis był wampirem. Druga, pewna część w nim pragnęła mnie. Trzecia, istniała część mnie, która chciała go. Czwarta - coming out dla mojego ojca miał być trudny. FrUK AU parodia Zmierzchu
1. Wstęp

Oto nowe tłumaczenie! Tym razem z Hetalii... ale oczywiście wciąż pamiętam o moich innych tłumaczeniach, po prostu potrzebowałam czegoś innego, jakiejś odskoczni i oto jest!  
Tytuł oryginału: It's Bloody Early Evening!  
Autor: PrussianAwesomeness  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: cóż, to taka zabawna sprawa... pytałam o zgodę ale nie dostałam odpowiedzi... brak odpowiedzi wzięłam za zgodę. Gdyby jednak autor napisał, że nie życzy sobie tłumaczenia to usunę.  
Rating: T  
Beta: Gatto :*

Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam tak bardzo jak mnie!

* * *

Wstęp

Myśliwy zbliżył się, a noże zalśniły w świetle księżyca. Oh, więc nie planuje zabić mnie przy użyciu swojej nieprzyzwoitej siły. Z jakiegoś powodu część mnie zrelaksowała się. Przynajmniej coś w moim życiu będzie całkowicie przyziemne. Kiedy uśmiechnął się do mnie, całe moje życie stanęło mi przed oczami – moja pierwsza książka, pierwszy upadek, przyjazd tu – spotkanie _go_.

Myśliwy podszedł bliżej, próbując droczyć się ze mną, nie spiesząc się z zabiciem mnie. Rozejrzałem się wokół i z całkowitym przerażeniem zauważyłem, że nie ma jak stąd uciec. Pomyślałem o tym jak to się stało.

Wszystko przez to, że zakochałem się w tej przeklętej żabie.


	2. Rozdział 1

Rozdział pierwszy:

Matka chciała, żebym przeprowadził się z nią i jej nowym chłopakiem do Ameryki. Oczywiście odmówiłem. Podobało mi się życie tutaj, w Anglii. To był dom – zawsze był i będzie. Nie chciałem stąd odchodzić dla niej albo kogokolwiek innego.

Dlatego zdecydowałem przeprowadzić się do mojego ojca. Mieszka w małym miasteczku nazwanym St. Helens na północy Anglii. Dawno temu, kiedy miałem tylko trzy lata, moja matka zabrała mnie i opuściła mojego ojca mówiąc, że czuje się okropnie mieszkając w takiej małej leniwej wiosce. Po rozstaniu z matką ojciec zamieszkał sam. Jak sobie przypominam, mieszkałem z matką i zawsze odwiedzałem go latem, choć tego nienawidziłem. Za każdym razem, kiedy tu przyjeżdżałem mogłem zrozumieć dlaczego moja mama nie chciała już mieszkać w tym miejscu – było one jak śpiące miasteczko. Nie było tu nic do roboty. To było szalone, że teraz _chciałem _z nim zamieszkać… Ale to lepsze wyjście od wyjechania do Ameryki z matką i jej „przystojnym" chłopakiem.

- Jesteś pewien, że masz wszystko? - spytała mnie matka z niepokojem. Przewróciłem oczami i westchnąłem.

- Mamo, mam wszystko uspokój się – zapewniłem ją.

- Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? I pilnuj swojego temperamentu w szkole. Nie chcesz chyba popaść w kłopoty z dyrektorem jak to zrobiłeś w innej szkole – przypomniała mi.

Skrzywiłem się. Nie lubiłem przypominać sobie tamtych okropnych dni, to były czarne ślady na moim niemal idealnym życiu. Kiedyś byłem naprawdę złym dzieciakiem – pyskowałem do nauczycieli, paliłem, wdawałem się w bójki – coś w tym rodzaju. Ale poprawiłem się – przysięgam. Teraz jestem dżentelmenem.

- Za bardzo się martwisz. – Coś, co wydawało się odziedziczyłem po niej. - Dam sobie radę – powiedziałem, podnosząc moje torby. Polecę samolotem do miejsca, gdzie mieszka mój ojciec, to zajmie tylko godzinę. Moja mama przyciągnęła mnie w jeszcze jeden uścisk. Z jękiem niezgrabnie przytuliłem ją, nadal z torbami w rękach, wiedząc, że będę za nią tęsknił. Nie miałem żadnych przyjaciół poza nią. Nie byłem zbyt dobry w zaprzyjaźnianiu się.

- Bądź grzeczny – szepnęła mi do ucha zanim mnie puściła. Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Spróbuję – odpowiedziałem, odwracając się od niej.

Tak więc, moja przygoda się rozpoczęła.

* * *

AN: Zabawny fakt – rodzice Arthura, Victoria I Albert Kirkland odziedziczyli imiona po królowej Victorii I jej mężu


	3. Rozdział 2

Rozdział drugi:

St. Helens, miejsce gdzie żył mój ojciec, było naprawdę małym miastem. Tak małym, że prawdopodobnie żyło tu tylko kilka setek tysięcy ludzi.

Kiedy tata przyszedł by mnie powitać, padało. Cudownie. Zmieniłem przeprowadzkę do zawsze słonecznej Ameryki na życie w tym czyśćcu, gdzie zawsze pada.

- Arthur- ojciec, Albert Kirkland, szorstko mnie przywitał, wciąż mając na sobie swój mundur. Był komendantem policji w tej ponurej wiosce.

- Tato – odpowiedziałem, kiwając głową. Albert nie był osobą przejawiającą emocje. Domyślam się, że mam to po nim.

- Err – witaj. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, która czeka na ciebie w domu– powiedział Albert, odwracając wzrok. Dom. Trudno było uznać to miejsce za dom.

- Niespodziankę? - spytałem. Pokiwał głową, wciąż na mnie nie patrząc. To było oczywiste, iż ma nadzieje, że mi się spodoba.

Mój ojciec mieszkał w starej, nudnej kamienicy w centrum miasta. Ponieważ w St. Helens nie ma lotniska, przyjechaliśmy z sąsiedniego miasta. Tata i ja jechaliśmy w jego radiowozie. Samochód odstawał od otoczenia, ale próbowałem to ignorować. Podczas krótkiej przejażdżki nie zamieniłem z ojcem ani słowa, więc spałem do czasu, aż nie znaleźliśmy się na podjeździe i nie zauważyłem od razu czekającego na mnie prezentu. Tata potrząsnął mną, żebym się obudził. Ocknąłem się, a moja szczęka opadła.

- Sa…samochód? Tato, dajesz mi _samochód_? - spytałem zszokowany. Zgoda, nie wyglądał na fajne auto. To była bardziej ciężarówka... stara [naprawdę sędziwa] ciężarówka rdzewiejąca wokół kół. Spodobała mi się.

- Pomyślałem, że może będziesz ją chciał – wymruczał Albert.

- Dzięki – odpowiedziałem, podchodząc do ciężarówki.

- I będziesz mógł jeździć nią do szkoły. – Ciągnął dalej Albert. Skrzywiłem się. Szkoła. To oznaczało przebywanie w budynku pełnym ludzi i prawdopodobnie wróżek [chociaż zapewne będę jedynym uczniem, który może je zobaczyć... jak zwykle], którzy będą zbyt zajęci i irytujący, by się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić.

- Tato – zacząłem, ale urwałem widząc jego surowe spojrzenie. Syn komendanta policji pójdzie do szkoły, choćby nie wiem co.

- Zaczynasz jutro – powiedział tonem kończącym dyskusję i wszedł do domu.

Po prostu świetnie.


	4. Rozdział 3

Rozdział trzeci:

Moje lekcje były nudne. Moi nauczyciele byli nudni. Wszystko tutaj było nudne. Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy przyjazd do St. Helens był dobrym pomysłem. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą w tym przeklętym miejscu było to, że skoro uczęszczałem na zaawansowane zajęcia z Angielskiego w Londynie, daleko wyprzedziłem program nauczania jedenastej klasy tutaj, a ponieważ nie pozwalają brać udziału młodszym uczniom w zajęciach dwunastej klasy, moja ostatnia lekcja była wolna– co wykorzystywałem do wcześniejszego powrotu do domu.

Mój poranek był męczący. Po chemii umierałem z nudów, ale po dodaniu do niej matematyki ostatecznie zdecydowałem, że to jest najnudniejsza szkoła pod słońcem. Jednak po tych zajęciach był lunch. Byłem za to naprawdę wdzięczny.

- Hej Arthur! - zawołał za mną radosny głos. Odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć wysoką blond wróżkę promiennie uśmiechającą się do mnie. Poznałem ją, chodziła ze mną na matematykę. Kiedy przechodzili obok niej ludzie, potrącali ją, bo nie mogli jej zobaczyć. Nie chciałem odpowiadać. To był mój pierwszy dzień – nie chciałem już teraz wyglądać jak wariat.

- Err – cześć... Michelle? - wymamrotałem, trzymając rękę przy uchu próbując, by wyglądało to jakbym rozmawiał przez telefon. - Przepraszam, nie jestem zbyt dobry w zapamiętywaniu imion. - dodałem szybko.

Michelle pokręciła głową.  
- Nie, nie pomyliłeś się! Jak dotąd podoba ci się pierwszy dzień w szkole? - spytała, unosząc się tak, że zakończenie jej spódnicy miałem na wysokości moich oczu.

- Myślę, że jest okej – odpowiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami. Michelle wybuchła śmiechem jakbym powiedział najzabawniejszą rzecz na świecie.

- Jesteś taki uroczy! Zobaczymy się w stołówce! - zawołała szybko, oddalając się. Prawdopodobnie zdobyłem nowego przyjaciela, to dobrze, ale Michelle była zbyt optymistyczna i entuzjastyczna jak na mój gust. Dodatkowo wydawało się, że ma na mnie ochotę. Była miła i w ogóle, ale ja naprawdę nie lubiłem dziewczyn w ten sposób [szczególnie, jeśli są wróżkami]. Po prostu ich nie rozumiałem.

Chodziłem po chwilowo opustoszałych korytarzach, próbując znaleźć stołówkę. Powinienem był pójść za Michelle – znalezienie stołówki stawało się niemożliwe. Już byłem gotów po prostu usiąść, gdzie stałem i zjeść mój lunch na podłodze.

- Cześć. Zgubiłeś się? -spytał głos za mną. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem niskiego chłopca – a może dziewczynę? Trudno to określić – czarne włosy tej osoby sięgały płatków uszu, a oczu nie dało się łatwo odczytać, były głębokie i wydawały się monochromatyczne.

- Err – tak. Jestem tutaj nowy. Nazywam się Arthur Kirkland – odpowiedziałem, wyciągając moją dłoń do uścisku.

Osoba skłoniła się lekko kiwając głową. Zabrałem rękę, nie bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować na taką odpowiedź.  
- Jestem Kiku Honda. Ale możesz mi mówić Kiku – odpowiedział Kiku. To nie było męskie imię – ani dziewczęce- z tego, co wiedziałem. Byłoby niegrzecznie pytać Kiku o płeć, więc postanowiłem to pozostawić. Mogę dowiedzieć się tego potem w jakiś inny sposób. - Szukasz stołówki? - spytał.

Pokiwałem głową.  
- Cóż, najpierw planowałem pójść do łazienki, ale nie wydaje się bym ją tutaj znalazł... – wymamrotałem, rozglądając się. - Jak ktoś cokolwiek tutaj znajduje? - zażartowałem na pół gwizdka. Kiku wzruszył ramionami.

- Przyzwyczajenie – zasugerował, ruszając w nowym kierunku. Nie chcąc pozostać w tyle, szybko za nim ruszyłem.

- Na którym jesteś roku? - spytałem. Jak dotąd nie widziałem Kiku na żadnych moich zajęciach.

- Na jedenastym- odpowiedział.- A ty?

- Na tym samym – powiedziałem. Nastała cisza. Ale nie niezręczna cisza i się z tego cieszyłem. Nie byłem typem, który lubi rozmawiać i mogłem stwierdzić, że Kiku też nie.

- Tu jest łazienka – powiedział, otwierając drzwi do męskiej łazienki i wchodząc do środka. Przypuściłem więc, że Kiku jest chłopakiem. Wszedłem za nim.

-Więc, w tej szkole zawsze jest tak nudno? -zapytałem go, podchodząc do pisuaru. Kiku czekał przy umywalkach.

- Tak sądzę. Nie uważam, że jest aż tak nudna. To znaczy jest... ale przygotowuje nas do życia, więc jest konieczna – odpowiedział Kiku. Po spłukaniu dołączyłem do niego i umyłem ręce.

- Tak myślę... ale sądzę, że moglibyśmy dać sobie radę bez matematyki, prawda? - Zażartowałem. Kiku spojrzał na mnie niezrozumiale. Pomyślałem, że sugerowanie Azjacie, że matematyka jest do bani nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Po wysuszeniu rąk, podążyłem za nim do stołówki. Było o wiele łatwiej mając Kiku obok, nie tylko pomógł mi znaleźć drogę w szkole, ale też stał się przyjacielem bez prób zaprzyjaźniania. Nie musiałem robić niczego, by stać się jego kolegą – to po prostu się stało.

- To jest stołówka – ogłosił Kiku minutę później. Wydawało się, że jest niedaleko miejsca, w którym się spotkaliśmy. A ja nie byłem w stanie jej znaleźć.

- Dzięki, err... chciałbyś... - zacząłem.

- ARTHUR! ATHUR CHODŹ, USIADŹ TUUUUUTAJ! - zawołał jakiś głos. Michelle.

- Chciałbyś dołączyć do nas? - spytałem Kiku, nie chcąc porzucać go w ten sposób.

- Nas? - spytał zaciekawiony.

- Do mnie i Michelle – odpowiedziałem, wskazując ją. Michelle siedział obok chłopca ubranego na niebiesko, którego pamiętałem z chemii. On z pewnością nie był wróżką.

- To jest Peter – nie ma żadnej Michelle na naszym roku – powiedział Kiku, zmieszany. Przewróciłem oczami.

- To dlatego, że nie możesz ich zobaczyć. No cóż, w każdym razie chcesz do nas dołączyć? - spytałem.

- Ok. Zwykle siadam z Peterem – stwierdził Kiku. - Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

- Emm, proszę – odpowiedziałem, podchodząc do stołu Michelle i Petera.

- To jest Arthur! - powiedziała entuzjastycznie Michelle do Petera, który wydawał się zatrzymywać na każdym słowie. Był raczej małym chłopakiem. Zdawał się być jednym z tych chłopców, którzy jeszcze nie odwiedzili Lady Pubrety.

- Cześć – powiedział Peter, uśmiechając się do mnie. W chwili, kiedy Michelle odwróciła się, by porozmawiać z kimś innym, uśmiech Petera zbladł.

- Peter, znowu rozmawiasz z powietrzem? - zapytał Kiku. - Jestem bardzo zaniepokojony stanem twojego zdrowia psychicznego.

- Rozmawiałem z Michelle! Ona jest wróżką! - upierał się Peter. – Arthur też ją widzi, co oznacza, że nie jestem szalony, prawda? - zwrócił się do mnie. Pokiwałem głową.

- Tylko niektórzy ludzie mogą widzieć wróżki – zrezygnowany próbowałem to wyjaśnić. – Więc przykro mi, jeśli nie możesz ich zobaczyć, ale one naprawdę istnieją- powiedziałem.

- Taa i... o nie – powiedział Peter patrząc za mnie przestraszony. Zmieszany chciałem się obrócić, ale Kiku złapał moją koszulę.

- Nie odwracaj się! -powiedział cicho.

- Dlaczego nie? - spytałem.

- Po prostu nie. Poczekaj - odpowiedział.

- Dlaczego nie mogę się odwrócić? - spytałem zmieszany. Co mogło sprawić, że Peter i Kiku zachowywali się jak wariaci?

- Ponieważ mógłbyś nawiązać z _nim_ kontakt wzrokowy– syknął Peter, odwracając wzrok.

- Nim? - zapytałem, strząsając trzymającą mnie rękę Kiku i odwróciłem się.

Do stołówki wszedł wysoki chłopak z kilkoma blond lokami okalającymi jego twarz. Reszta jego długich złotych włosów związana była w niechlujnym kucyku. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jakby ciszej, kiedy wszedł. Nietrudno zauważyć, że był oszałamiająco _przystojny_.

Jego ciemne niebieskie oczy spotkały się z moimi zielonymi, a żołądek podskoczył mi do gardła. W ślepiach chłopaka widać było zainteresowanie... następnie zmieszanie... a później gniew.

Jeszcze wyższy blondyn z przylizanymi włosami pchnął go do przodu, prowadząc do pustego stolika. Chłopak przestał się we mnie wpatrywać i odwrócił wzrok. Wyższy z nich szybko na mnie zerknął, zanim dołączył do reszty.

O wiele niższy radosny chłopiec z jasno brązowymi włosami i dziwnie odstającym loczkiem z jednej strony przyłączył się do nich, usiadł obok wyższego chłopaka i wesoło z nim rozmawiał. A raczej mówił do niego. Ten blondyn wydawał się być typem, który woli słychać niż mówić.

Brązowowłosy chłopak z loczkiem wstającym z grzywki w przeciwieństwie do loczka chłopca, który przybył wcześniej, wszedł przez drzwi kierując się do ich stołu, wyszarpując dłoń z uścisku innego chłopaka, który był wyższy i wydawał się mieć wieczny uśmiech na twarzy. Przy ich stole nie siedziała żadna dziewczyna, ale wydało się oczywiste, że drugi blondyn i chłopiec z loczkiem na boku oraz dwójka, która przybyła ostatnia byli parami.

- Kim oni _są_? - spytałem, odwracając się z powrotem do moich nowych przyjaciół.

- To są dzieciaki Paye. Oni są trochę... dziwni... jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi – odpowiedział Peter, zniżając głos nawet, jeśli nie miał żadnego powodu. Chłopcy siedzieli zbyt daleko od nas, by usłyszeć choćby słowo.

- Nie... _Nie _wiem, o co ci chodzi– o czym do ty cholery jasnej mówisz? - wysyczałem. Peter zamrugał na mnie w szoku. Zapomniałem o powodzie, dlaczego nigdy nie miałem przyjaciół. - Przepraszam, zły nawyk - wymamrotałem.

- Ok, więc widzisz tego wysokiego, trochę groźnie wyglądającego gościa i tego niskiego? Oni są parą – powiedział Peter, stwierdzając coś, co dla mnie było oczywiste.

- I? - spytałem, wciąż nie łapiąc, co Peter chce udowodnić.

- Źle to wyjaśniłeś Peter – powiedział cicho Kiku. - Doktor Paye i jego żona adoptowali Francisa, Ludwiga i Antonio – tych blondynów i ostatniego chłopca – kiedy oni byli naprawdę mali. Następnie, kiedy siostra doktora umarła, osierociła Feliciano i Lovino – tych chłopców z loczkami – więc wraz z żoną doktor zdecydował wziąć ich jako przybrane dzieci – wyjaśnił Kiku.

- Czekaj... więc oni wszyscy są technicznie _braćmi_? - spytałem z niedowierzaniem.

- No – nie tylko geje, ale i kazirodztwo! - dodał Peter.

- Co jest nie tak z byciem gejem? - zapytałem czując się dziwnie urażony. Osobiście nie miałem nic przeciwko homoseksualistom.

- Zignoruj go. Jest po prostu zły, że Francis nigdy nie zwrócił na niego uwagi – uspokoił mnie Kiku. Peter żachnął się, wyglądając przez chwilę coraz bardziej i bardziej jak dziecko.

- Siedzę naprzeciwko niego na hiszpańskim. Przynajmniej mógłby mi powiedzieć „hej" - wymruczał do siebie.

- Ale wciąż nie łapię – powiedziałem, oddalając temat z nieodwzajemnionej miłości Petera, wracając do poprzedniego. - Poza kazirodztwem, dlaczego oni są dziwni?

- Oni nie są dziwni – uparł się Kiku. - Po prostu wolą odizolować się od wszystkich innych.

- Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne? - zdziwił się Peter.

- Nie... niektórzy ludzie wolą być sami – wyjaśnił cicho Kiku.

- Jak się nazywa ten blondyn z kucykiem? - spytałem Kiku. Chciałem wiedzieć, który z nich patrzył na mnie i nazwać to dziwne uczucie w moim brzuchu, które przez to powstało.

- To Francis – odpowiedział Kiku. On i Peter wymienili spojrzenia. - Dlaczego pytasz?

- Gapił się na mnie przez chwilę... - odpowiedziałem.

- On na wszystkich gapi się jak zboczeniec, którym z resztą jest – powiedział Peter, ale zamilkł pod wpływem spojrzenia Kiku.

- Proponuję nie zapoznawać się z nim. Francis jest bardzo... uwodzicielski. To prawie tak jakby telepatycznie wyczuwał, kto jest nim zainteresowany, a następnie zaleca się do niego. Po pomyślnym złapaniu zdobyczy usatysfakcjonowany łapie kolejną „ofiarę" - powiadomił mnie Kiku.

- Sprawiłeś, że to zabrzmiało jakby on był potworem – zauważyłem z zaskoczeniem. Piękny chłopak z zachwycającymi niebieskimi oczami nie _wyglądał _jak potwór. Coś we mnie chciało uwierzyć, że nim nie jest.

- Sposób, w jaki przechodzi od dziewczyn do chłopaków sprawia, że przypuszcza się, iż jest nim w pewnym sensie – stwierdził Kiku.

Lekko odwróciłem głowę, starając się dostrzec Francisa bez przekręcania się i wpatrywania w niego.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, zwrócił spojrzenie. Poczułem jak moje policzki płoną i odwróciłem wzrok. Nie było niczego przyjacielskiego w jego spojrzeniu.

- Wow, Arthur. Francis spojrzał teraz na ciebie jakby chciał cię zabić – powiedział Peter rzecz oczywistą.

- Co mu zrobiłem? - spytałem.

- Nie wiem. Nigdy nie widziałem, by Francis wyglądał na tak złego wcześniej - wyszeptał Kiku.

Pięknie. Po prostu pięknie. To mój pierwszy dzień w szkole i już wkurzyłem jednego ze szkolnych dziwaków! Co następne - przejadę nauczyciela moją ciężarówką?

_Dzwonek! _Zadzwonił dzwonek, sygnalizując koniec lunchu. Zamrugałem i wstałem, uświadamiając sobie, że wciąż nic nie zjadłem. Pospiesznie wepchnąłem kanapkę do ust i w ciszy ruszyłem z Kiku i Peterem do wyjścia ze stołówki.

- W jaki sposób jesteś w stanie to strawić? - zapytał Peter ze zgrozą. Wiedziałem, że moje kanapki nie wyglądają zbyt apetycznie, ale to nie powód by sugerować, że są obrzydliwe. One zawsze _strasznie _mi smakowały. Udałem, że nie słyszałem pytania Petera.

- Jaką lekcję masz następną? - spytał mnie Kiku. Szybko przełknąłem, prawie się dławiąc.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
- Emm... myślę, że historię – powiedziałem niepewnie. Kiku pokiwał głową.

- Tak jak ja. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię – powiedział, prowadząc mnie w przeciwnym kierunku do tego, którym szedł Peter. Pożegnaliśmy go i poszliśmy w kierunku sali historycznej. Byłem raczej dobry z historii – zawsze uważałem to za interesujące i miałem siebie trochę za historyka. Znałem historię Brytanii wzdłuż i wszerz.

- Panie Provence? Mamy nowego ucznia - Odezwał się Kiku do nauczyciela, kiedy otworzyliśmy drzwi do pomieszczenia. Wolałem, żeby tego nie robił, bo zwrócił na mnie niepotrzebną uwagę. Kiku, Peter i Michelle osobliwie nie skomentowali moich brwi, ale wiedziałem, że w chwili kiedy je zauważą będą mieli z nich ubaw. To nie było dla mnie nic nowego, ale... Nie chciałem ponownie bić kolejnego dzieciaka i wpadać w kłopoty.

- Mamy? Ach tak... Kirkland, prawda? Tak, zostałem poinformowany, że chcesz być w mojej klasie. Chodź i przedstaw się – powiedział pan Provence, dając znak bym wszedł. Zrobiłem tak, zerkając na klasę. Z przodu siedzieli normalni uczniowie, wróżki w jednej grupie z tyłu, będąc niewidocznymi dla reszty klasy – przypuszczalnie także dla nauczyciela.

I wtedy go zobaczyłem. Siedzący z tyłu z nogami opartymi na stoliku – Francis Paye. Miał w sobie pewien zalotny urok, zauważyłem jak mrugnął do przypadkowych dziewczyn w klasie i radośnie uśmiechnął się na ich reakcję. To oczywiste, że był bardzo popularny wśród pań – i facetów – ponieważ mimo wszystko, kto mógł oprzeć się tym zachwycającym niebieskim oczom, miękkim złotym włosom i trzydniowemu zarostowi, sprawiającemu wrażenie jakby właśnie pewnego dnia po prostu obudził się wspaniały.

Zamarłem. Czy właśnie pomyślałem w ten sposób o innych facecie? Facecie, który wydawał się niechybnie mnie nienawidzić? Potrząsnąłem sobą mentalnie i zwróciłem wzrok na ścianę. Widocznie wciąż mnie nie zauważył.

- Emm. Cześć. Nazywam się Arthur Kirkland. Dopiero, co się tu przeniosłem – powiedziałem niezręcznie, rozglądając się po klasie. Wydawało się, że nikt mnie nie słucha, większość patrzyła obojętnie. Moje oczy znowu spoczęły na Francisie. Jednak tym razem mnie zauważył.

W tych ciemnych oczach z pewnością widziałem nienawiść błyszczącą ostro w moją stronę. Ale było w nich coś jeszcze. Coś jak... strach? Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Myśl, że ten chłopak mógłby się mnie bać była tak zabawna jak myśl, że mnie nienawidzi.

- Witamy panie Kirkland. Możesz usiąść- powiedział pan Provence, siadając za biurkiem. Rozejrzałem się za Kiku, ale zauważyłem, że usiadł już obok innego ucznia. Nie było żadnego wolnego miejsca. Z wyjątkiem jednego obok Francisa, który już nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Przełknąłem. Czy naprawdę muszę siedzieć obok niego?

- Panie... Provence? Nie ma wolnych miejsc - wytknąłem, starając się uniknąć siedzenia obok Francisa. W połowie miałem nadzieję, że dostrzeże mój dyskomfort i każe mi usiąść na innym krześle obok Kiku, ale połowa mnie miała nadzieję, że umieści mnie obok _niego_...

_- _Owszem jest, jedno jest wolne tutaj, obok pana Paye – powiedział nauczyciel, wskazując miejsce obok Francisa. Poczułem osobliwe uczucie. Moje serce zamarło w rozczarowaniu, a mój żołądek podskoczył z podekscytowania. Część mnie chciała usiąść obok niego, dowiedzieć się, dlaczego nienawidzi mnie tak bardzo. Reszta jednak chciała pozostać z dala od niego.

- Dziękuję– burknąłem, idąc w kierunku mojego miejsca jakbym szedł na ścięcie.

Francis wydawał się nie zauważyć mojego przybycia, nie odwrócił głowy, nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy usiadłem obok niego. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie pachnę dziwnie. Nie, to nie możliwe. Psikałem się Axe. A jak mówią w reklamach, to zawsze przyciąga ludzi – a nie odpycha.

Lekcja ciągnęła się. To było oczywiste, że to czas na pracę. Zająłem się sobą, czytając książkę, którą zabrałem z domu. _Wielkie Nadzieje _autorstwa Karola Dickensa. Przeczytałem ją więcej niż pięć razy, ale jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodła.

Jednak po raz pierwszy nie byłem w stanie w pełni zaangażować się w przygody Pip. Co jakiś czas na drugim planie mogłem zobaczyć Francisa patrzącego na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Głód? Jaki rodzaj głodu? Może Kiku miał rację i Francis jakoś zauważył, że mi się podoba. Stanę się jego najnowszą ofiarą? Ale dlaczego patrzał na mnie z nienawiścią, kiedy zobaczył mnie po raz pierwszy. Napięcie zaczynało mnie drażnić.

- Czemu się na mnie gapisz? - syknąłem do niego. Głowa Francisa szybko odwróciła się w moją stronę i spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany.

- Kiedy się na ciebie gapiłem? - spytał. Miał lekki francuski akcent. Och świetnie, Francuz. Nie lubiłem Francuzów. Coś w nich irytowało mnie.

- Teraz. I wcześniej. Ciągle na mnie patrzysz i to mnie wkurza! - odparowałem.

- Myślę, że się pomyliłeś. Dlaczego miałbym na ciebie patrzeć? - odpowiedział Francis.

- Nie wiem. Skąd mam wiedzieć, dlaczego facet taki jak ty gapi się na ludzi – wypaliłem. Francis zamrugał, urażony.

- _Excusez-moi? _Co _to _miało znaczyć? - zapytał obronnie.

- To znaczy, że powinieneś przestać się na mnie gapić i zostawić mnie w spokoju! - zawołałem, ostatnią część mówiąc trochę za głośno. Klasa spojrzała na mnie. Mogłem zauważyć, że Kiku patrzy na mnie ze zgrozą. Francis spiorunował mnie wzrokiem, a do jego oczu wróciła nienawiść. Spojrzałem na niego z taką samą ilością nienawiści zanim odwróciłem się, zabierając się za moją książkę. Nie rozmawialiśmy już po tym. Byłem całkowicie pogrążony w _Wielkich Nadziejach, _a Francis wrócił do robienia tego co, do cholery, robił przed moim wybuchem.

Dzwonek zadzwonił niedługo potem i nie było zaskoczeniem to, że Francis pierwszy wyszedł z klasy. Poświęcając czas, by zanieść moje rzeczy, szedłem z Kiku w kierunku parkingu.

- Hej Arthur! - zawołał za nami głos z dołu korytarza. Odwróciłem się. Kiku stanął, patrząc na mnie zmieszany.

- Tak? – spytałem, kiedy podbiegła do mnie Michelle.

- Sekretarka powiedziała, żebyś zgłosił się w sekretariacie, by upewniła się, że wszystko było w porządku twojego pierwszego dnia – powiedziała Michelle. - Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść. Zobaczymy się jutro na matmie! - krzyknęła przez ramię, odbiegając.

- To do widzenia, tak myślę – zawołałem za nią. Kiku spojrzał na mnie zaniepokojony.

- Tylko nie ty – powiedział Kiku z przerażeniem. – Najpierw Peter, następnie ty... Proponuję przebadać swoje halucynacje zanim będzie za późno. - Pokręciłem głową. Najlepiej było nie odpowiadać.

- Muszę iść do sekretariatu, sekretarka chce mnie sprawdzić – powiedziałem. – Zaprowadzisz mnie tam?

- Skąd wiesz, że sekretarka pytała o ciebie?

- Michelle mi powiedziała.

- Tu nie ma żadnej Michelle...

- Jak mówiłem, ona jest wróżką i nie możesz jej zobaczyć. Teraz zaprowadzisz mnie do sekretariatu czy nie? - spytałem. Kiku pokiwał głową i ruszył, a ja posłusznie podążyłem za nim. To było zaskakujące, że mimo tego, że byłem niegrzeczny w stosunku do niego, on nie odwzajemniał się tym samym ani nie przestał ze mną rozmawiać. Lubiłem go za to. Prawdopodobnie był moim pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem.

- Poczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz – zaproponował Kiku. Kiwnąłem głową w podziękowaniu i wszedłem do sekretariatu, gdzie zobaczyłem sekretarkę, która zawołała mnie do tylnej części biura. Zapytała mnie czy wszystko było okej, a ja powiedziałem jej, że było. Nie miało sensu wspominać o mojej nowej animozji do Francisa Paye – i tak by jej to nie obchodziło.

Kiedy podziękowałem jej i odwróciłem się, zobaczyłem kogoś, kto z zapałem dyskutował z inną sekretarką o zmianie kierunku.

- Obawiam się, że nie możemy zmienić twojego kierunku na coś innego. Wszystkie klasy są pełne – powiedziała sekretarka.

- _Mon Dieu_, może być jakakolwiek klasa, jeśli jest miejsce. Nawet, jeżeli oznacza to pójście na kierunek dziewiątego roku, czy cokolwiek! Ja po prostu nie chcę być w klasie historycznej! - wykrzyknął Francis. Spojrzał w górę zdenerwowany i zobaczył mnie. Moje zielone oczy zetknęły się z jego niebieskimi. Moja niechęć znalazła odzwierciedlenie w jego oczach... ale było tam coś jeszcze. Znowu strach. Dlaczego, do diabła, miałby się mnie tak bardzo bać?

Wybiegłem na zewnątrz, już nie zerkając na Francisa i pozwalając mu wrócić do rozmowy z sekretarką o przeniesieniu się z historii. Wydawał się naprawdę chcieć zmienić klasę.

I ja wiedziałem, że to przeze mnie.

A/N: Tak, Arthur trafił do szkoły gdzie są wróżki. Tylko niektórzy ludzie mogą je dostrzec, większość nie. Michelle to OC stworzona na potrzeby tej historii – ma reprezentować Erica i Mike. Kiku to Angela nawet jeśli w Zmierzchu dziewczyny już się potem nie spotkały. Peter to Jessica.

Ah, i Paye! Łapiecie ich nazwisko? Jest francuskie tak jak pana Provence.


	5. Rozdział 4

Rozdział czwarty:

Minęło kilka dni od moich pierwszych godzin w szkole. To nie było tak, jakbym nagle stał się popularny, ale zaprzyjaźniłem się z Kiku, Peterem, a nawet Michelle. Miałem o trzech przyjaciół więcej, niż w mojej starej szkole.

Minęło też kilka dni od kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Francisa Paye. Codziennie, kiedy jego bracia pojawiali się w czasie lunchu, od niechcenia odwracałem się i lustrowałem otoczenie, żeby go dostrzec, ale na próżno. Chociaż to prawdopodobnie był zbieg okoliczności, coś we mnie powtarzało, że z mojej winy go nie ma.

- Więc wtedy powiedziałam „o mój Boże, naprawdę?" i on wymamrotał coś jak „uhum" - Michelle wesoło paplała do Petera, kiedy weszliśmy do stołówki, gdzie czekał na nas Kiku. Nie byłem zbytnio zaangażowany w rozmowę. Nie obchodziły mnie za bardzo błahe sprawy z życia licealistów. Peter śmiał się trochę za głośno, odpowiadając tak na każde jej słowo. To było strasznie oczywiste, jak bardzo Peter lubi Michelle, chociaż wydawało się, że ona jeszcze tego nie zauważyła.

Po wejściu do stołówki podszedłem prosto do siedzenia obok Kiku i usiadłem na miejscu naprzeciwko wejścia. Kiku uniósł brew, ale nie powiedział niczego. Prawdopodobnie domyślał się, dlaczego codziennie po moim pierwszym dniu siadałem przodem do wejścia. W większości prawdopodobnie miał rację, ale nie byłem skłonny pozwolić mu się o tym przekonać.

Wydawało się, że chłopaki Paye mają swój harmonogram. Przychodzili dokładnie o 12:15 – zawsze w tej samej kolejności: Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino a następnie Antonio. Ludwig, Lovino i Antonio byli na dwunastym roku, ale Feliciano, tak jak Francis, na moim – chociaż nie miałem z nim żadnych zajęć.

Dzisiaj nie było wyjątków w ich harmonogramie. O 12:15 drzwi stołówki otworzyły się. Od niechcenia podniosłem wzrok w trakcie rozmowy z Kiku i Peterem, spodziewając się zobaczyć Ludwiga.

Zamiast tego spojrzała na mnie para niebieskich jak niebo oczu, kiedy Francis wszedł do stołówki.

- Wrócił! - zawołałem zaskoczony.

- ... kto? - spytał zmieszany Peter.

- Francis – odpowiedziałem, nie odwracając wzroku. Francis odwrócił wzrok, kiedy usiadł tyłem do mnie, między Feliciano i Antonio.

- Och – mruknął obojętnie Kiku, wciąż jedząc.

- Nie jesteście ani trochę ciekawi dlaczego Francis opuścił prawie tydzień w szkole? - spytałem, widząc ich obojętną reakcję.

- Paye zawsze znikają na kilka dni, a potem wracają – odpowiedział Kiku. - Wszyscy przestali zwracać na to uwagę po kilku pierwszych razach.

- Ale dlaczego? - spytałem. Kiku i Peter wzruszyli ramionami.

Chwilę później zadzwonił dzwonek i wraz z Kiku udaliśmy się w stronę naszej klasy od historii. Nadal myślałem o Francisie. Coś w nim wydawało się... inne. Nie mogłem dokładnie tego określić, ale coś się zmieniło od pierwszego dnia szkoły do dzisiaj.

- Cześć Arthur – Francis niespodziewanie mnie powitał, kiedy podszedłem do mojego miejsca. Gapiłem się na niego zamurowany. - Co? - zapytał niewinnie.

- Co jest z tym nagłym byciem miłym? - zapytałem go raczej niegrzecznie. Uśmiechnął się cudownie i musiałem udawać, że to nie sprawiło, że moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

- Zrozumiałem, że moje zachowanie było naprawdę złe, kiedy po raz pierwszy cię spotkałem. Przepraszam – powiedział z kolejnym olśniewającym uśmiechem. - Pozwól mi się właściwie przedstawić. _Bonjour_, nazywam się Francis Paye, chociaż prawdopodobnie już to wiesz- powiedział przyjaźnie, wyciągając dłoń do uścisku. Spojrzałem na nią. Nie byłem gotów przeprosić za _moje_ zachowanie... ale to miłe uczucie, że to on przeprosił.

- Arthur Kirkland – odpowiedziałem, ściskając jego dłoń. Jego ręka była szokująco zimna – ale to zrozumiałe. W czasie jesieni jest bardzo chłodno w Północnej Anglii, gdzie aktualnie mieszkam. Moja ręka również była chłodna. Uśmiech Francisa się powiększył.

- Wiem – powiedział. Usiadłem na swoim miejscu, czując się raczej zadowolony z siebie. Więc on mnie _nie_ nienawidzi. Ta myśl uradowała mnie bardziej niż powinna.

- Sekretarka nie pozwoliła ci zrezygnować z historii, jak sądzę? - spytałem. Francis zachichotał.

- Właściwie pozwoliła. Ale po rozmowie z moimi rodzicami zdecydowałem, że powinienem dać temu kierunkowi jeszcze jedną szansę – odpowiedział.

- Kierunkowi czy mi? - spytałem. Francis odwrócił się, by na mnie spojrzeć. Znowu poczułem, że coś jest nie tak z jego wyglądem, ale nie wiedziałem co.

- Co masz na myśli? - zaczął dopytywać, ale pan Provence wstał ze swojego miejsca i w klasie nastała cisza wraz z początkiem lekcji.

- Dzisiaj będziecie pracować w parach nad zadaniem dotyczącym historii Brytanii. To będzie się zaliczało do oceny na semestr... - urwał, uśmiechając się, gdy usłyszał jęk klasy, zanim kontynuował – więc proponuję byście już zaczęli nad tym pracować. Arkusze są z przodu, każda para potrzebuje tylko jednego - powiedział, a następnie usiadł i zajął się swoją gazetą. Szybko wstałem i ruszyłem do biurka stojącego z przodu klasy, by wziąć arkusz dla mnie i Francisa. Kiku spojrzał na mnie prawie zaniepokojony, ale zignorowałem to spojrzenie i wróciłem do mojej ławki.

- Wydaje się proste, _non? - _powiedział Francis, kiedy zajrzał do arkusza, który przyniosłem. Spojrzałem na pytania. Wszystkie były bardzo znajome.

- Już to robiłem w mojej starej szkole – stwierdziłem.

- _Bon_. Więc szybko skończymy – powiedział Francis, wyciągając podręcznik z biurka. - Pytanie pierwsze: Kiedy Zjednoczone Królestwo zmieniło swoją oficjalną nazwę na Zjednoczone Królestwo Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej? - przeczytał na głos. Wyśmiałem to - było zbyt proste.

- To pytanie to chyba nie fizyka jądrowa – zakpiłem. - Zmieniło swoją nazwę w 1926.

Francis zmarszczył brwi.  
- Jesteś pewny? Wierzę, że to było w 1927 – stwierdził. Pokiwałem głową.

- Jestem całkowicie pewien - odpowiedziałem. - Znam historię Brytanii wzdłuż i wszerz.

- Wciąż wolę to sprawdzić – wymamrotał, otwierając podręcznik. Spojrzałem na niego. Definitywnie miałem rację, dlaczego on musiał to sprawdzić?

- Szczerze Francis, nie sądzę...

- Ach, tu jest napisane, że Zjednoczone Królestwo zmieniło nazwę w 1927 – powiedział, pokazując kłopotliwą linijkę. Zarumieniłem się.

- Chciałem powiedzieć 1927 – wymamrotałem. Francis uśmiechnął się, a jego niebieskie oczy błysnęły.

- _Oui,_ oczywiście, że chciałeś – dokuczył mi Francis, sprawiając, że poczerwieniałem jeszcze bardziej. Jego oczy miały piękny niebieski odcień nieba. Czekaj. Odcień _nieba?_

- Twoje oczy! - zawołałem. Francis spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem w tych oczach.

- Moje oczy? - spytał. Pokiwałem głową.

- To dlatego wyglądasz inaczej! Twoje oczy nie są już granatowe! Stały się jaśniejsze! - wykrzyknąłem. Francis zmarszczył brwi.

- Myślę, że się mylisz. To niemożliwe, by moje oczy zmieniły kolor – odpowiedział. Pokręciłem głową.

- Ale tak jest! Kiedy spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz, były ciemno niebieskie, a dzisiaj są jaśniejsze! Mają kolor nieba na zewnątrz – twierdziłem uparcie.

- Możliwe, że byłeś na zewnątrz zbyt długo, _cher_ – stwierdził. Zignorowałem dziwne szarpnięcie w brzuchu, które poczułem kiedy Francis przypadkowo powiedział „cher". Z tego co wiedziałem z mojego słabego Francuskiego oznaczało to „kochany".

- _Nie _byłem. Przysięgam na życie mojej matki, że twoje oczy się zmieniły i wiem, że ty też o tym wiesz! - powiedziałem z zapałem. Nie podobało mi się wmawianie mi, że prawdziwe udowodnione rzeczy zostały przeze mnie wyobrażone. To było prawie jak z wróżkami.

- Arthur, mój drogi, jesteś czasami zbyt uporczywy. Pytanie drugie: kto był pierwszym monarchą Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii? - powiedział, zmieniając nagle temat. Nadąsałem się odrobinę.

- Królowa Anna – wymamrotałem, odwracając wzrok. Po szybkim sprawdzeniu w książce [fakt, że nie wierzy mi na słowo dodatkowo podsycił mój gniew] Francis powiedział, że mam racje.

Odpowiedzieliśmy na pytania w rekordowym czasie, kończąc przed wszystkimi – na co Francis miał nadzieję. Oddaliśmy nasz arkusz i jako „nagrodę" otrzymaliśmy szansę wyjścia wcześniej. Francis wyszedł z klasy, kiedy tylko pan Provence skończył zdanie. Zdecydowałem iść do domu i zająć się robieniem obiadu. Ponieważ byłem... nie _najlepszy_ w gotowaniu [moja matka zajmowała się wszystkimi kobiecymi zajęciami], zajmowało mi to o wiele więcej czasu niż powinno. Mój ojciec osobiście był pół-biegły w kuchni, ale zawsze robił dania z mikrofalówki. Zdecydowałem go zaskoczyć gulaszem lub czymś takim, z nadzieją że będzie zjadliwe, by nie naśmiewał się z mojej kuchni. Nie gotowałem _aż tak_ źle. Jeśli ja mogłem to zjeść, dlaczego nie mógł ktoś inny? Podkradłem się do mojej ciężarówki, dziękując Bogu, że nie spotkałem Francisa. Jak miły dla mnie by nie był, wciąż byłem na niego zły. Moja matka zawsze powtarzała mi, że mam okropny charakter.

Ale mimo tego, że byłem zły, zaskakująco mocno ucieszyłem się z tego, że Francis wrócił.


	6. Rozdział 5

Rozdział piąty:

Kiedy jechałem do szkoły kilka dni później mój umysł zajmowało tylko jedno: Francis Paye. Jego nagłe zmiany nastroju w stosunku do mnie były lekko niepokojące. Nie miałem pojęcia, co on tak naprawdę myśli o mnie, ani co ja sądzę o nim. Z pewnością był charyzmatyczny: Kiku i Peter mieli rację, kiedy mówili, że wykorzystuje ludzi, którym się podoba. Kiedyś podsłuchałem, jak pewna dziewczyna mówiła o tym, jaki wspaniały jest Francis, a już kilka godzin później z nią flirtował jakby ją słyszał albo czytał jej w myślach.

Zaparkowałem na parkingu dla studentów, wysiadłem i zatrzasnąłem stare, zardzewiałe drzwi. W porządku, ta ciężarówka nie była najnowocześniejsza, ale dobrze działała, a ja kochałem ją mimo wszystko. Spojrzałem na rząd samochodów naprzeciwko mnie i zobaczyłem Francisa, niedbale opartego o drogo wyglądający samochód, rozmawiającego z Antonio. Nasze spojrzenia zetknęły się, ale odwróciłem wzrok. Zauważyłem kawałek papieru przyklejonego do przedniego koła mojej ciężarówki. Przeklinając pod nosem, klęknąłem, aby go odczepić.

Do dzisiaj nie jestem całkiem pewny, co się potem dokładnie stało.

Usłyszałem za sobą pisk opon. Naturalną reakcją było to, że odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć, co jest źródłem dźwięku. Wprost na mnie zmierzał samochód, a jego kierowca wpatrywał się we mnie całkowicie przerażony. Wydawał się nie panować nad autem. Przestraszony zamarłem, niezdolny do poruszenia się, patrząc jak samochód mknie w moim kierunku coraz bliżej i bliżej.

I wtedy to się stało. Ramię owinęło się wokół mnie, przyciskając do… czyjeś piersi. Patrzyłem przerażony szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak osoba wyciąga swoje lewe ramię, kiedy samochód zbliżył się, by w nas uderzyć, prawdopodobnie od razu zabijając.

Ale zamiast uderzyć, zatrzymał się. Na jego ręce, która zrobiła głębokie wgniecenie. Ale to nie mogło się zdarzyć – prawda? Odwróciłem twarz w stronę mojego porywacza.

- Jak ty...? - zacząłem zadawać pytanie. Francis Paye zabrał rękę z samochodu i położył swój palec wskazujący na moich ustach, sprawiając, że się zająknąłem. Zaczął mnie wpychać pod samochód, układając mnie tak, że wydawało się jakbym prawie uniknął uderzenia.

- Później wyjaśnię – wyszeptał i puścił mnie, przeskakując nade mną z łatwością i szybko biegnąc do swojego samochodu, prawie się rozmazując. Patrzałem na niego w szoku z otwartymi ustami.

- Hej, wszystko ok? - zapytał głos. Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem Petera, stojącego nade mną. - Widziałem wszystko na własne oczy. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie zostałeś zabity przez samochód tego idioty – powiedział, wyciągając rękę.

- Cóż, to dzięki temu dupkowi – odpowiedziałem, łapiąc jego dłoń i wstając. Peter zmarszczył brwi.

- Jakiemu dupkowi? - zapytał. Wskazałem na Francisa i Antonio. - Paye? Niemożliwe, nie widziałem go nawet blisko ciebie – stwierdził. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Cóż, może powinieneś zbadać wzrok. Francis tu był! - powiedziałem. Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że nie lubię, kiedy ludzie zaprzeczają udowodnionym faktom? To prawda, prawdopodobnie nie będę w stanie udowodnić, że Francis mnie uratował, chyba żeby sam to przyznał, ale to wciąż była szczera prawda, że zawdzięczam mu życie. Peter spojrzał na mnie spode łba.

- W porządku, był tu. Nie musisz zachowywać się przez to jak palant. – Peter się nadąsał. Chociaż był na moim roku, wiele razy zachowywał się raczej jak dwunastolatek niż szesnastolatek.

Podbiegła do mnie osoba, której nie znam.  
- Hej, jesteś cały? Zadzwonili po karetkę dla ciebie i gościa, który prawie cię potrącił – powiedział. Karetka? To znaczyło, że Albert się o tym dowie i zdenerwuje.

- Nie, wszystko dobrze. Nie potrzebuję tego – zaprotestowałem.

- Gościu, po prostu skorzystaj z szansy, opuścisz szkołę – upierał się Peter.

- Czy będzie też jedna dla Francisa? - spytałem. Nieznana mi osoba i Peter wymienili spojrzenia.

- Wydaje się myśleć, że Francis Paye uratował mu życie czy coś – powiedział do niego Peter.

- Ponieważ to zrobił! - na wpół wykrzyknąłem.

- Jeśli Paye tego potrzebuje, może wsiąść do karetki z tobą i Taylorem – odpowiedział nieznajomy. Chwilę później usłyszeliśmy syreny karetki. Westchnąłem. Albert nie będzie zachwycony słysząc, że miałem wypadek w pierwszym tygodniu szkoły. Wkrótce zadzwoni do matki i wszystko się przez to nasili.

Kierowcy karetki podbiegli do mnie i zaproponowali, że wniosą mnie do niej na noszach, ale odmówiłem. Moja męska duma nie pozwoliłaby mi na bycie noszonym, zwłaszcza, jeśli nie byłem ranny. Podeszli więc do wstrząśniętego Taylora, który potykając się, wyłaził z samochodu.

- Powinieneś przyjąć propozycję przeniesienia na noszach – powiedział głos za mną. Odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć Francisa Paye. Utkwiłem w nim wzrok.

- Nie jestem ranny. Nie potrzebuje pomocy – odpowiedziałem.

- Jak możesz być pewien, że nie jesteś ranny? Właśnie uderzył cię samochód – zauważył Francis.

- Ale zatrzymałeś auto z pomocą dziwacznej nadludzkiej siły – zaprotestowałem. Francis zachichotał zaskoczony.

- _Moi? _Nadludzka siła? Samochód naprawdę uderzył cię tak mocno? - spytał.

- Mówiłem mu, że bzikuje, kiedy powiedział, że uratowałeś go, ale mnie nie słuchał– Peter podpowiedział z nadzieją. Francis całkowicie go zignorował.

- Chodź – powiedział, odchodząc. Spojrzałem na niego, zastanawiając się, czemu do diabła ten chłopak mówi mi, co mam robić, zanim za nim podążyłem.

Kazano mi usiąść na noszach w karetce, a Francis siedział z przodu. Ratownicy szturchnęli mnie i spytali jak się czuję, a ja odpowiedziałem, że dobrze. Wtedy zwrócili swoją uwagę na Taylora, który wydawał się krwawić.

W szpitalu kazano mi usiąść na łóżku i poczekać, aż lekarz przyjdzie mnie zobaczyć. Szpitalny pokój był posępny i zwykły, mieściło się tu łóżko, stolik i mały telewizor zawieszony w rogu. Zdecydowałem zająć czas i zadzwonić ze szpitalnego telefonu do ojca.

- Policja Meryseyside, mówi Jim – odpowiedział głos.

- Emm, Arthur Kirkland z tej strony... Mógłbym porozmawiać z Albertem Kirklandem? - spytałem. Usłyszałem jak Jim chichocze po drugiej stronie.

- Twój tata właśnie wyszedł. Chcesz zostawić dla niego wiadomość? - spytał.

- Ehm, to nie jest zbyt ważne, po prostu zdarzył się drobny wypadek. Nikt nie jest ranny... Po prostu zmusili mnie do pójścia do szpitala na wszelki wypadek – odpowiedziałem.

- Dam mu znać tak szybko jak będę mógł – obiecał Jim. Odłożyłem słuchawkę i oparłem plecami o łóżko, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Wciąż nie łapałem, dlaczego tu jestem.

Dwie pielęgniarki wjechały do pokoju z cholernym Taylorem na wózku. Jego głowa była zabandażowana. Taylor skrzywił się, kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały.

- Człowieku, tak mi przykro, nawet cię nie zauważyłem! Nie wiem, co poszło nie tak, myślę, że poślizgnąłem się na czymś. Nic ci się nie stało, prawda? - spytał z nadzieją. Pokręciłem głową.

- W ogóle nie jestem ranny. Swoją drogą Francis Paye mi pomógł – przyznałem. Taylor zmarszczył brwi.

- Paye? Nawet go nie widziałem – odpowiedział Taylor.

- Najwyraźniej nikt nie widział – mruknąłem, zamykając oczy i kładąc głowę na poduszce. Skrzywiłem się lekko, może zostałem lekko uderzony w czasie wypadku. Ale nie chciałem, by Francis Paye się o tym dowiedział.

- Czy on śpi? - spytał ciekawski głos z lekkim francuskim akcentem niedaleko mojego łóżka. Zacisnąłem zęby.

- Tak, teraz zostaw mnie samego – mruknąłem, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami. _On_ był na samym dole moje listy ludzi, których chciałem teraz widzieć.

- Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zrobić – odpowiedział inny głos, którego nie rozpoznałem. Moje oczy otworzyły się i zobaczyłem mężczyznę z ciemnymi włosami, i sterczącym kosmykiem. Patrzył na mnie. Szybko usiadłem, robiąc się jasnoczerwony. Za nim, uśmiechając się głupawo, stał Francis. - Cześć Arthur, mój syn wiele mi o tobie odpowiadał – powiedział. Spojrzałem na Francisa, którego wyraz twarzy był nieczytelny.

Więc to był ojciec Francisa. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się kogoś... starszego. Stojąc obok swojego adoptowanego syna, doktor Paye wyglądał raczej jak brat Francisa, a nie jego ojciec. Może tak było, ponieważ Francis miał lekki zarost, podczas gdy doktor Paye był gładko ogolony. Tak czy inaczej, coś wciąż mówiło mi, że Francis był starszy niż wydawał się być.

- Jak się czujesz? - spytał poważnie doktor Paye, zerkając na mnie zza swojego notatnika. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Dobrze. Trochę boli mnie głowa... ale to wszystko – dodałem szybko widząc jak Francis uśmiecha się za doktorem.

- Powinieneś zażyć Aspiryny, ale poza tym myślę, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Możesz iść do domu i odpocząć przez resztę dnia. Masz wielkie szczęście, że nie zostałeś poważnie ranny w tym wypadku – powiedział doktor Paye.

- Ważniejsze niż szczęście było to, że Francis był w stanie odepchnąć samochód.- Doktor uniósł brwi, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Zwrócił swoją uwagę na Taylora i skinął mi, że mogę już iść.

Kiedy wstałem, żeby wyjść, spojrzałem na Francisa spojrzeniem mówiącym „musimy porozmawiać". Niechętnie kiwając, wyszedł za mną z pokoju i udał się na korytarz.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? – spytałem, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w odludnym miejscu. Francis oparł się o ścianę, patrząc na mnie.

- Jak co zrobiłem? - spytał.

- Jak odepchnąłeś samochód? - spytałem z irytacją.

- Arthur, myślę, że potrzebujesz odpoczynku, najwyraźniej nie jesteś przy zdrowych zmysłach – odpowiedział Francis. Zacisnąłem zęby.

- Jestem przy zdrowych zmysłach. I dokładnie widziałem jak wszedłeś między mnie i samochód i odepchnąłeś go! - wysyczałem. Francis uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Jesteś całkowicie pewien, że coś takiego jest możliwe dla kogoś takiego jak ja? - spytał. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Może, nie wiem. - odpowiedziałem. - Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie.

- To proste. Nie było mnie tam. Jakoś dostałeś się pod samochód i uratowałeś. Nie uczestniczyłem w tym – stwierdził Francis.

- Więc dlaczego pamiętam jak położyłeś palec na moich ustach i powiedziałeś, że wyjaśnisz później? - spytałem wściekle.

- Dlaczego miałbym kłaść mojego palca na twoich ustach?

- Nie wiem! Może to jest coś, co robisz każdemu! - zawołałem.

- _Pardon?_ Coś sugerujesz? - spytał, rzucając mi wyzywające spojrzenie.

- Niczego nie sugeruję. Po prostu mówią, że zawsze _polujesz _na wszystkich i możliwe, że weszło ci w nawyk dotykanie każdego, więc naturalną rzeczą dla ciebie było położenie palca na moich ustach, kiedy próbowałem zadać ci pytanie! - Wściekłem się. Zaległa między nami cisza, żaden z nas nie patrzył drugiemu w oczy.

- Ok, uratowałem cię. Szczęśliwy? Dlaczego nie możesz być po prostu wdzięczny za ratunek? - krzyknął na mnie Francis.

- Ale dlaczego? Czemu... zepchnąłeś mnie z drogi? - spytałem nagle. Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że Francis potajemnie nie cierpi mnie... więc dlaczego zrobił wszystko, co mógł i spróbował uratować moje życie? Francis patrzył na mnie, ale nie ze złością. To było... zmieszanie?

- _Je ne sais pas _– wyszeptał, zanim odwrócił się i odszedł ode mnie. Stałem tam zszokowany, po czym mentalnie potrząsnąłem sobą i znalazłem drogę do windy, bym mógł dostać się do holu.

- Arthur! - powiedział zaskoczony Kiku, kiedy wszedłem do windy. - Przyszedłem tu, by cię zobaczyć – przyznał. - Wszystko w porządku?

- W porządku – powiedziałem ostro. Kiku zamrugał zszokowany i nagle źle się poczułem. - Przepraszam – Paye zepsuł mi humor. Naprawdę dobrze się czuję.

- Francis Paye? - spytał Kiku. Pokiwałem głową. – Pamiętaj co ja i Peter ci mówiliśmy, Arthur... bądź ostrożny, kiedy jesteś koło niego... - powiedział cicho. Parsknąłem, wyśmiewając to.

- Tak jakbym miał kiedykolwiek być tak blisko, by przyciągnąć uwagę tej głupiej, _francuskiej,_ obrzydliwej... _żaby_ – powiedziałem, śmiejąc się lekko. Postanowiłem nie mówić Kiku o tym jak na początku podobał mi się Francis.

- Cóż, po prostu bądź ostrożny. Swoją drogą, nie idź do holu, bo dostaniesz zawału, większość szkoły czeka tam na ciebie i Taylora – dodał Kiku. Jęknąłem. Przeczuwałem, że ten wypadek samochodowy stanie się wielkim i rozchwytywanym tematem w szkole. To _nie było_ coś, czego chciałem. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę pomóc wymknąć Ci się tylnym wyjściem – zasugerował Kiku. Spojrzałem na niego z nadzieją.

- Naprawdę mógłbyś? - spytałem. Kiku wzruszył ramionami.

- Pewnie – odpowiedział. Kiedy drzwi windy otworzyły się mogłem usłyszeć wiele głosów dochodzących, jak podejrzewałem, z holu. Kiku poprowadził mnie w przeciwnym kierunku do głosów, przekradając się między lekarzami i pielęgniarkami, do tylnych drzwi awaryjnych.

- Dziękuję – powiedziałem, jak wyszliśmy ze szpitala i skierowaliśmy się naprzód. - Naprawdę nie chciałem iść między tymi wszystkimi ludźmi.

- Rozumiem – powiedział cicho Kiku. Szliśmy w stronę przodu szpitala w ciszy. Przyjemnie było być obok Kiku, nigdy nie czułeś jakbyś musiał podtrzymywać rozmowę.

- Arthur! Jim powiedział mi o wypadku – powiedział Albert, kiedy dotarliśmy do głównego wejścia. Ponownie jęknąłem.

- Ojcze, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu trochę boli mnie głowa – zapewniłem go.

- Zawiozę cię go domu – zaoferował. Spojrzałem na Kiku, który pokiwał głową.

- Powinieneś się przespać. Poproszę Petera, by odprowadził twoją ciężarówkę. Nie mam prawa jazdy, ale on ma – powiedział Kiku. Miał rację. Chociaż nie przyznałem tego, ból głowy stawał się coraz gorszy. Dałem Kiku moje klucze, a Albert wyjął kawałek papieru i zapisał nasz adres.

Kiedy wsiedliśmy do samochodu i odjechaliśmy od szpitala i Kiku, Albert spojrzał na mnie.

- Myślę, że powinieneś powiedzieć matce, że wszystko z tobą w porządku – powiedział nieśmiało. Zbladłem.

- Powiedziałeś _matce_? - spytałem przerażony.

Całe wieki zajęło mi uspokojenie jej i zapewnienie, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Zamiast zająć się obiadem albo moją pracą domową, poszedłem na górę do łazienki, gdzie wziąłem trzy Aspiryny, by zabiły ból i pomogły mi zasnąć.

Tej nocy pierwszy raz śniłem o Francisie.


	7. Rozdział 6

Rozdział szósty:

Nie śniłem o poślubieniu Francisa, ani o całowaniu go, ani o byciu z nim. Nie miałem nawet snu z tajemniczym znaczeniem o próbie ucieczki przed nim, kiedy błyszczał w ciemnym lesie i jakoś wydostanie stawało się poza moim zasięgiem.

Śniłem o uprawianiu z nim seksu.

Brudnego, pełnego potu, agresywnego seksu.

Kiedy obudziłem się, prawie nie byłem zaskoczony, że stałem się... _sztywniejszy_ w pewnym miejscu. To było przerażające, śnić w ten sposób o_ nim_, ze wszystkich ludzi. To odrobinę szokujące. Zawsze wiedziałem, że nie daję sobie rady z dziewczynami... ale nigdy wcześniej nie myślałem, że może tak być, bo preferuję chłopców. I pomyśleć, że to Francis musiał sprawić bym to zrozumiał.

Miesiąc mijał dość szybko – spędzałem dnie na nienawiązywaniu kontaktu wzrokowego z francuską żabą, a owa żaba także mnie ignorowała. Moje otarcie się o śmierć sprawiło, że nagle stałem się sławny. To coś, do czego nie byłem przyzwyczajony i czego tak naprawdę nie lubiłem. Nie miałem towarzyskiej natury i nie przepadałem za ciągłą uwagą oraz za byciem zmuszanym do przeprowadzania rozmów z osobami, których imion nie potrafiłem sobie nawet przypomnieć. Jedynie Kiku rozumiał jak bardzo tego nie znosiłem.

Na domiar złego, Taylor wydawał się być moim samozwańczym przyjacielem, wszędzie za mną chodził, paplał głupoty i próbował „pomagać" jak tylko mógł. Pamiętam, że w pewnym momencie minęliśmy Ludwiga i Feliciano, i Ludwig spojrzał na mnie współczująco, co było jedynym znakiem, że inni chłopcy Paye zdają sobie sprawę z mojego istnienia. Spędziłem większość dni próbując ukryć się przed Taylorem, licząc na Kiku i jego zaskakująco rozległą wiedzę o tym jak dostać się różnymi drogami do jakiś miejsc w szkole.

W końcu emocje związane z wypadkiem zaczęły opadać i szkoła zaczęła żyć zbliżającymi się tańcami. Według Michelle [która przyzwyczaiła się do powiadamiania mnie o wszystkim co dotyczy tańców] rada uczniowska postanowiła, by zabawa była „Wyborem dziewczyn" ale ze względu na fakt, że reszta uczniów czuła, że to było zbyt staromodne dla nowoczesnej zabawy, zostawili to jako normalne, stare szkolne tańce.

Osobiście nie lubiłem tańców. Nie chciałem stać w ciemnym pokoju pełnym spoconych nastolatków, ocierających się o siebie jak zwierzęta. To może być apetyczne dla moich kolegów, ale mi się to nie podobało.

Oczywiście, prawdopodobnie byłem jedyną osobą w szkole, która nie wyczekuje szkolnej zabawy. Właściwie to zadzwonił do mnie Peter mówiąc coś o tańcach.

- Hej, Arthur. Planuję zaprosić Michelle na Wiosenne Tańce. Nie masz nic przeciwko? - spytał. Zmarszczyłem brwi do słuchawki.

- Czemu miałbym mieć coś przeciwko? - zapytałem.

- Ponieważ... myślałem, że może ty ją zaprosisz – powiedział. Zdecydowałem nie mówić mu, że niedawno uświadomiłem sobie, iż wolę chłopców.

- Nie planuję... nie sądzę, żebym nawet na nie poszedł – stwierdziłem. Prawdopodobnie nie wybiorę się na zabawę, tak jak na inne w mojej starej szkole.

- Nie przyjdziesz? Dlaczego nie, będzie naprawdę zabawnie – powiedział. Brzmiał jak osoba, której naprawdę nie obchodzi czy tam będę czy nie. Peter był naprawdę łatwy do zrozumienia. Czasem zachowywał się jakby myślał, że jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi...A innym razem, jakby uważał mnie za całkowitego kretyna.

- Nie, Peter nie idę – zapewniłem go. - Zabaw się z Michelle, możesz mi o wszystkim opowiedzieć jutro, ok?

Jednak następnego dnia Peter był cichszy, nawet od Kiku. Przeniósł się na moje zajęcia z chemii kilka tygodni temu i był moim partnerem, ale dotąd nie powiedział ani słowa. Tak mocno jak chciałem wiedzieć, co spowodowało jego nagłe wyciszenie, wiedziałem, że jestem ostatnią osobą, której mógłby to powiedzieć – zwłaszcza jeśli Michelle odrzuciła jego propozycję.

Kiedy szliśmy razem do klasy od matmy pomysł, że Michelle nie zgodziła się stał się silniejszy, kiedy Peter zamiast radośnie odejść ode mnie i pójść porozmawiać z Michelle, odwrócił wzroki i szybko podążył na kolejna lekcję. Michelle osobiście nie wydawała się tak pełna życia jak zwykle. Zdawała się ignorować mnie podczas lekcji, wlokąc się cicho z tyłu. Kiedy weszliśmy do stołówki, wydawało się, że Petera tam nie ma. Ponieważ mój ojciec uważał, że to, co próbuję zrobić jako kanapkę nie wydaje się być bezpieczne do zjedzenia dla człowieka, musiałem kupić sobie lunch w szkole. Kiedy stanąłem w kolejce, by nabyć coś, co miało wyglądać jak makaron z serem [pomyśleć, że ojciec twierdzi, że _moje_ jedzenie jest niebezpieczne], byłem zaskoczony, że nie Michelle, a Francis Paye stoi za mną w kolejce. Miałem wrażenie, że Paye cierpią na jakiś rodzaj anoreksji czy czegoś innego, ponieważ nigdy nie zauważyłem, by któryś z nich jadł cokolwiek w szkole. To był pierwszy raz jak widziałem któregoś z Paye'ów podchodzących bliżej do jedzenia.

- Więc – zaczęła nagle Michelle – Peter zaprosił mnie na Wiosenne Tańce.

Co byłoby właściwą odpowiedzią? Spróbuj myśleć jak dziewczyna, Arthur.  
- To brzmi wspaniale. To naprawdę urocze, że Peter spytał cię o to - powiedziałem. To nie brzmiało zbyt dobrze, ale podejrzewam, że powiedziałem właściwe słowa, bo Michelle pokiwała w zgodzie głową.

- To _było _słodkie z jego strony... ale powiedziałam mu, że muszę nad tym pomyśleć – stwierdziła, nie patrząc mi w oczy. Doznałem olśnienia i jęknąłem w duchu. Cała ta sytuacja była przeze mnie i chciałem trzasnąć twarzą w ścianę.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - próbowałem sprawić, by mój głos wyrażał dezaprobatę i zdumienie. Michelle zarumieniła się.

- Miałam nadzieję... mam na myśli, zastanawiałam się... czy mógłbyś... wiesz... czy mógłbyś zaprosić mnie na tańce – powiedziała cicho. Powstrzymałem się od podejścia do najbliższej ściany i kilkukrotnego uderzenia w nią twarzą. Zauważyłem jednak, że Francis wydawał się pochylić swoją głowę w naszym kierunku, udając, że nie zwraca na nas uwagi.

- Michelle, naprawdę myślę, że powinnaś iść na tańce z Peterem – powiedziałem ostrożnie, mając nadzieję, że nie obraziłem Michelle ani nie złamałem jednej z niepisanych reguł, które dziewczyny stworzyły dla takich facetów jak ja.

- Dlaczego? Zaprosiłeś kogoś innego na tańce? - spytała. Mogłem zauważyć jak mocno myślała nad każdą dziewczyną, którą znała i którą mógłbym o to zapytać. - To była Kristy albo Angelica albo-

- Nie – powiedziałem pośpiesznie, przerywając tyradę imion. - W ogóle nie idę na zabawę.

Usta Michelle otworzyły się w małe, perfekcyjne „O", a sama się we mnie wgapiła

- Dlaczego nie? - zażądała.

Wolałem nie deklamować jak bardzo nie znoszę bycia zamkniętym w ciemnym pomieszczeniu ze spoconymi nastolatkami. Zdecydowałem się szybko wymyślić wymówkę, dlaczego nie mogłem iść na tańce.

- Eem, tego dnia wybieram się do Liverpoolu, więc nie mogę iść – powiedziałem szybko. To był dobry pomysł, potrzebowałem wyrwać się tego miasta na chwilę, pobyć sam, nawet tylko przez kilka godzin.

- Nie możesz po prostu wybrać się tam innego dnia? - spytała.

- Nie, nie mogę, ja uh... już spytałem tatę o zgodę i on jest bardzo rygorystyczny i prawdopodobnie nie pozwoli mi pojechać w inny dzień, więc nie... - skłamałem szybko. - Więc wiesz, pewnie powinnaś iść powiedzieć Peterowi, on nie będzie wiecznie czekać – powiedziałem.

- Racja – powiedziała, przygryzając z przygnębieniem usta. Odwróciła się i odeszła z kolejki, nie oglądając się. Pozwoliłem sobie westchnąć z ulgą. Nie było tak fatalnie jak myślałem. Kiedy szła w kierunku naszego stolika, odwróciłem się do Kiku, który patrzył na mnie pytająco, ale zostałem rozproszony przez spojrzenie Francisa.

Jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy zawierały w sobie pewną ciekawość i zaciekłe sfrustrowanie, kiedy moje zielone się z nimi zetknęły. Zamiast jak normalna osoba odwrócić wzrok, kiedy zostaje się przyłapanym na gapieniu, Francis wciąż się na mnie patrzył i sprawił, że nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Intensywność spojrzenia niemal mnie przerażała i w końcu, kiedy udało mi się odwrócić wzrok, prawie wyczuwałem go na plecach. Czułem się żałośnie – siła jego spojrzenia sprawiała, że byłem oszołomiony jakbym nie mógł oddychać. Zachowałem się jak głupia bohaterka romansu. To było żałosne.

Kiedy kolejka powoli posuwała się do przodu – z jakiegoś powodu wiele ludzi lubi makaron z serem – próbowałem nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że Francis Paye wciąż stoi za mną i najprawdopodobniej nadal wpatruje się w moje plecy.

- Arthur? - powiedział jego głos za mną. Zacisnąłem zęby. Jego głos był taki łagodny, taki aksamitny, taki... melodyjny. Nie znosiłem tego, że podobało mi się jak wymawia moje imię, oraz to, że mimo tego, iż nie rozmawialiśmy przez jakiś czas, jego głos wydawał się taki znajomy jakbym słyszał go kilka sekund temu.

Udałem, że zamyśliłem się i nie słyszałem wołania Francisa.

- Arthur? - powiedział ponownie, bardziej miękko... jak mruknięcie. Odwróciłem się powoli.

- Tak? - spytałem nieprzyjaźnie. Francis zamrugał, patrząc na mnie swoimi granatowymi oczyma.

- Co? - spytał niewinnie. Cholera, nienawidziłem tego jak mocno kochałem słuchać jak mówi.

- Zamierzasz więc zwrócić na mnie swoją uwagę? Czy masz zamiar tym razem ze mną rozmawiać? - zapytałem go szybko.

Jego doskonale ukształtowane usta [o Boże, zacząłem myśleć o nim w szczegółach – to nie mogło się zdarzyć!] drgnęły jakby walczył z chęcią uśmiechnięcia się.  
- Właściwie... _nie._ Nie bardzo – przyznał. Spojrzałem na niego, próbując powstrzymać złość w oczach i nie rozproszyć się przez jego wygląd oraz oddać w pełni jego spojrzenie.

- Więc czego chcesz? - zażądałem, zamykając oczy z irytacją. Wydawało się dla mnie prostsze rozmawiać z nim z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Po prostu chcę przeprosić... za moje zachowanie. Wiem, że nie było... _dobre_... ale naprawdę, Arthur... w ten sposób jest najlepiej – powiedział cicho. Ponownie otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na niego.

- Nie mam żadnego pojęcia, co, do cholery, masz na myśli – stwierdziłem dosadnie.

- Będzie lepiej, jeśli... jeśli nie będziemy przyjaciółmi – powiedział do mnie. Naprawdę? - Zaufaj mi – dodał. To nie było tak, jakbym słyszał to pierwszy raz. Wgapiłem się w niego.

- Szkoda, że twoje objawienie nie nadeszło wcześniej – rzuciłem. - Wiesz, mogłeś ochronić się przed żalem.

- ... Żalem? - Zbiłem go z tropu. Patrzył na mnie zdezorientowany, nie będąc pewnym, co sugerowałem.

- Za nie pozwolenie głupiemu samochodowi idiotycznego Taylora na zabicie mnie.

Jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej. Jego usta uchyliły się lekko w absolutnym zdumieniu, kiedy mnie usłyszał.  
- Naprawdę twierdzisz, że przez ten cały czas myślałeś, że ignorowałem cię, ponieważ marzyłem o tym, bym nie uratował cię wtedy i żebyś _umarł_? - Prawie mogłem usłyszeć cień złości w ostatnim słowie.

- Nie mówiłem, że tak myślę. Ja to _wiem_ - odpowiedziałem ostro.

Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się, kiedy spojrzał na mnie.  
- Nie masz o _niczym_ pojęcia– splunął. Był zdecydowanie zły. Zerknąłem na niego, zanim z powrotem odwróciłem się przodem do kolejki i przesunąłem o kilka miejsc. Prawie słyszałem jak się pieklił. Zabrałem jedzenie i dobiłem się do stolika, gdzie siedział Kiku i odmówiłem rozmowy z kimkolwiek, wzbraniałem się tak mocno, że nawet odwróciłem głowę w stronę, gdzie siedział _on_.

Kiedy dotarłem do klasy od historii na moją następną lekcje, prawie poczułem ulgę, że _go_ tu nie ma. Musiał zwiać. Ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Odmawiałem posiadania jakichkolwiek emocji poza złością w stosunku do tej głupiej... _żaby_.

Stojąc na zewnątrz po lekcjach koło mojej ciężarówki, grzebałem w kieszeniach za kluczami i w końcu je upuściłem. Przeklinając, schyliłem się, by je podnieść. Kiedy to zrobiłem, usłyszałem jak ktoś chichocze. Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem Francisa przechodzącego obok, patrzącego przed siebie. Jego usta drgały, kiedy próbował się nie uśmiechnąć. Wyprostowałem się szybko, otworzyłem drzwi, zatrzasnąłem je za sobą i uruchomiłem moją ciężarówkę. Pokusa, by go przejechać była wielka, ale on doszedł już do swojego samochodu.

Zawróciłem i skierowałem się ku wyjazdowi. Francis, w jego Ferrari Enzo, płynnie przeciął mi drogę. Zatrzymał się. Spojrzałem na niego. Co on do diabła robi? Wydawał się czekać na to, aż bracia do niego dołączą. Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino i Antonio byli blisko budynków, całkiem daleko od miejsca, gdzie Francis zatrzymał samochód. Westchnąłem zirytowany. W lusterku wstecznym widziałem samochody stojące za mną. Mogłem zobaczyć Taylora w kupionej niedawno używanej Hondzie Civic zaraz za mną. Zobaczyłem jak wysiadł, zostawił szeroko otwarte drzwi i wciąż pracujący silnik. Wydawał się podchodzić do mojego samochodu. Kurde. Czekał, aż otworzę okno.

- Czego chcesz? - spytałem. Jeśli Taylor wydał się urażony moim tonem, nie skomentował tego.

- Eem, ja po prostu chciałem dowiedzieć się czy uhh... czy, czy chcesz iść ze mną na Wiosenne Tańce?– powiedział cicho. Zamrugałem.

- Jesteś _gejem_? - spytałem. I musiał zadurzyć się we _mnie_? Ze wszystkich ludzi? Najpierw Michelle, teraz _Taylor_? Czy wszyscy tutaj są _szaleni_?

Taylor zarumienił się.  
- Taa. I... zastanawiałem się, czy pójdziesz ze mną, jako przyjaciele, jeśli chcesz – powiedział z nadzieją. Taylor wydawał się jedyną osobą, która zdawała sobie sprawę, że jestem gejem.

- Przykro mi, ale wybieram się do miasta – stwierdziłem z odrobiną sympatii.

- Ta, Michelle mi mówiła.

- Wiedziałeś, a i tak mnie spytałeś?

- Miałem nadzieję, że chciałeś delikatnie spławić Michelle.

- Nie, przepraszam Taylor, ale naprawdę wyjeżdżam. Jadę do Liverpoolu – odezwałem się teraz z irytacją. Samochody trąbiły za nami, a Taylor wydawał się bardzo uporczywy.

- Och, ok. W takim razie bal – powiedział, odwracając się i wracając do samochodu. Spojrzałem za nim z przerażeniem._ Bal_? Z _nim_?

Kiedy odwróciłem się do przodu, zobaczyłem, że reszta Paye wsiadła już do samochodu i... jak Francis śmiał się, a jego granatowe oczy błyszczały. Patrzał na mnie w swoim lusterku wstecznym i śmiał się. To było prawie tak, jakby słyszał moją rozmowę z Taylorem i wyśmiewał moje nieszczęście. Nacisnąłem pedał gazu, zamierzając rozbić tył jego głupiego, drogiego samochodu, ale już odjechał. Warknąłem i kontynuowałem moją podróż do domu.

Postanowiłem zatrzymać się przy barze szybkiej obsługi, by wziąć coś do jedzenia dla mnie i Alberta – nie byłem już w nastroju do gotowania. Kiedy podjechałem do okienka i czekałem na moje zamówienie, wściekałem się na wszystko, co wydarzyło się tego dnia. Słowa Francisa wciąż krążyły w mojej głowie.

_Będzie lepiej jeśli... jeśli nie będziemy przyjaciółmi..._ Co to do diabła miało znaczyć? To nie tak jakbyśmy się kiedykolwiek przyjaźnili... Nigdy całkiem nie dawaliśmy sobie ze sobą rady. Ale w tym samym momencie to mnie uraziło. W jakiś sposób... bolało. Może on jakoś _wiedział _jak strasznie, niezwykle irytująco mnie pociągał. Kiku i Peter mówili, że ma dziwną tendencje wiedzieć, kto się nim interesuje. Może nie byłem wystarczająco atrakcyjny... albo interesujący dla niego, by się zainteresował. Ta myśl ukąsiła mnie, bo chociaż nie chciałem tego przyznać, Francis był zarówno atrakcyjny jak _i _interesujący.

Ale w porządku. Jeśli on ma zamiar mówić, że nie powinniśmy być przyjaciółmi i ignorować mnie, wtedy ja zrobię to samo. Będę ignorować go przez resztę tego roku i przez następny. A kiedy liceum się skończy, postaram się tak jak będę mógł dostać się na studia jak najdalej od St Helens – możliwe, że w innym kraju. Gdzieś, gdzie jest miło, słonecznie, całkiem inaczej niż tu.

W domu zająłem się pracami domowymi, zdając sobie sprawę, że Albert żyjąc sam bez nikogo, kto by posprzątał, pozwolił domowi stać się brudnym i zakurzonym, nie robiąc nic w związku z tym. Czując się jak kura domowa, odkurzyłem dom i wysprzątałem salon. Prawie nie zauważyłem jak wszedł Albert.

- Sprzątasz – stwierdził. Odwróciłem się i zarumieniłem.

- Ten bałagan... działał mi na nerwy – przyznałem. – Kupiłem coś z McDonalda na obiad.

Albert zachichotał.  
- W końcu masz dość jedzenia swoich „dań" - zadrwił. Spojrzałem na niego.

- Po prostu nie byłem w nastroju do gotowania – odpowiedziałem, idąc do kuchni. Albert ponownie zachichotał, podążając za mną.

- Więc... szkolne tańce się zbliżają – powiedział cicho Albert, kiedy wgryzłem się w mojego Big Maca. Mój ojciec musiał wiedzieć o zabawie. St Helens było takie _małe_ – Już kogoś zaprosiłeś? - spytał.

- Emm... kilku ludzi mnie zapraszało, ale... raczej chciałbym tego dnia jechać do Liverpoolu, wiesz by się trochę zrelaksować, może kupić kilka książek... prezent dla matki, bo zbliżają się jej urodziny... - powiedziałem z nadzieją. Zaoszczędziłem całkiem dużo pieniędzy i miałem trochę dodatkowych, bo nie musiałem samemu kupować samochodu, mimo faktu, że moja ciężarówka zjadała sporo pieniędzy na gaz.

- Twoja ciężarówka da radę przejechać całą drogę? - spytał Albert.

- Cóż, może będę musiał się kilka razy zatrzymać, oczywiście... ale wszystko będzie w porządku. Obiecuję! - powiedziałem. - Ojcze mam siedemnaście lat, powinienem dać sobie samemu radę z wycieczką do najbliższego miasta.

- Może powinienem pojechać z tobą – zasugerował. Moja twarz idealnie ukazywała grozę, którą poczułem, gdy usłyszałem propozycję przywiązania się do mnie. - Ale nie pojadę. Jesteś prawie mężczyzną. Już czas abym zaczął cię tak traktować – powiedział. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

- Dziękuję, ojcze – odpowiedziałem.

Następnego dnia celowo upewniłem się, że zaparkowałem moją ciężarówkę tak daleko od pewnego straszenie drogiego, czerwonego Ferrari, jak to tylko było możliwe. Ciągle pamiętałem jak matka kazała mi utrzymywać swój temperament w ryzach, a wiedziałem, że zaparkowanie zbyt blisko _jego_ samochodu mogłoby sprawić, że pokusa uderzenia w niego byłaby zbyt trudna do pokonania.

Kiedy wysiadłem z ciężarówki i wyciągnąłem kluczyki, grzebałem się z nimi i znów mi wypadły. Przewracając oczami, ruszyłem się by je złapać, zanim uderzą o ziemię, kiedy blada, biała dłoń złapała je szybko tuż nad ziemią. Podniosłem wzrok.

- Jak dostałeś się tu tak szybko? - spytałem ze złością jak Francis radośnie uśmiechnął się do mnie, rzucając mi klucze.

- Co masz na myśli? Byłem blisko ciebie cały czas.

- Nie, nie byłeś.

- To nie moja wina, że jesteś nadzwyczajnie mało spostrzegawczy.

Skrzywiłem się, próbując nie zauważyć, że jego niebieskie oczy ponownie rozjaśniły się do koloru ładnego [czy ja właśnie przyznałem, że jest ładny?] błękitnego nieba.

- Co to był za korek wczoraj? - zażądałem, próbując nie patrzeć wprost na niego. Odmawiałem zauważenia, jaki był atrakcyjny. Stanowczo odmawiałem. - I myślałem, że masz zamiar udawać, że nie istnieję i takie tam. Co się z tym stało? - dodałem.

- Słyszałem, jak Taylor mówił Michelle, że planuje zaprosić cię na tańce. Pomyślałem, że pomogę mu trochę i dam szansę – powiedział Francis, uśmiechając się do mnie olśniewająco.

- Ty draniu – powiedziałem bez tchu. _Naprawdę_ chciałem oderwać tę jego głupią, uśmiechającą się głowę od ciała. Wydawało się, że Francis uznał moją złość za zabawną.

- A poza tym, nigdy nie powiedziałem, że mam zamiar udawać, że nie istniejesz.

- Próbujesz _wkurzyć_ mnie na śmierć, czy coś? To jest twój sposób na torturowanie mnie do śmierci, ponieważ pieprzonemu samochodowi Taylora nie udało się tego dokonać? - wściekłem się na niego. Uśmiech Francisa zbladł, kiedy spojrzał na mnie.

- Głupio przeskakujesz do wniosków, Arthur – powiedział cicho, jego jasno niebieskie oczy błyszczały do mnie. Chciałem oderwać tą głowę jeszcze bardziej, ale pamiętałem obietnicę złożoną matce o kontrolowaniu temperamentu, więc nic nie zrobiłem. Zdecydowałem się zaczerpnąć głęboki oddech i odejść. - Poczekaj! - zawołał.

Nie zatrzymałem się. Nie chciałem już go słuchać. Pragnąłem dostać się do szkoły i oddalić od niego.

- _Je suis désolé_ – przepraszam. To nie była najmilsza rzecz, którą powiedziałem. Wybacz. - powiedział Francis, idąc za mną. Wciąż go ignorowałem. - To oczywiście prawda... ale nie powinienem mówić tego w ten sposób.

- Odpieprz się.

- Miałem zamiar spytać cię o coś, wiesz, ale odwiodłeś mnie od tego, co chciałem powiedzieć.

- Jesteś biopolarny? Masz osobowość mnogą? Jesteś szalony, dlaczego, do diabła, wciąż wahasz się między irytującym wkurzonym Francisem, a irytującym szczęśliwym Francisem?

- Przestań to robić.

- Czego chcesz?

- Zgaduję, że słyszałeś o Wiosennych Tańcach, które będą za tydzień, licząc od soboty

- Czy ty, do cholery, drwisz sobie ze mnie?

- Mógłbyś pozwolić mi skończyć zdanie, _s'il vous plait_?

- W porządku.

- Słyszałem, jak mówiłeś, że wybierasz się do Liverpoolu i zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałbyś tam pojechać…

-... Z kim?

- _Moi, bien sûr – _ze mną, oczywiście – powiedział powoli Francis, jakby myślał, że jestem upośledzony umysłowo i nie rozumiem podstaw francuskiego.

Spojrzałem na niego.  
- Dlaczego, do diabła, tego chcesz? - dopytałem.

- Liverpool jest całkiem daleko od St. Helens i szczerze nie sadzę, że twoja ciężarówka da radę z tą podróżą.

- Czy moja ciężarówka da radę czy nie, nie jest twoją sprawą.

- Wierzą, że marnowanie tak cennego zasobu, który skończy się w ciągu kilku lat jest sprawą nas wszystkich.

- Cóż, moja ciężarówka da sobie radę z podróżą, więc po prostu idź się pieprzyć – powiedziałem, wchodząc do szkoły jak najdalej od niego.

- Jako ktoś, kto dobrze zna się na samochodach nie sądzę, że to się uda – stwierdził Francis, przyspieszając, by za mną nadążyć. Zatrzymałem się przy mojej szafce, odwróciłem się, stając przodem do niego.

- Szczerze mówiąc, czasem cię cholernie nie rozumiem. Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że nie będziemy przyjaciółmi i że nie _chcesz_ być moim przyjacielem – powiedziałem niegrzecznie.

- _Non..._ Powiedziałem, że lepiej byłoby, jeśli nie będziemy przyjaciółmi – ale nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie chcę być twoim przyjacielem – wyjaśnił. Przewróciłem oczami.

- Dziękuję, za wyjaśnienie tego – stwierdziłem sarkastycznie, ponownie przewracając oczami.

- Byłoby dla mnie rozsądniej trzymać się od ciebie z daleka – mruknął nagle Francis, opierając się zbyt blisko mnie. Moje głupie serce zaczęło bić szybciej, kiedy zimne ciało Francisa przycisnęło się lekko do mojego. Próbowałem odsunąć się, ale szafka stała mi na drodze. Zostałem perfekcyjne przygwożdżony do niej. - Ale nie chcę już dłużej trzymać się od ciebie z dala – wyszeptał, jego błękitne oczy błyszczały do mnie, sprawiając, że straciłem oddech.

Moje kolana były gotowe do ugięcia się pode mną. Francis był zbyt blisko, bym czuł się komfortowo, ale dziwnie nie przeszkadzało mi to. Mój umysł był odurzony – nie mogłem już myśleć. Czułem, że moje policzki płoną, a Francis zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej.

- Arthur – wymruczał moje imię – pozwolisz mi zabrać cię do Liverpoolu?

Nie miałem siły, by mówić – tak jak oddychać, więc pokiwałem głową w odpowiedzi. Francis uśmiechnął się szeroko, przyciskając swoje ciało do mojego. Byliśmy tak blisko, że nasze nosy prawie się dotykały.

Jego uśmiech zbladł, kiedy wyszeptał:  
- Naprawdę byłoby bezpieczniej dla ciebie, gdybyś mnie unikał. – Jego miętowy oddech owiał moją twarz. - Zobaczymy się na historii.

A po tym odwrócił się i odszedł ode mnie. Zsunąłem się na podłogę, wciąż nie mogąc zrozumieć, co się właśnie wydarzyło.


	8. Rozdział 7

Betowała Kot Kapral

Rozdział siódmy:

Ledwo pamiętam lekcję chemii. Prawie nie zwracałem uwagi na to, jak podekscytowany Peter opowiadał mi o tym, jak to Michelle wczoraj zadzwoniła i zgodziła się iść z nim na tańce. Odpowiedziałem na pół gwizdka, sugerując, które dziewczyny mógłby spytać Kiku i subtelnie dodając, że może Peter i Michelle zdołaliby znaleźć faceta, z którym pójdzie Taylor – by mógł wreszcie zapomnieć o mnie.

Na matmie nie uważałem w ogóle. Zajęło mi całą lekcję zorientowanie się, że Michelle nie mówiła do mnie w tym czasie, co pozwoliło mi wierzyć, że może jeszcze nie wszystko jest wyjaśnione między nami, jednakże, kiedy szliśmy w kierunku stołówki, zaczęła podekscytowana mówić o tym, że wieczne deszcze w St Helens wreszcie się kończą i ruszyło planowanie zbliżającej się wycieczki na plażę. Z roztargnieniem skinąłem głową, nawet nie zauważając przybycia Petera. Moje myśli krążyły wokół spotkania z Francisem. To wszystko wydawało się być zbyt dobre, aby było prawdziwe. Myśl, że ktoś taki jak Francis jest zafascynowany takim facetem jak ja wydawała mi się bardziej niż nieprawdopodobna. Szczególnie, kiedy pokazałem mu jasno, jak bardzo go nie lubię.

Kiedy weszliśmy do stołówki, nerwowo zerknąłem na stolik Paye – chciałem zobaczyć, czy Francis spojrzy ma mnie, czy przyzna, udowodni mi, że to, co wydarzyło się wcześniej między nami nie było tylko moim głupim snem. Ale... kiedy spojrzałem na stolik Paye, siedziała tam tylko czwórka. Nie było Francisa. Próbowałem nie czuć się rozczarowany, kiedy usiadłem z przyjaciółmi, niezbyt zwracając uwagę na to, jak Peter próbuje namówić Kiku, by zaprosił jedną z dziewczyn na Wiosenne Tańce.

- Hej, Francis Paye znowu się na ciebie gapi. Zastanawiam się, czemu siedzi sam, nie pasuje do niego siadanie bez braci – powiedział Peter. Spojrzałem na niego, patrzył w inną stronę, niż stał stolik Paye. Podążyłem za jego wzrokiem. Peter miał rację, Francis patrzył na nasz stół... i sam siedział przy małym stoliku. Uśmiechnął się, a następnie pokazał, bym do niego podszedł. Ja i Peter spojrzeliśmy na siebie.

- On rozmawia z _tobą_? - spytał raczej niemiło. Czując się odrobinę obrażony, wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Prawdopodobnie chce pracę domową, czy coś takiego – powiedziałem cicho, wstając i zabierając ze sobą mój lunch do Francisa.

- Zechcesz ze mną usiąść? - spytał, uśmiechając się do mnie. Wzruszyłem ramionami, siadając.

Spojrzałem w dół na jedzenie, które jadłem. Cisza zaległa między nami i wyraźnie czułem, że Francis patrzy na mnie, kiedy jem.

- _Mon dieu,_ jak możesz jeść to i przeżyć? - spytał nagle Francis. Podniosłem wzrok.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytałem, czując się urażony.

- Twoje jedzenie... Wygląda jak – jak _zwierzę rozjechane na drodze_ – powiedział z przerażeniem. Spojrzałem na niego.

- _Nie_ wygląda. I raczej to lubię, więc idź się pieprzyć, jeśli się ci się to nie podoba – stwierdziłem tonem kończącym dyskusję. - Ale przypuszczam, że to jest lepsze niż to, za co zazwyczaj mnie wyśmiewali, więc na tym zakończę.

- Och? - mruknął Francis, unosząc brew. – Za co zazwyczaj cię wyśmiewali?

Zarumieniłem się lekko.  
- Moje brwi – wymamrotałem. Moje brwi zawsze były naprawdę duże. Francis zachichotał. Spojrzałem na niego i przestał. - Dzieciaki w mojej starej szkole zawsze wołały na mnie „Krzaczastobrewy", czy jakoś tak. - Przypuszczam, że powodem tego, iż tutaj nikt nie naśmiewał się z moich brwi było to, że Peter miał takie same. To była dla mnie pewna ulga, że nie jestem jedyną osobą z tak wielkimi brwiami. To obalało moją dawną teorię, że to rodzaj mutacji genetycznej.

- Dlaczego przeprowadziłeś się? - spytał Francis.

- Emm... ponieważ moja matka ponownie wyszła za mąż.

- Ale dlaczego to sprawiło, że przeprowadziłeś się tutaj? Nie lubisz swojego ojczyma?

- Nie, Calvin jest całkiem miły... Ale on i moja matka chcieli przeprowadzić się przez jego pracę do Ameryki – zajmuje się amatorskim aktorstwem. Oczywiście nienawidzę Ameryki i nie chciałem się tam przenosić, więc zadecydowałem, że zamieszkam w tej cholernej dziurze.

- Wydajesz się sugerować, że nienawidzisz tego miejsca.

- Bo nienawidzę.

- Więc dlaczego zdecydowałeś się tu przeprowadzić?

- Bo... Nie ma mowy o tym, żeby moja matka pozwoliła mi mieszkać samemu, a nie chciałem wyjechać z nimi do Nowego Yorku... Więc pomyślałem, że zamieszkam z tatą, dotrzymam mu towarzystwa.

- Pomimo faktu, że nienawidzisz być tutaj?

- Tak.

- To dla ciebie duże poświęcenie.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. I właśnie wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że właśnie przeprowadziliśmy bardzo serdeczną rozmowę.

- Więc teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? - spytałem zaciekawiony.

- Przyjaciółmi? - powiedział cicho Francis, zamyślając się.

- Albo i nie – wymamrotałem do siebie.

- Tak. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Chociaż, ostrzegam cię, że nie będę zbyt dobrym przyjacielem – powiedział mrocznie. Przewróciłem oczami.

- Powiedziałeś to wiele razy. Chociaż, nie do końca łapię, o co ci chodzi z tym „nie byciem zbyt dobrym przyjacielem". Będziesz obgadywać mnie za plecami? Wysyłać mi irytujące łańcuszki na maila? Ciągle prosić o spisanie mojej pracy domowej? To są oznaki złych przyjaciół.

Francis przewrócił oczami.  
- Czasem jesteś taki naiwny, Arthur – powiedział. - A ja powtarzam się, ponieważ to wciąż nie dotarło do ciebie. Jeśli byłbyś mądry, unikałbyś mnie.

- Więc twierdzisz, że jeśli byłbym mądry, nie moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi?

- Tak.

- Sądzę więc, że jestem idiotą. – Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co właśnie powiedziałem. Francis uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Też tak myślę – zgodził się. Rzuciłem okiem na moje ręce, nie będąc pewnym, co teraz powiedzieć.  
- O czym myślisz? – zapytał nagle.

Spojrzałem na niego.  
- Co cię to obchodzi? - powiedziałem opryskliwie.

- Przepraszam, po prostu zastanawiałem...

- Nie, przepraszam. Wciąż nie jestem całkiem przyzwyczajony do tego całego „posiadania przyjaciół". Po prostu zastanawiałem się, kim do diabła mógłbyś być – ktoś tak irytujący jak ty, z pewnością nie może być człowiekiem.

Francis przewrócił oczami.  
- Jakie są twoje teorie?

Peter Parker? Robin Hood? Brad Pitt – Harry _Potter_?  
- Nie powiem, są zbyt głupie.

- Wiesz, to jest dla mnie naprawdę frustrujące.

- Prawie tak frustrujące, jak rozmawianie tajemniczo z bipolarną, irytującą _żabą_ z osobowością mnogą, która jakoś odepchnęła ode mnie samochód i chwilę później obiecała, że wyjaśni później, co się stało, a czego _nigdy nie zrobiła_.

- Jeśli będziesz w ten sposób powstrzymywać swój temperament, eksplodujesz.

- Zamknij się.

- Ponadto – nazwałeś mnie żabą?

- Co z tego?

_- Pourquoi?_ Dlaczego żabą?

- Ponieważ możesz być tak śliski i obrzydliwy jak one.

- Obrzydzam cię?

- Okropnie.

- Tak mocno, jak ty frustrujesz mnie?

- Coś sugerujesz, dupku?

- Niczego nie sugeruję. Otwarcie mówię, że mnie czasem frustrujesz.

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Francis uśmiechnął się nagle, patrząc za mnie.  
- Myślę, że twój chłopak ma wrażenie, że się kłócimy i zastanawia się, czy powinien interweniować, czy też nie.

- Nie mam chłopaka. O czym ty do cholery mówisz?

- Taylor. Wydaje się myśleć, że musi tu podejść i uratować cię ode mnie. Myśli również, że masz śliczne oczy.

- Prawdopodobnie się mylisz.

- Nie mylę. Mogę bardzo dobrze czytać w ludziach.

- Jestem pewien, że możesz.

- Mogę. Poza tobą. Wydajesz się być jedynym wyjątkiem. - Francis patrzył na mnie zamyślony. Ostatnim razem, kiedy patrzył na mnie w skupieniu, prawie przestałem oddychać. Nie chciałem, by to znowu się zdarzyło. Spojrzałem ponownie na swoje ręce.

- Nie jesteś głodny? - spytałem. Francis zamrugał.

- Nie. Twoje... „jedzenie" sprawia, że tracę apetyt.

Zdecydowałem zignorować zaczepkę na moje zdolności kulinarne.  
- Właściwie, nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś jadł.

- Ponieważ twoje jedzenie zawsze sprawia, że tracę apetyt. - To także postanowiłem zignorować.

- Hej, Francis, mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić? - zapytałem nagle.

- Zależy... Co to ma być?

- Kiedy następnym razem zdecydujesz zamienić się w swoje alter ego – irytującego, wkurzającego Francisa – zadbaj, by wcześniej mi o tym powiedzieć. Będę mógł się przygotować do ignorowania ciebie - poprosiłem.

Francis roześmiał się.  
- _Oui_, tak zrobię – obiecał. - Teraz moja kolej.

- O czym ty mówisz.

- Ponieważ obiecałem ci to, jesteś mi coś winien.

- Winien co?

- Jedną z twoich teorii.

- Nie ma mowy.

- _Pourquoi?_ Dlaczego nie?

- Jak powiedziałem, są głupie.

- Nie będę się śmiać.

- Gówno prawda, że nie będziesz.

Francis pochylił się bliżej. Przez wzgląd na to, że siedzieliśmy przy małym stoliku, jego twarz była bliżej, niż wcześniej. Nasze kolana dotykały się i poczułem, jak kładzie dłoń na moim prawym kolanie. Spojrzałem na niego z obawą.

- Proszę? - wyszeptał uwodzicielsko, poruszając ręką w górę mojej nogi. Wyszarpnąłem kolano spoza jego zasięgu i wzdrygnąłem się.

- Zostałeś przez coś ugryziony? - wypaliłem. Francis zamrugał.

- Zależy, co masz na myśli mówiąc „ugryziony".

- Pająki?

- Nie.

- Wilki?

- _Non._

- Mieszkałeś blisko radioaktywnych promieni jako dziecko?

- Nawet nie blisko.

- Och.

- Pozwól mi poinformować cię, że kryptonit nie jest moim słabym punktem.

- Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem.

- Wiedziałem, że myślałeś o tym.

- Myślałem, że jestem trudny do odczytania.

- Jesteś... Ale to było oczywiste. - Francis zachichotał. Spojrzałem na niego.

- To tyle o obietnicy nie śmiania się.

- Nigdy nie obiecywałem, że nie będę się śmiać.

- Ale powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz.

Usta Francisa drgnęły, kiedy odzyskał spokój.

- W końcu dowiem się, czym jesteś. Jestem dobry w takich rzeczach, tak myślę. Znam wszystkie rodzaje stworzeń.

- Chciałbym, by ci się to nie udało – powiedział nagle Francis. Popatrzyłem na niego.

- Dlaczego nie? - spytałem.

- Ponieważ, co jeśli dowiesz się... Że nie jestem superbohaterem? Co, jeśli okaże się, że jestem złym gościem? - powiedział uśmiechając się, ale uśmiech nie dosiągł jego oczu. Próbowałem nie poczuć się niekomfortowo.

- To była prawdopodobnie najbardziej koszmarna, cholerna rzecz, którą słyszałem od ciebie.

- Masz niezły temperament, prawda? - dokuczył mi Francis, jego humor powrócił. - To całkiem urocze. - Zarumieniłem się gniewnie.

- Nie jestem uroczy – wymamrotałem. Francis wydawał się uważać to za zabawne. Wciąż... Było coś w tym, co Francis powiedział wcześniej, co siedziało mi w głowie. - Jesteś niebezpieczny? - spytałem. Francis patrzył z nieokreślonymi emocjami w oczach. - Ale.. Nie jesteś zły, prawda? - wyszeptałem. - Nie możesz być zły.

- _Non._ Mylisz się – odszepnął Francis, jego palce dotknęły moich. Moje ramię drgnęło, ale nie zabrałem dłoni. Francis patrzył na moje ręce w skupieniu, delikatnie bawiąc się moimi palcami.

Cisza zaległa między nami i uświadomiłem sobie, że stołówka jest praktycznie pusta.  
- Spóźnimy się na historię – powiedziałem, wstając. Nie chciałem zabierać mojej ręki od Francisa. Ten spojrzał na mnie, wciąż siedząc.

- Odpuszczam sobie tą lekcję – wymamrotał.

- Dlaczego uciekasz?

- Ponieważ czasami to zdrowe.

- Masz na mnie okropny wpływ.

- Mówiłem ci, że nie będę dobrym przyjacielem – powiedział Francis bez humoru. Nie odpowiedziałem, odwróciłem się i wyszedłem ze stołówki.

Na historii wsunąłem się na swoje miejsce, niezauważony przez pana Provence. Kiku odwrócił się na swoim miejscu i spojrzał na mnie zaniepokojony. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i spojrzałem na nauczyciela, który wstał, by zacząć lekcję.

- Dzisiaj obejrzymy film o drugiej wojnie światowej – zapowiedział. - Obawiam się, że ten film jest bardzo obrazowy i pełen brutalnych wydarzeń, więc mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście wszyscy na to zbyt wrażliwi.

Brutalny, obrazowy film? Przełknąłem ślinę. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, nigdy nie lubiłem zbyt brutalnych horrorów. Po obejrzeniu nawet kilku minut mogłem zwymiotować lub zemdleć. To była moja kolejna słabość, kolejny powód, przez który nabijano się ze mnie w mojej starej szkole, ale nic nie mogłem na to poradzić.

- Emm, myślę, że już widziałem ten film, proszę pana – powiedziałem podnosząc rękę. Klasa odwróciła się, patrząc na mnie. Pan Provence wzruszył ramionami.

- Oczekuję więc, że wiesz już wszystko, co się wydarzy – powiedział. Cholera. Pokiwałem słabo głową.

Próbowałem zignorować mdłości, które poczułem, kiedy światła zgasły, a zasłony zostały zaciągnięte. Kiedy zaczęły się napisy początkowe oparłem głowę na rękach i próbowałem oddychać równomiernie. To było zachowanie całkowicie absurdalne – jeszcze nic złego się nie stało, a ja już byłem bliski hiperwentylacji!

BUM. Powiedziałem to zbyt szybko .Skrzywiłem się, kiedy zobaczyłem bombę, wybuchającą na ekranie telewizora, sprawiając, że kilka części ciała poleciało w różnych kierunkach. Mogłem poczuć żółć w gardle.

- Pssst. Arthur – wyszeptał ktoś. Spojrzałem na bok, na Taylora siedzącego w ławce obok mojej, w drugim rzędzie. Mruknąłem w odpowiedzi. - Dobrze się czujesz?

- Kto rozmawia? - zawołał pan Provence.

- Ja, proszę pana – powiedział Taylor podnosząc rękę. - Myślę, że Arthur źle się czuje.

- Naprawdę? Arthur, to prawda? - zapytał pan Provence, podchodząc do telewizora i pauzując film. Spojrzałem w górę, na ekran i zobaczyłem głowę człowieka, wiszącą na kilku paskach skóry. Odwróciłem wzrok.

- Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze – wymamrotałem.

- Zabiorę go do sekretariatu, jeśli pan chce – zaoferował Taylor.

- Dziękuję Taylor – powiedział pan Provence, kiwając głową. Wstałem bezsilnie i wyszedłem za Taylorem na zewnątrz.

- Hej, Artie, potrzebujesz pomocy? - zapytał Taylor, owijając ramiona wokół mojej talii.

- Nie mów tak na mnie! - syknąłem, odchodząc. Taylor wzruszył ramionami i ruszył dalej. Spojrzałem na jego plecy.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie stracę zbyt dużo filmu – odezwał się Taylor, kiedy szliśmy w kierunku sekretariatu. - Kilka dzieciaków na pierwszym roku historii mówiło, że w pewnym momencie pokazują Żydów umierających w komorze gazowej i _jak mięso spala się na ich twarzach_ i to brzmi całkiem bombowo i... Arthur, wszystko dobrze? Jesteś zielony – powiedział, odwracając się. Mogłem zobaczyć, jak ciała tych wszystkich ludzi spalają się na ich szkieletach i jak krzyczą w agonii. – Hej, Arthur! - Taylor krzyknął zaskoczony, kiedy osunąłem się na ziemię.

- Co jest z nim nie tak? - zawołał ktoś ostro, kilka stóp od nas. Spojrzałem ze znużeniem w górę, widząc, jak Francis podchodzi ku nam. Nagły obraz _jego_ palącej się skóry na ciele wypełnił mój umysł i zamknąłem z obrzydzeniem oczy.

- Myślę, że zemdlał – powiedział Taylor.

- Ty myślisz?_ Mon dieu_ czasami jesteś niezwykle tępy – powiedział Francis, przewracając oczami. - Zabiorę go do sekretariatu.

- Nie, jest dobrze, ja go zabiorę.

- _Non_, ja go wezmę. - Poczułem jak dwa chłodne ramiona unoszą mnie w górę. Moje stopy opuściły ziemię, a oczy otworzyły.

- Co ty do cholery robisz? – zapytałem, gdy Francis odniósł mnie od oniemiałego Taylora.

- Niosę cię do sekretariatu, a na co to wygląda? - odpowiedział.

- Postaw mnie!

- Żebyś upadł?

- Mogę iść sam – nie jestem głupią panienką w opresji. Jestem mężczyzną.

- Ale jednak zemdlałeś?

- Prawie zemdlałem.

- _Quoi?_ Nie słyszałem cię.

- Powiedziałem, że _prawie_ zemdlałem.

- Och. Ha ha.

- Co jest takie śmieszne?

- Rozbawiasz mnie czasami.

Spojrzałem w górę, na niego.  
- W jaki sposób?

-Jesteś najbardziej frustrującym i niegrzecznym chłopakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. To urocze.

- Powiedziałeś tak wcześniej. _Naprawdę_ uważasz mnie za uroczego?

- _Oui_. _Très mignon_.

- Przestań.

- Co mam przestać?

- Mówić po francusku.

- _Pourquoi?_ Nie lubisz francuskiego?

- Nie. Brzmi zbyt obleśnie, jakbyś drwił ze mnie, albo coś.

- Jesteś takim stereotypowym Anglikiem. Tak, jakbyś był osobiście personifikacją Anglii.

- Czy to miała być obelga? Jeśli tak, to jesteś głupim, obślizgłym uosobieniem Francji.

- Ach, _merci._ To dla mnie zaszczyt, być porównywanym do romantycznego kraju, z którego się wywodzę.

- Ja n-nigdy nie chciałem...

- Ach, ale pomyślałeś to.

- Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że nigdy nie wiesz, co myślę!

- Więc przyznajesz, że uważasz mnie za romantycznego?

- Nigdy tak nie powiedziałem!

- Och, ale _Angleterre_, zasugerowałeś to.

- Co?

- Co „co"?

- Jak mnie właśnie nazwałeś?

- _Angleterre?_ To znaczy „Anglia".

- Dlaczego miałbyś nazywać mnie Anglią?

- Ponieważ, jak powiedziałem, jesteś jak personifikacja tego kraju.

- To brzmi, jakbyś nabijał się ze mnie – rzuciłem, gdy Francis postawił mnie przed drzwiami sekretariatu i radośnie uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Ach, ale powiedziałem to z miłością, _cheri _– powiedział. Zaczerwieniłem się na użycie żeńskiej formy.

- Sugerujesz, że jestem dziewczyną? – zażądałem odpowiedzi.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Powiedziałeś do mnie „cheri", to żeńska forma.

Francis zamrugał.  
- Twierdzisz, że nienawidzisz Francuskiego, ale znasz ten język – powiedział.

- Trochę.

Francis pchnął drzwi gabinetu, szepcząc:  
- Udawaj chorego.

- Dlaczego? - spytałem go, ale potrząsnął głową i wepchnął mnie do gabinetu.

- Tak? Czy mogę wam w czymś pomóc? - powiedziała sekretarka, patrząc w górę. Francis uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Tak, Arthur nie czuje się dobrze. Zemdlał na korytarzu. Może wcześniej wrócić do domu? - spytał przymilnie Francis. Sekretarka zamrugała kilka razy. Wydawała się być oczarowana... Zaślepiona.

- Jeśli tylko tego potrzebuje... - powiedziała niepewnie. Francis spojrzał na mnie i pokiwałem głową.

- Ja, em, naprawdę źle się czuje – zająknąłem się. Kątem oka mogłem zobaczyć, jak Francis przewraca oczami. Na szczęście, sekretarka kupiła nasz podstęp.

- A więc dobrze – powiedziała. - Zwolnię cię.

- Dziękuję pani – powiedziałem, odwracając się.

- _Oui. Merci beaucoup _– dodał Francis, idąc za mną. - Jesteś okropnym aktorem – powiedział, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nami.

- Nie starałem się za bardzo – powiedziałem wyniośle, kiedy szliśmy na parking. Francis roześmiał się.

- Gdzie idziesz? - spytał Francis, kiedy zacząłem iść w stronę mojej ciężarówki.

- Do mojej ciężarówki. Jak sądzisz, gdzie mógłbym iść? - odpowiedziałem.

- _Non_. Dopiero co zemdlałeś, będziesz dla wszystkich zagrożeniem na drodze, kierując, gdy jesteś oszołomiony - stwierdził Francis, ciągnąc mnie do swojego samochodu.

- Francis, czuję się dobrze. Przestań traktować mnie jak dziewczynę!

- To przestań zachowywać się jak one.

- Słucham? Powinieneś mówić za siebie, to _ty_ wyglądasz jak dziewczyna.

- A jednak to ty jesteś tym, który zemdlał.

- Nie zemdlałem!

- Och, przepraszam. _Prawie _zemdlał. - Francis złapał za drzwi swojego Ferrari Enzo od strony pasażera i otworzył je dla mnie. Spojrzałem na niego, odepchnąłem go i wsiadłem. Francis zamknął drzwi chichocząc i podszedł do siedzenia kierowcy, uruchamiając samochód. Kiedy silnik ryknął, poczułem się źle przez to, że Francis zabierał mnie do domu. Naprawdę nie lubiłem być w szybkich pojazdach, a Enzo Francisa wyglądało, jakby uciekło z Indy 500* .

_In the town where I was born lived a man who sailed to sea and he told us of his life in the land of submarines…_

- Słuchasz The Beatles? – spytałem, gdy zaczęło lecieć _Yellow Submarine. _Francis pokiwał głową.

- _Oui._ A ty? - zapytał. Skinąłem głową.

- Kocham rock! Po prostu... Po prostu nigdy nie myślałem, że ty też.

- Lubię wszystkie rodzaje muzyki.

- Jak ja. Poza country... Całkowicie nie znoszę tego. I popu. I tego rapu, to nawet nie jest muzyka.

- Więc, w zasadzie to, co lubisz, to muzyka klasyczna, jazz, rock i indie?

- Mniej więcej.

- To ma sens. Nie mogę wyobrazić sobie ciebie słuchającego Miley Cyrus... Albo czegoś naprawdę amerykańskiego.

- To dobrze. - Nie mogłem wymyślić niczego innego, co mógłbym powiedzieć, więc reszta naszej podróży samochodem minęła w ciszy. Kiedy Francis zbliżył się do mojej małej kamienicy, spytałem nagle:  
- Wybierasz się na plażę?

- Na plażę? Arthur, St Helens jest śródlądowym miastem.

- Zgodnie z tym, co mówi Michelle, jedziemy do pobliskiego miasta, najwidoczniej jest na wybrzeżu.

- _Quand_?

- Co?

- Kiedy.

- Och... Za kilka dni.

- W takim razie nie.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Jestem zajęty.

- Zajęty czym?

- Dlaczego nagle jesteś taki ciekawski?

- Po prostu zastanawiam się... Wydaje mi się, że tego dnia będzie naprawdę słonecznie... Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego ktoś miałby odrzucić ofertę bycia na słońcu.

- Co, jeśli w sekrecie jestem albinosem?

- Wątpię w to.

- Dobra. Antonio i ja naprawdę chcemy się wybrać do „Niedźwiedziego Lasu" na jakiś czas i zdecydowaliśmy się wyjechać tego wieczoru i zostać tam kilka dni.

- „Niedźwiedzi Las"?

- To tak naprawdę nie jest jego nazwa. Ludzie mówią na niego tak...

- Przez niedźwiedzie?

- To tylko przesąd – powiedział beztrosko Francis, kiedy zaparkował na moim podjeździe. - _Voila_, _ton maison – _powiedział dramatycznie. jakby był jakimś prowadzącym w cyrku.

- Dzięki – mruknąłem, kiedy wysiadłem z auta. - Ale czekaj, moja ciężarówka jest nadal...

- Daj mi swoje klucze, poproszę Feliciano, by ci ją odwiózł do domu. – Kiwając głową, rzuciłem mu klucze, które złapał z nadzwyczajną prędkością.

- Mam nadzieję, że mój tata nie będzie pytał, dlaczego jakiś chłopak prowadzi moją ciężarówkę, chociaż ja już jestem w domu – powiedziałem, podchodząc do drzwi. Francis szedł za mną. - Wtedy musiałbym powiedzieć mu o tym, że prawie zemdlałem i oczywiście on powie mojej matce, która się wkurzy.

- Twoja matka jest bardzo opiekuńcza względem ciebie? - spytał Francis, kiedy próbowałem wyjąć moje klucze od domu z kieszeni.

- Oczywiście. Dbałem o nią odkąd nauczyłem się mówić. Wielu ludzi myśli, że jestem jej ojcem bo jestem od niej o wiele dojrzalszy... Ale ona jest bardzo opiekuńcza. Wariuje przez wszystko.

- Zaakceptuje to, że umawiasz się z kimś takim, jak ja? - powiedział ponuro Francis, pochylając się w moją stronę, kiedy otworzyłem drzwi. Rumieniąc się, odwróciłem wzrok.

- C-czemu do cholery miałbym umawiać się z facetem. Nie jestem... – Zająknąłem się, kiedy Francis uciszył mnie, mówiąc „Sza"

- Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie – mruknął. Spojrzałem na niego i zobaczyłem cienie, przechodzące przez jego jasnoniebieskie oczy.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „kimś takim jak ja"? - powiedziałem, zyskując na czasie, kiedy obmyślałem elokwentną, a nie żenującą odpowiedź.

- Kogoś strasznego... _Dangereux – _wyszeptał, nachylając się jeszcze bardziej. Cofnąłem się o krok.

- Cóż, nie sądzę, byś był straszny, _czy_ niebezpieczny – stwierdziłem trochę zbyt głośno, starając się przywrócić atmosferę do normalności, w której czułem się komfortowo.

- To niezbyt mądre z twojej strony – powiedział, wciąż w swojej ciemnej fazie.

- Myślałem, że przyjęliśmy, że nie jestem zbyt mądry – odpowiedziałem. Francis uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Czy to znaczy, że twoja matka zaakceptowałaby twoje umawianie się ze mną? - spytał. Zarumieniłem się jeszcze bardziej. Roześmiał się, wracając do swojego szczęśliwego nastroju. - Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu – wymruczał, odchodząc. Pchnąłem drzwi i wszedłem do domu, kiedy Francis odjechał.

Z jakiegoś powodu, _naprawdę_ chciałem, by przyszły tydzień szybko nadszedł.

*** Indianapolis 500 – **wyścig samochodowy rozgrywany corocznie w Stanach Zjednoczonych w ostatnią niedzielę maja. Wyścig rozgrywany jest od 1911 roku na dystansie 500 mil, czyli 200 okrążeń na torze Indianapolis Motor Speedway. Jest to jedno z największych wydarzeń sportowych na świecie, oglądane na żywo przez około 270 tysięcy widzów.


	9. Rozdział 8

Beta: Kot Kapral

Rozdział ósmy:

Usiadłem w moim pokoju, czekając niecierpliwie na powrót mojej ciężarówki. Już niemalże nadszedł czas powrotu mojego ojca i nie chciałem, by wciąż jej nie było.

Na zewnątrz lało – niezbyt dobry znak dla wycieczki na plażę. Kiedy z niepokojem spojrzałem za okno z nadzieją, że moja ciężarówka będzie podjeżdżać, zauważyłem, że już tu stoi. Nie usłyszałem nawet ryku silnika. Tak, jakby nagle sama się pojawiła... Niczym magia.

Kilka następnych dni było prawdziwym horrorem. Wyglądało na to, że zmieniłem się z okropnej ofiary wypadku samochodowego, w gościa, który prawie zemdlał po obejrzeniu kilku sekund jakiegoś filmu historycznego. Peter wydawał się być szczególnie rozbawionym tą historią i w niemalże każdej sytuacji wspominał o tym. Kiku próbował mnie bronić, twierdził, że to nie było takie złe, ale i tak nikt go nigdy nie słuchał.

Po tym, jak dowiedziałem się, że Francis nie wybierze się na wycieczkę na plażę, moje pragnienie bycia w jakimś słonecznym i jasnym miejscu bardzo zmalało. Prawie żałowałem, że zgodziłem się iść. Ale nie mogłem się wycofać, bo jedynym powodem, dla którego szedł Kiku, byłem ja.

- Więc, Arthur, czego wczoraj chciał Francis Paye? - spytał Peter w dzień po pierwszej, mojej i Francisa, pół-serdecznej rozmowie.

- Nie jestem pewien, kurwa, on nigdy nie dochodzi do tej kwestii – odpowiedziałem szybko, z pewną dozą szczerości w głosie.

- Naprawdę? Wyglądałeś na wściekłego – stwierdził Peter.

- Serio? - spytałem, próbując zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy.

- Wiesz, to dziwne... Myślę, że to był pierwszy raz, jak widziałem go siedzącego w czasie lunchu z kimś innym, niż jego braćmi. To było naprawdę dziwne.

- Taa. Dziwne – zgodziłem się. Myślę, że nieco zirytowałem Petera. On oczywiście miał nadzieję znaleźć coś, co mógłby przekazać do miłosnych plotek Michelle.

Tym, co uznałem za najgorszą część piątku, czyli dnia przed wycieczką na plażę, było to, że chociaż Francisa nie było w szkole przez trzy dni, nadal miałem nadzieję, że _może_ wróci do domu wcześniej i zdecyduje się też na nią wybrać. Jego obecność mogłaby przynajmniej sprawić, że wyjazd byłby bardziej interesujący.

Stół, przy którym zazwyczaj siedziałem, następnego dnia drżał od podniecenia. Liczba osób siedzących przy stoliku wydawała się wzrosnąć. Przedtem siedzieli przy nim tylko Kiku, Peter, ja, Michelle oraz chłopak o imieniu Laurent, który był dobrym przyjacielem Petera, teraz jednak jeszcze przybyło więcej przyjaciół Petera i Michelle. Nie zamieniłem z nimi ani zdania, rozmawiałem tylko z Peterem i Kiku. Byłem z tego zadowolony, mimo że coraz bardziej a bardziej łapałem mordercze spojrzenie od Laurenta, którego zrozumiałem dopiero po tym lunchu.

Szedłem z Michelle, która mówiła o tym, jak to mocno ufa facetowi od pogody, który obiecywał słoneczne niebo następnego dnia, gdy wtem usłyszałem, jak Laurent wspomniał moje imię podczas rozmowy z Peterem.

Widać było, że mnie nie zauważył – był tak pewny siebie, że prawdopodobnie tkwił w swoim własnym, małym świecie - kiedy powiedział:  
- Kurwa, dlaczego Arthur – wypowiedział moje imię z kpiną – po prostu nie będzie wiecznie siedział z tymi dziwakami Paye. Nikt go nie lubi – on jest taki _dziwny._

Jeśli Kiku nie dołączyłby do mnie, uderzyłbym tego małego skurwysyna. Pamiętając o obietnicy złożonej matce, powstrzymałem mój gniew, chociaż całą wieczność przeklinałem go w myślach. Podążyłem za Kiku, mijając ich, do naszej sali od historii, nie chcąc słyszeć więcej.

W nocy, podczas kolacji, Albert wydawał się naprawdę życzliwy temu, żebym wybrał się na wycieczkę na plażę. Myślę, że bał się, że zamienię się w pół-pustelnika jak on i chciał, bym wyszedł i spotkał więcej dziewczyn. Oczywiście przez to, że mieszkał w St Helens tak długo i był komendantem policji, znał każdego dzieciaka, który się tam wybierał oraz prawdopodobnie ich rodziców i dziadków. Naturalnie poza Payami, oni przeprowadzili się do St Helens kilka lat temu.

- Hej... Tato... Wiesz coś o lesie, który ludzie nazywają Niedźwiedzim Lasem? - spytałem zwyczajnie. Ojciec wydawał się być zaskoczonym, iż nazwałem go „tatą". To była miła niespodzianka i w pewien sposób oznaczała, że przyzwyczajałem się do życia z nim.

- Taa, a dlaczego?

- Och, po prostu podsłuchałem, jak kilka dzieciaków mówiło o obozowaniu tam, czy coś – stwierdziłem od niechcenia. Albert wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

- To nie jest zbyt dobre miejsce na obozowanie..._ Istnieje_ powód, czemu nazywa się to miejsce Niedźwiedzim Lasem, Arthur – powiedział.

- Więc to nie jest zabobon? - zapytałem. Albert pokręcił głową. - Myślę więc, że tylko o tym żartowali... - wymamrotałem, wracając do jedzenia.

Chociaż naprawdę chciałem spać, słońce przedostało się przez moje zasłony i zmusiło mnie do wstania wcześniej, niż planowałem. A więc Michelle i facet od pogody mimo wszystko mieli rację.

Rodzice Michelle prowadzili sklep ze sprzętem sportowym, ale jeszcze nigdy tam nie byłem, gdyż nie byłem zbytnio zainteresowany sportem. Na parkingu zobaczyłem Hondę Civic Taylora i Sentre Michelle.

Stało tam kilku chłopaków, których imion nie mógłbym podać, poza jednym, który chodził ze mną na chemię i historię. Miał on na imię Beniamin, chociaż wszyscy wołali na niego Ben, i był Grekiem. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że Ben i Kiku są tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi, aż do teraz, gdy zobaczyłem, jak rozmawiają. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Kiku był aż tak gadatliwy - wyglądał teraz na najszczęśliwszą osobę na świecie.

Z Peterem był Laurent i trzy dziewczyny – jedną z nich zapamiętałem po tym, jak upadła na twarz po nastąpnięciu na rozwiązane sznurowadło, podczas rozdawania testów. Spojrzała na mnie i wyszeptała coś Laurentowi na ucho, po czym Laurent też zaczął mnie przewiercać wzrokiem. Dalej, gap się na mnie, pieprzona pizdo. Przewróciłem oczami i podszedłem do Kiku i Bena. Oczywiście to będzie jeden z _tych_ dni.

Przynajmniej Michelle była zadowolona z tego, że przyszedłem. Myślę, że w sekrecie ona wciąż chciała pójść ze mną na Wiosenne Tańce – toteż przytulała mnie przy każdej okazji. W związku z tym, nie zdobyłem u Petera żadnych punktów – teraz on również gapił się na mnie, stojąc z Laurentem i Panną Jędzą.

- Kiedy ruszamy? - spytał Ben podczas naszej rozmowy o tym, który belfer jest absolutnie najgorszy.

- Wkrótce. - Michelle pojawiła się znikąd. Ben był z pewnością jednym z tych ludzi, którzy nie mogli zobaczyć wróżek – tak jak Kiku.

- Emm, myślę, że wkrótce – odpowiedziałem.

- Czekamy jeszcze na Samanthę, Chrisa i Katherine. Chyba że jeszcze kogoś zaprosiłeś - dodała Michelle.

- Nie – odpowiedziałem szybko.

- Co nie? - spytał zaciekawiony Ben. Pokręciłem głową.

- Przepraszam, miałem na myśli, że nie jestem pewien, ale myślę, że jeszcze Samantha, Chris i Katherine muszą przyjść – stwierdziłem szybko. Ben i Kiku pokiwali głowami i wrócili do rozmowy.

Kiedy troje wspomnianych ludzi przybyło, zaczęliśmy planować, kto usiądzie w którym aucie, przez co wszyscy próbowali usadowić się razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

- Hej, chcesz jechać w moim samochodzie? - spytała mnie Michelle. Spojrzałem na Petera, który gapił się na mnie.

- Pewnie, ale jeśli mam być szczery, czuję się trochę źle w samochodach, więc usiądę z tyłu - zaproponowałem. W ten sposób Peter może usiąść z przodu z Michelle. Ona na to kiwnęła głową, trochę cichsza, ale dalej szukała ludzi, którzy z nią pojadą. Oczywiście, tylko ci, którzy widzą wróżki mogli z nią jechać. Inni jechali Hondą Civic Taylora. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak wdzięczny, że mogę widzieć wróżki, jak teraz.

Niefortunnie dla mnie, zostałem wciśnięty w siedzenie koło Laurenta, który szeptał przypadkowe bzdury do Panny Jędzy, której imię, jak zapamiętałem, brzmiało Nicole. Zdecydowałem się po prostu zignorować zniewieściałego chłopca i jego prowokację oraz pochłonąć tyle światła, na ile pozwalało mi na to moje miejsce przy oknie.

Kiedy wpatrywałem się w mijany krajobraz, zauważyłem, że jechałem już wcześniej tą drogą. Kiedy zostawałem z ojcem w lato, zabierał mnie do jeszcze mniejszego miasta w pobliżu, bym pobawił się na plaży, kiedy on i jego przyjaciel George wędkowali.

Kiedy zbliżaliśmy się do owej małej mieściny – Riverside – zobaczyłem ,jak rzeka wije się, a ciemnoniebieska woda, z odrobiną białej piany, szybko przepływa. Pamiętam, że kiedy byłem dzieckiem, ojciec ostrzegał mnie, bym nie oddalał się od plaży, skoro rzeka kończy się wodospadem – nie tak wielkim, jak te sławne, ale jednak był to wodospad. Od głównego biegu rzeki odchodziła w bok jej odnoga, kończąca się jeziorem – tam, gdzie będziemy spędzać resztę naszego dnia.

Michelle wjechała na plażę, parkując na małym kawałku spalonej trawy, rosnącej przy drodze. Plaża sama w sobie była raczej żałosna. Piasek był ciemny, a właściwie ciemnobrązowy, oraz leżały na nim kije i kamienie – pozostałości po burzy, która miała miejsce kilka dni temu. Pomimo oświetlającego nas słońca, plaża wciąż wyglądała kulawo. Jednak, oczywiście, inni nigdy nie byli na prawdziwej plaży, więc byli podekscytowani, kiedy wysiedli. Chłodny wiatr owiewał nas i tworzył na wodzie lekką falę, a obrzydliwie głośne mewy latały nad nami z nadzieją, że przywieźliśmy jedzenie, które mogą zrabować.

Po tym, jak wszyscy wygramolili się z samochodów i całe zaopatrzenie na plażę zostało wyjęte z bagażników, zdecydowaliśmy znaleźć dobre miejsce do położenia tych rzeczy, najlepiej gdzieś, gdzie nie ma zbyt dużo odpadków lub gruzów, no i jest dobrze nasłonecznienie. Zdecydowaliśmy się na skrawek plaży w pobliżu jeziora, który najwyraźniej był już wcześniej używany – duże, wyłowione z wody kłody drewna zostały ustawione wkoło jako ławki.

- Potrzebujemy trochę drewna, i tak dalej, do rozpalenia ogniska – powiedział Taylor. Podążyłem za resztą chłopaków, by zebrać tak dużo drewna, jak tylko mogę, próbując uniknąć Michell i Taylora oraz dotrzymać kroku Kiku i Benowi. Kiedy wróciliśmy do dziewczyn, trzymając w ramionach tak wiele drewna, ile mogliśmy unieść, zauważyłem, że większość już zajęła miejsce na ławkach, a wolne miejsca zostały tylko koło Petera – który ociągał się, zamiast pójść przynieść drewno – i... Laurenta. Uroczo.

- Hej, Arthur, widziałeś już kiedyś, jak płonie wyłowione drzewo? - spytał mnie ochoczo Taylor. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Nie jest takie samo, jak normalne ognisko? - spytałem. Laurent uśmiechnął się złośliwie i przewrócił, tuż za mną, oczami.

- Nie, jest ładniejszy. Patrz - powiedział, kiedy zapalił przy pomocy zapalniczki drzewo, które przynieśliśmy.

- Jest... Niebieski? - spytałem zaskoczony. Ogień nie powinien być pomarańczowo-czerwony?

- Tak, wszystko przez sól – odpowiedział Taylor.

- Jaką sól, to jest słodkie jezioro – stwierdziłem zmieszany.

- Rzeka łączy się z oceanem i drzewo stamtąd przypływa – wyjaśnił Taylor. Wydawał się wiedzieć trochę o oceanie i tym terenie.

Kiedy grupa rozmawiała ze sobą, dusiłem się na swoim miejscu, siedząc cicho. Peter i Laurent mówili dosłownie przeze mnie, moje imię sporadycznie padało w ich szeptanej rozmowie. Zaczynało działać mi na nerwy to, jak osobliwymi łajdakami była ta dwójka _chłopców._.

Na szczęście, chłopak o imieniu Aaron podrzucił pomysł przejścia się wkoło jeziora i pobliskiej kępy drzew. Mogło tam się przyczaić wiele gatunków dzikich zwierząt, od razu chciałem iść. Moja decyzja umocniła się, kiedy Peter, Laurent, Nicole i Taylor postanowili zostać z resztą. W końcu tylko Ben, Kiku, Aaron, Michelle, Lucas, Chris, Katherine i ja postanowiliśmy iść. Michelle posłała mi promienny uśmiech, kiedy zrozumiała, że też będę szedł. Planowałem trzymać się z Benem i Kiku, z _dala_ od niej.

Mała kępa drzew raczej nie mogła być nazwana lasem, ale kiedy smugi słonecznego światła przedarły się przez liście i gałęzie, a kwiaty pokryte rosą błyszczały na słońcu, poczułem się jakbym w nim był. Milczałem całą drogę – cały ten zachwyt sprawił, że szedłem oniemiały w euforii. To było niezwykłe miejsce – coś, czego nie spodziewałem się znaleźć w tej cholernej, ciemnej, deszczowej dziurze.

Oczywiście, po chwili nasi chłopcy zaczęli być głodni. Przekonaliśmy Michelle i Katherine, byśmy wrócili na plażę po jedzenie. Rzecz jasna, nie chciały tego zrobić, pragnąc tam zostać i rozczulać się nad słodkimi króliczkami, które wypatrzyły w pobliżu jednego z dębów.

Kiedy zbliżyliśmy się do naszego małego ogniska, zauważyliśmy, że kilku miejscowych z Riverside dołączyło do nas. Paru chłopaków, jak i trochę dziewczyn. Co ciekawe, pomimo że nie byli częścią plemienia, wyglądali podobnie. Większość z nich miała blond włosy i niebieskie oczy.

Liam wstał, by zapoznać nas z przybyszami. Nie jestem zbyt dobry w zapamiętywaniu imion, więc nie kłopotałem się z próbą kojarzenia każdej twarzy z danym imieniem, ale kiedy Liam przedstawił nam chłopca, który wyglądał na młodszego, zauważyłem, że wpatrywał się on we mnie zaciekawiony, zanim odwrócił wzrok.

Kiedy przekąsiliśmy co nieco, po stokroć dziękowałem własnej przezorności, która podpowiedziała mi, aby usadowić się obok Kiku. Ze wszystkich przyjaciół, których zdobyłem po przybyciu do St Helens, on wydawał się być jedynym prawdziwym. Naprawdę łatwo było z nim przebywać – skoro nigdy nie żądał, abyś z nim rozmawiał. Pozwalał usiąść i po prostu myśleć. Co też, oczywiście, robiłem. Jednak Kiku i Ben spędzili cały czas rozmawiając, pozostawiając mnie w rozmyślaniach nad tym, czy Kiku przypadkiem nie lubi Bena bardziej niż przyjaciela. Może byłem po prosty głupi, a może po tym, jak zrozumiałem, że jestem gejem moje wyczucie na relacje między innymi facetami zostało wzmocnione, ale coś mówiło mi, że Kiku chce dla Bena znaczyć więcej. Odchodząc od tej myśli, wciąż dumałem, zastanawiając się nad minionymi miesiącami i tym, jak niewiarygodnie inne było moje obecne życie od tego, które wiodłem w Londynie. Abstrahując od tematu, zacząłem zastanawiać się, jak mają się moja matka Victoria i ojczym Calvin w Ameryce.

Kiedy słońce powoli zaczęło chować się za chmurami, grupa zaczęła się dzielić na mniejsze – niektórzy ludzie spacerowali, inni zostali na plaży i rozmawiali z miejscowymi, a pewne osoby opuściły plażę i wybrały się na zakupy do Riverside. Na szczęście, Michelle i idący blisko niej Peter, zdecydowali dołączyć do tych ostatnich.

Została jedynie mała grupka osób, które wciąż siedziały na ławkach z drewna. Ja, wraz z Kiku, Benem, Laurentem, Taylorem i Nicole siedzieliśmy na dwóch kłodach, podczas gdy trzech miejscowych – wliczając w to tego, który gapił się na mnie – siedziało na trzeciej. Chłopak patrzący się na mnie, wydawał się ciekawym, młodym gościem. Wyglądał na co najmniej piętnaście lat, jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały dziecięcą niewinnością zza pary małych okularów. Tak jak Dr. Paye, chłopak miał osobliwy kosmyk włosów, sterczący nad jego czołem. Chociaż nie było zbyt zimno, nosił kurtkę lotniczą, z małą łatką na przyszytą do jego lewego rękawa, mówiącą wyraźnie „Jestem bohaterem!"

Chłopak wydawał zauważyć się mój wzrok i natychmiast zapytał:  
- Jesteś Arthur Kirkland, prawda?

- Taa... – odpowiedziałem trochę niepewnie. Wiedziałem, że zostałem przedstawiony miejscowym przez Liama, ale nie spodziewałem się, że chłopak zapamięta moje imię.

- Jestem Alfred F. Jones – stwierdził radośnie, wyciągając lewą dłoń do uścisku. Miał dziwny akcent. - Ty i twój tata kupiliście ciężarówkę mojego taty.

- Och – mruknąłem, teraz rozumiejąc. Potrząsnąłem jego ręką. - Dzieciak George'a? Prawdopodobnie powinienem cię pamiętać.

- Nie, mój tata wysłał mnie do szkoły z internatem w Ameryce, kiedy miałem pięć lat. Wróciłem dopiero rok temu – powiedział Alfred. To by wyjaśniało akcent. - Prawdopodobnie pamiętasz moje siostry.

- Hilary i Sarah? – spytałem, próbując ukryć przerażenie. Te dziewuchy były naprawdę okropne, wydawały się uwielbiać wypróbowywanie swoich nowych technik makijażu na mnie, nie zauważając na to, że jestem chłopcem. Możliwe, że wysłanie Alfreda do Ameryki było mądre ze strony George'a. Przez to, że Albert i George kochali wędkować, byłem zmuszany spędzać lato z dwiema dziewczynami, co zawsze było bolesnym przeżyciem. Hilary była prawdziwą feministką, zawsze chciała wszystkiemu przewodzić i rozkazywać ludziom wokół. Sarah była śliczna, zawsze przyciągała uwagę miejscowych chłopców. Nic więc dziwnego, że Hilary była tą mądrzejszą bliźniaczką.

- O Boże, one są tutaj? - zapytałem, przyglądając się dziewczynom na plaży, z nadzieją, że nie zobaczę dwóch twarzy, które z takim trudem próbowałem wymazać z moich wspomnień. Miałem nadzieję, że nie rozpoznają mnie.

- Nie – odpowiedział na szczęście Alfred, kręcą głową. - Hilary pojechała studiować politykę, czy coś, do Oxfordu. Sarah wyszła za jakiegoś gościa, który zajmuje się czymś związanym z wydobyciem ropy, i mieszkają teraz na Alasce – powiedział.

- Czekaj... Wyszła za mąż? - dopytałem. Pomimo tego, iż spodziewałem się , że Sarah weźmie szybko ślub - albo zajdzie w ciążę – to fakt, że jest ona ode mnie starsza tylko kilka lat wciąż mnie szokował.

- Ta. Przestańmy mówić o nich, one na pewno byłyby w komiksie czarnymi charakterami– powiedział Alfred, wstrząsając się. - Jak podoba ci się ciężarówka?

- Jest wspaniała, wolna, ale dlatego ją ubóstwiam.

- To dobrze. Mój tata na początku chciał, bym ją zatrzymał, ale bohaterowie jak ja potrzebują szybkich aut, a nie ślimaczących się, jak ta ciężarówka! - Alfred wydawał się mieć jakieś irytujące urojenia, że jest pewnego rodzaju bohaterem, ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. - Próbuję zdobyć wystarczająco dużo części do mojej Hondy 1993 - nie żeby herosi jeździli takimi samochodami - ale praca nad nią jest naprawdę zabawna – poinformował mnie Alfred.

- Budujesz samochody? - spytałem zainteresowany. Ten zarozumiały chłopak był dziwnie fascynujący. Uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Tak – odpowiedział. - Lubię udawać, że kiedy naprawiam samochody i inne rzeczy, to ratuję ich życia. To tak, jakbym był bohaterem aut! - Oparłem się pokusie przewrócenia oczami. Ten kompleks bohatera zaczynał już być dość nudny.

- Znasz Arthura, Alfred? - spytał Laurent wyniosłym tonem zza ognia. Siedział on obok Taylora i obaj chłopcy próbowali zrozumieć, jak działa odtwarzacz CD, który Lucas przyniósł ze sobą.

- Taa, byłem mu dobrze znany, od kiedy się urodziłem – stwierdził żartobliwe Alfred. Oczy Laurenta błysnęły, gdy wpatrywał się w niego, zanim jego wzrok powrócił do mnie.

- Super – odpowiedział tonem sugerującym, że nie znalazł w tym absolutnie nic super. - Właśnie wspominałem Taylorowi o tym, że szkoda, że chłopaki Paye nie mogli przyjść. Nikt ich nie zaprosił? - spytał, próbując wyglądać na zatroskanego.

- Masz na myśli rodzinę doktora Rodericha Paye? - spytał groźnie wyglądający, wysoki blondyn. Był on tak wielki, że wyglądał raczej na mężczyznę, niż chłopca. Jego błękitne oczy wwiercały się w Laurenta, czekając na odpowiedź. Jeśli byłbym Laurentem, to pewnie bym uciekł.

- Tak, znasz ich? – powiedział, zadzierając nosa, wciąż nieświadomy wyrazu oczu blond mężczyzny.

- Paye nie są tu mile widziani – stwierdził blondyn tonem kończącym dyskusję, ignorując pytanie Laurenta.

Taylor przykuł ponownie uwagę Laurenta, pytając go o opinię na temat pewnej płyty CD. Zastanawiałem się nad tym, czy Laurent jest gejem. Dobrze pasował do stereotypów. Miałem nadzieję, że jest, więc Taylor mógłby przestać za mną łazić i zacząć, zamiast mnie, nękać Laurenta. Upiekłbym dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – zostałbym w końcu uwolniony od Taylora, a Laurent byłby zmuszony zmierzyć się z irytującym nawykiem Taylora, polegającym na łażeniu za osobą, którą lubił.

Znowu spojrzałem na mężczyznę z blond włosami, który wpatrzył się teraz w horyzont. Zastanawiałem się, co znaczyło to, co powiedział - że Payom nie wolno tu być. Czyżby było im to _wzbronione_, czy coś? Co mogło sprawić, że dostali oni zakaz od Riverside? Francis zgwałcił całe miasto?

- Więc jak, St Helens pchnęło cię już na krawędź? - spytał Alfred ochoczo, przerywając moje myśli.

- To znaczne niedomówienie – powiedziałem i Alfred roześmiał się.

Wciąż próbowałem zrozumieć, dlaczego Paye nie są mile widziani w Riverside, kiedy wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Raczej głupi plan, bez gwarancji powodzenia. Ale hej, może Alfred, jak większość nastolatków, wciąż próbuje znaleźć... Swoją orientację seksualną? Może ma niewielki pociąg do facetów – tak czy siak miałem nadzieję, że nie przejrzy przez moją okropną próbę uwodzenia.

- Hej, chcesz pójść zobaczyć klify? Zawsze pragnąłem obejrzeć je ponownie – zasugerowałem. Nie zdążyłem nawet mrugnąć, ani nic, a Alfred już skoczył na nogi gotowy, by iść.

- Często przyjeżdżasz do St Helens? - spytałem ciekawie, prowadząc go za jezioro, w stronę rzeki, aż do wodospadu - to tam były klify.

- Nie, niezbyt. Mam nadzieję, że będę częściej, kiedy naprawię mój samochód i dostanę prawo jazdy – odpowiedział Alfred.

- Kim był ten facet, z którym rozmawiał Laurent? Wyglądał na starszego od nas – zapytałem.

- To Berwald – zabawne imię, nie? Ma dziewiętnaście lat – poinformował mnie.

- Wydawał się naprawdę wkurzony, kiedy Laurent wspomniał o rodzinie doktora – zauważyłem mimochodem.

- Taa, Paye nie są tu mile widziani – odpowiedział niedbale Alfred, kopiąc pobliski kamień.

- Czemu nie? - spytałem z zaciekawieniem.

- Nie mogę. To sekret, a bohaterowie jak ja nie wydają sekretów – powiedział Alfred. Cholera. - Tu są klify – dodał, trzymając wyciągniętą rękę, by powstrzymać mnie od przejścia przez krawędź. Byłem tak skoncentrowany na Alfredzie, że nie zauważyłem, kiedy do nich dotarliśmy.

- Ładny widok – powiedziałem, siadając. Alfred usadowił się obok mnie.

- Aha – zgodził się.

- Ale jeśli chodzi o ten sekret... Czemu nie możesz mi powiedzieć? Obiecuję, że nikomu tego nie zdradzę – powiedziałem cicho. Miałem nadzieję, że Alfred usłyszy mnie, mimo huku pobliskiego wodospadu. Pochyliłem się tak blisko, że żadnemu z nas się to nie podobało. - Proszę? - mruknąłem, próbując skopiować wygląd oczu Francisa, kiedy wyciągnął ode mnie zgodę na zabranie mnie do Liverpoolu. Alfred zamrugał i zarumienił się, jego oczy uciekły od moich.

- Lubisz straszne historię? - zapytał mnie.

- Kocham je – odpowiedziałem, wciąż nie odsuwając się od niego. Ta pozycja była dla mnie niewygodna, ramię, na którym się opierałem, zaczynało boleć i groziło mi wykrzywienie.

- Ja też, chociaż mnie przerażają. Na szczęście, ta historia nie jest aż tak straszna – przyznał Alfred. Próbowałem nie pokazywać swojego zniecierpliwienia. - Więc wiesz, że wszyscy mieszkańcy Riverside są potomkami ludności plemiennej, nie? Zgodnie z plemiennymi legendami, wyewoluowali oni z wilków, czy czegoś – zachichotał, pokazując, jak mało wierzy w te mity. - Istnieją również inne legendy, o tym jak kontaktowali się z krajami, a właściwie z ludźmi, którzy rzeczywiście byli personifikacjami krajów, czy jakoś tak, i plemienni komunikowali się z nimi. I jest również legenda o Zimnych – dodał, jego głos wyciszył się aż do szeptu. Musiałem pochylić się jeszcze bliżej, by go słyszeć.

- Zi... Zimnych? - dopytałem. Nazwa ta była raczej banalna, jak na legendę.

- Taa. Te opowieści są prawie tak stare, jak te o wilkach. Istnieją też całkiem nowe legendy, jak ta o moim pradziadku, George'u Seniorze, który znał Zimnych i utworzył z nimi porozumienie, by trzymać ich z dala od miasta – powiedział, przewracając oczami.

- Twój pradziadek? - spytałem.

- Taa, był on pewnego rodzaju plemiennym przywódcą, czy coś – myślę, że trochę tak jak mój tata jest burmistrzem. Według legendy, Zimni byli naturalnymi wrogami wilk... Wilkowatych. Bo to nie były właściwie wilki... Ale ludzie, którzy mogli zamieniać się w wilki.

- Wilkołaki.

- Tak! Fajne, prawda? Nie byłoby zarąbiście, być pewnego rodzaju superbohaterem - wilkołakiem? Tak czy owak, Zimni zawsze byli naszymi wrogami, ale ci, co przybyli do mojego pradziadka, byli inni. Nie polowali tak jak pobratymcy – nie byli zatem niebezpieczni dla plemienia. Więc mój pradziadek stworzył z nimi rozejm. Jeśli będą trzymać się z dala od naszej ziemi, nie wydamy ich sekretu reszcie świata – powiedział, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

- Ale jeśli nie byli niebezpieczni, to czemu, do diabła, twój pradziadek kłopotał się tworzeniem z nimi rozejmu? - spytałem. Brew Alfreda uniosła się, ukazując, jak bawiło go to, że wciągnąłem się w opowieść.

- Ponieważ zawsze istniało pewnego rodzaju ryzyko dla zwykłych ludzi, będących wokół nich, nawet wokół tych cywilizowanych, o których mówiłem. Tylko dlatego, że są dobrzy, nie znaczy, że oprą się pokusie. Oni nie są bohaterami w tej historii.

- Co ty mówisz o... _Cywilizowani_? Co, reszta z nich to jaskiniowcy?

- Nie, chodziło mi o to, że oni... Oni twierdzą, że nie polują na ludzi. Najwyraźniej zamiast tego mogą polować na zwierzęta.

- Ale Paye... Co to ma wspólnego z nimi? Są oni tacy jak Zimni z twoich legend? - spytałem zaintrygowany.

Alfred wyszczerzył się złośliwie.  
- To są właśnie oni – powiedział dramatycznie. Opadła mi szczęka. Zadowolony z mojej reakcji, kontynuował. - W ich grupie znaleźli się dwaj nowi goście, ale reszta składu się nie zmieniła. Kiedy mój pradziadek żył, znał przywódcę, Rodericha. Ten facet żył dłużej, niż nawet najstarsze rodziny w St Helens – stwierdził, poruszając brwiami. Oczywistym było, że uważał to za bardzo zabawne i bardzo nieprawdziwe.

- Swoją drogą, czym oni są? Zimnymi? Całkiem durna nazwa, nie sądzisz? - spytałem.

- Cóż, tak naprawdę, to nie tak się nazywają. Pomyśl o naturalnych wrogach wilkołaków.

- Kołek? Srebrne kule? Wiedźmy? Trolle? Wróżki? Stado psów?

- Nie. Pomyśl o Buffy, ona jest naprawdę gorącą laską. Chciałbym, żeby była _moją_ bohaterką.

- Wampiry...?

- Bingo! - zawołał radośnie.

Odchyliłem się od Alfreda i wpatrzyłem w horyzont. Po naszej rozmowie nie byłem tak wesoły jak Alfred.

- Masz gęsią skórkę – zauważył. Spojrzałem na moje ramiona. Miał rację.

- Sądzę, że całkiem dobrze opowiadasz historie – spostrzegłem.

- Dość szalone, co nie? Rozumiem, czemu tata nie chce, byśmy o tym rozpowiadali – to by wyglądało, jakbyśmy byli walnięci – stwierdził Alfred, wstając. Również się podniosłem.

- Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem – obiecałem. Alfred roześmiał się.

- Nawet jeśli, kto by ci uwierzył, gdybyś o tym opowiedział? – zapytał, wciąż się śmiejąc. Zmusiłem się, by też się roześmiać, wciąż próbując ułożyć sobie wszystko, czego się właśnie dowiedziałem. - Hej, wiesz, że właśnie pogwałciłem porozumienie, mówiąc ci prawdę? To całkiem hardkorowo, co nie? - powiedział w rozbawieniu, kiedy wracaliśmy na plażę.

- Tak sądzę...

- Ale poważnie, Arthur. Nie mów o tym twojemu tacie – był wkurzony na mojego, kiedy dowiedział się, że wielu z nas nie było w szpitalu, od kiedy Dr Paye zaczął tam pracować. W końcu w Riverside nie ma szpitala.

- Nie martw się Alfred... Nikomu nie powiem.

Kiedy zbliżyliśmy się do plaży, Michelle i Peter pomachali do nas.

- Tu jesteście, zastanawialiśmy się, gdzie was wywiało – zawołał Peter z irytacją.

- Gdzie byliście? - spytała Michelle.

- To twój chłopak? - wyszeptał do mnie Alfred.

- C-co? Kto? _Peter? _Boże, nie. - odpowiedziałem przerażony. Spośród wszystkich chłopców, być w związku z...

- Alfred po prostu opowiadał mi historie o Riverside i takie tam rzeczy – powiedziałem od niechcenia, kiedy podeszliśmy. Michelle wpatrywała się w niego, chociaż Alfred wydawał się tego nie zauważać, bo prawdopodobnie nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Peter wyglądał na rozczarowanego.

- Och. Myślałem, że spadłeś z klifu, albo coś – powiedział.

- Tak, jakby Arthur mógł spaść z klifu, kiedy jest ze mną – stwierdził Alfred, napinając pierś. Peter i ja przewróciliśmy oczami.

- Już się pakujemy. Wygląda, jakby miało padać, więc wyjeżdżamy – powiedział Peter. Michelle nic nie powiedziała, wciąż gapiąc się na Alfreda i zastanawiając się, czy nie był on zagrożeniem jej szansy na bycie ze mną.

- Och, ok – odwróciłem się do Alfreda, który uśmiechał się do mnie z nadzieją.

- Więc, może kiedy dostanę prawko mógłbym...

- Powinieneś wpaść do mnie czasem. Moglibyśmy spędzić razem czas i takie tam. – mimo, że czułem się winny wymuszenia na Alfredzie, by opowiedział mi o Zimnych i pogwałcił przy tym święte przymierze, to naprawdę go polubiłem. Był zbyt pewny siebie, ale to raczej było śmieszne – nie żebym zamierzał mu to powiedzieć. Próbowałem nie zwracać uwagi na gniew na twarzy Michelle. Nie miałem pojęcia, że mogła być tak zaborcza w stosunku do obiektu swoich westchnień. Przeraziło mnie to.

Twarz Alfreda rozjaśniła się.  
- Pewnie! - zawołał. - Do zobaczenia! - powiedział przez ramie, gdy odbiegał, by dołączyć do Berwalda i innych miejscowych. Odwróciłem się do Petera i Michelle, która wyglądała, jakby chciała zmiażdżyć twarz Alfreda. Możliwe, że opuścił nas w idealnym momencie.

Kiedy upadło na mnie kilka kropel, zarzuciłem na głowę mój ciemnozielony kaptur. Gdy nasza trójka dotarła do samochodów Michelle i Taylora, reszta schowała już wszystko do bagażników, a my zastanawialiśmy się, w którym aucie usiąść. Wsunąłem się na tylne siedzenie Hondy Civic Taylora, wciskając Kiku pomiędzy mnie i Bena. Laurent usiadł na miejscu pasażera, więc mógł spędzić drogę powrotną do St Helens na rozmowie z Taylorem, dodatkowo umacniając moje przekonanie na temat tego, że jest gejem. Kiedy wracaliśmy, zauważyłem, że Kiku zasnął, a jego głowa spoczęła lekko na ramieniu Bena, który również odleciał w krainę snów. Próbowałem skupić uwagę na mijanym krajobrazie, kiedy krople deszczu uderzały o szybę. Starałem się przeszkodzić sobie w myśleniu o czymkolwiek, ponieważ jeślibym myślał, skończyłoby się na rozważaniu na temat Payów i...

To było naprawdę trudne, próbować o tym nie myśleć.


	10. Rozdział 9

Beta: Kot Kapral

Rozdział dziewiąty:

Tej mocy miałem kolejny popieprzony sen. Tylko tym razem, zaraz po seksie... Alfred pojawił się znikąd i zaczął na mnie krzyczeć, bym uciekał. Kazałem mu spływać i odwróciłem się z powrotem do Francisa, który próbował ugryźć mnie w szyje. Zrozumiałem, że Alfred miał rację i zwróciłem się w jego stronę, a on jakoś zamienił się w wilka. Już nigdy nie zjem hamburgerów przygotowanych przez nastolatków.

Ale to dało mi wiele do myślenie. Co, jeśli głupie „straszne historie" Alfreda były prawdziwe? Tak szczerze, to w niektóre nie wierzyłem, ale ta część o wampirach...

Czy mogły być prawdziwe? Francis i jego bracia są wampirami? Brzmiało to dziwnie, jednak byłem gotów w to uwierzyć. Mam na myśli to, że Michelle jest dowodem na to, że wróżki istnieją. Więc jeśli one mogą istnieć... To dlaczego nie wampiry? Albo jednorożce, swoją drogą?

Te myśli praktycznie pożarły mój umysł. Byłem tak pogrążony w zadumie, że chodziłem wkoło oszołomiony, a jedyną odpowiedzą na pytania Alberta były pomruki.

Następnego dnia dostałem się do szkoły wcześniej, niż się spodziewałem, a skończyłem, siedząc w stołówce, wciąż zastanawiając się, czy Francis mógł być wampirem.

Wiem, że to wygląda głupio w druku, ale uwierzcie, myśl o tym, że osoba, którą spotykam – ktoś, kogo _znam_... Pije krew?

Teraz przynajmniej wszystko nabrało sensu. Dlaczego Francis powiedział mi, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli nie będziemy przyjaciółmi. Wyobraźcie sobie, jesteś z nim, i nagle BUM, zaciąłeś się papierem, to dla ciebie koniec gry. Byłem gotów unikać go za wszelką cenę. To nie mogło być trudne - zważając na to, jaki jest wkurzający.

Ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogłem. Coś we mnie nie chciało przestać się z nim przyjaźnić. To była prawdopodobnie ta sama pieprzona rzecz, która wciąż przywoływała te sny.

- Arthur! - zawołał ktoś, przerywając moje myśli. Spojrzałem w górę i zauważyłem, że w szkole zrobiło się tłoczniej, niż kiedy przyjechałem.

- Cześć Michelle – powiedziałem, gdy usiadła naprzeciwko mnie. Jej blond włosy błyszczały na słońcu.

- Hej, w twoich włosach są brązowe pasemka – odezwała się nagle Michelle, wskazując na moją głowę. - To jest seksi.

Odwróciłem wzrok, czując się bardzo nieswojo.  
- Wspaniały dzień, prawda? - powiedziałem, próbując zmienić temat. Michelle pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową.

- Hej, co wczoraj robiłeś? – spytała, nieco zbyt mimochodem. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Pracę domową – _I myślałem o pewnym chłopcu...  
_

- Jaki przedmiot?

- Matma.

- Jaka praca z matmy?

- Te gówniane rachunki różniczkowe, które dostaliśmy w piątek.

- Sądzę, ze niedługo ja też będę musiała je zrobić – powiedziała Michelle cicho. - Ale miałam zamiar zapytać cię, czy wyjdziesz ze mną.

- Proszę? - spytałem ostro. Czy rozmowa z Michelle nie mogła się obyć bez jej prób flirtu ze mną?

- Wiesz, nic wielkiego. Jak kino, czy coś – powiedziała z nadzieją. Westchnąłem.

- Michelle, to nie jest dobry pomysł – rzekłem powoli._ Naprawdę_ nie wiedziałem, jak rozmawiać z dziewczynami.

- Czemu nie? - spytała, przechylając głowę w bok.

- Pomyśl o tym, jak może poczuć się Peter – Zadecydowałem, że subtelna rozmowa nie zadziała na Michelle.

- Peter? - Oczywiście byłem _zbyt_ subtelny.

- Mój Boże, Michelle, wiem, że jesteś blondynką, ale _naprawdę_? - spytałem z lekkim przerażeniem.

- Och – mruknęła cicho, zrozumienie pojawiło się w jej oczach. Wykorzystałem tę ciszę jako okazję na ucieczkę.

- Czas na lekcje, nie chcę się spóźnić – powiedziałem odchodząc i zostawiając przy stole wciąż pogrążoną w myślach wróżkę. Miałem szczerą nadzieję, że cokolwiek, do diabła, ona sobie myśli, to poprowadzi ją to w dobrym kierunku. Nie ważne, jak irytujący i dziecinny Peter mógł być, to jednak nie chciałem stracić żadnego przyjaciela.

Kiedy zobaczyłem Petera na chemii, mówił o tym, jakie prezenty Kiku, Laurent i on planują kupić na swoje randki (starali się być romantyczni) i zaprosił mnie, bym do nich dołączył.

- Dlaczego Kiku i Laurent idą? – spytałem zaskoczony.

- Michelle zmusiła mnie, bym kazał Kiku zaprosić tą Azjatkę z jego angielskiego, a Laurent idzie z Taylorem.

Chociaż tak naprawdę sądziłem, że Kiku wolałby pójść z Benem, rozbawiło mnie to, że moje podejrzenia co do Laurenta okazały się prawdziwe. Osobiście nie wybierałem się na tańce, i chociaż uważałem kupowanie prezentów za śmieszne, zdecydowałem się pojechać z nimi. Nie było sensu w byciu aspołecznym. Wiedziałem, że to nie spodobałoby się mojemu ojcu.

Peter nie mógł przestać nawijać na temat tańców. Nie mogłem skoncentrować się na związkach chemicznych, kiedy miałem w głowie „ _a wtedy owinę ją ramionami w talii, przyciągnę bliżej i pocałuję słodko i ona zasłabnie i szalenie we mnie zakocha i pobierzemy się w zamku i spędzimy miesiąc miodowy we Włoszech!"_.

Szczęśliwie, kiedy rozdzieliliśmy się, by pójść na nasze własne lekcje, udało mi się odciąć od rozmowy i powrócić do własnych zmartwień. Część mnie naprawdę chciała zobaczyć... _Go_, ale inna znów nie chciała, by nie potwierdzać moich podejrzeń. Właściwie, to poniekąd chciałem po prostu zobaczyć Payów – spojrzeć na nich i porównać z tym, co powiedział mi Alfred.

Czułem się, jakby mój żołądek związał się w supeł, kiedy Peter, Michelle i ja weszliśmy do stołówki. Przyszliśmy później, ponieważ nauczyciel matmy Michelle przytrzymał klasę, by dokończyć lekcję, a Peter był niechętny pójściu bez Michelle. Stoły były już w większości pozajmowane. Odwróciłem się, by mimochodem spojrzeć na stolik Payów.

Był kompletnie pusty.

Spędziłem resztę lunchu osowiały.

Historia była szalenie nudna. Mr. Provence zdecydował przeprowadzić lekcję o I Wojnie Światowej, a było to coś, czego nauczyłem się już bardzo dokładnie w mojej starej szkole. Część mnie miała nadzieję, że może – tylko _może -_ Francis mógłby być na historii. Nie dlatego, że chciałem, by tu był. Wcale nie.

Po powrocie do domu zauważyłem, że w komputerze mam kilka emaili od matki, dociekających, jak się miewam. Napisałem krótką, ale szczegółową wiadomość, opisującą przebieg moich ostatnich tygodni, zanim wyłączyłem komputer i podszedłem do półki z książkami.

Miałem wiele książek, które mógłbym przeczytać, które czytałem wiele razy i bardzo kochałem, ale zamiast tego, zdecydowałem się na pierwszy tom Harry'ego Pottera.

Był zaskakująco piękny dzień, więc kusząc się na zdobycie trochę witaminy D, zdecydowałem się wyjść i poczytać na dworze. Skończyłem, czytając kilka przypadkowych linijek o wampirach i nie mogłem zmusić się do przeczytania reszty, teraz będąc zbyt rozkojarzonym, by czytać cokolwiek. Próbowałem zdrzemnąć się pod ciepłym słońcem, ale zaczęło mi być gorąco, więc zdecydowałem się wrócić do środka.

Mój ojciec znalazł mnie, gdy leniwie skakałem po kanałach, próbując znaleźć coś, co odciągnie mnie od myślenia na temat francuskich chłopców i ssania krwi.

- Cóż to, nie ma zapachu spalonego jedzenia, by powitał mnie w domu? - zażartował Albert, kiedy położył swój pistolet na stole. Przestałem przełączać kanały, by spojrzeć na niego.

- Nie miałem nastroju do gotowania – odpowiedziałem i Albert się roześmiał.

- Zgaduję, że to dobrze dla mnie – stwierdził, a ja wybrałem zignorowanie tego przytyku do moich zdolności kulinarnych. - No cóż, nic nie szkodzi. Chciałem zobaczyć grę, zanim się skończy. - dodał, zabierając ode mnie pilot i zmieniając kanał na jakiś sportowy, skupiający się na krykiecie. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że nienawidzę tej gry (do diabła, po prostu nie mogłem zrozumieć zasad tej cholernej gry), wciąż sprawiał, że to oglądałem, nie bardzo chcąc poświęcać rozgrywkę tylko dla mojej uciechy. Skończyłem idąc na górę, by znaleźć coś do roboty, ale zasnąłem w trakcie.

Poranek był tak słoneczny, jak dzień wcześniej. Wziąłem to za dobry znak i ubrałem trochę bardziej odświętnie, niż zazwyczaj. Zamiast mojej zwykłej kamizelki, czy swetra z długim rękawem, zdecydowałem się być dzielny i ubrać krótki rękaw, nawet jeśli nie chciałem się afiszować z moją bladą skórą.

Sprytnie zaplanowałem przyjechać do szkoły wraz z dzwonkiem i być zmuszonym do krążenia po parkingu w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca, wraz z nadzieją ujrzenia jasnoczerwonego Ferrari, wystawionego na pokaz. Nie znalazłem żadnego i udawałem, że to mnie nie zawiodło. To nie tak, że dbałem o to, czy ta głupia żaba była w szkole. Było lepiej bez niego, irytującego mnie i mówiącego głupawe rzeczy z ukrytym podtekstem.

Szkoła była taka, jak każdego, normalnego, nudnego dnia. Lekcje były szalenie nużące, nie nauczyliśmy się niczego nowego, Peter nie mógł się zamknąć i nie było nawet Francisa, który mógłby uczynić dzień bardziej interesującym. Oczywiście, zamiast pojechać wolnym w czasie do domu, Kiku i ja zostaliśmy zmuszeni do poczekania na Petera, byśmy mogli wybrać się na naszą wyprawę „kupić-prezent". Stałem się o wiele bardziej podekscytowany myślą wyjechania z tego ponurego miasta kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Laurenta nie będzie z nami, ponieważ ma inne obowiązki.

Peter pojechał za mną do domu w całkiem fajnym srebrnym samochodzie (Nie byłem pewien, co dawało taki efekt i szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło mnie to.) i poczekał, aż odniosłem mój plecak i zostawiłem ciężarówkę. Chociaż nienawidziłem przyznawać się do błędu, Francis miał rację, kiedy stwierdził, że moja ciężarówka nie jest zdolna do dalszych podróży.

Zanim zatrzasnąłem drzwi, zostawiłem Albertowi notatkę mówiącą, by kupił coś sobie na obiad i zagroziłem w niej, pisząc, że jeśli wrócę i znajdę pod nią choć trochę sarkastyczną uwagę o uldze bycia uwolnionym od moich zdolności kulinarnych, to będą osobiście robić mu lunch przez cały następny miesiąc. Dołączyłem do Kiku w samochodzie Petera. Pomimo faktu, że wyjeżdżaliśmy tylko pod marnym pretekstem kupienie prezentów, moja ekscytacja z powodu opuszczenia St Helens wzrosła, kiedy minęliśmy granice miasta.


	11. Rozdział 10

Betowała: Kot Kapral

Rozdział dziesiąty:

Ponieważ Peter jechał dużo szybciej, niż Albert i ja moglibyśmy kiedykolwiek spróbować, dotarliśmy do innego miasta mniej niż w pół godziny, co było dobre, ponieważ próby śpiewu Petera wraz z radiem sprawiały, że pragnąłem rwać sobie włosy z głowy i popełnić samobójstwo zanim moje uszy zaczną krwawić.

Najwyraźniej, kiedy Peter zawiózł nas do centrum handlowego za ładnym wjazdem do miasta, poszedł na randkę z Michelle. Oczywiście, wiadomość ta bardziej była skierowana do mnie niż do mnie i Kiku, skoro tamten wciąż nie miał pojęcia, że wróżki uczęszczają do naszej szkoły. Według Petera ich randka poszła naprawdę dobrze i był pewien, że Michelle była zakochana w nim po uszy. Zdecydowałem tego nie komentować i pozwolić mu w to wierzyć. Osobiście Kiku nie był podekscytowany wizją pójścia na Wiosenne Tańce z Mei Ling z angielskiego. Peter próbował wyciągnąć z niego, jaki typ dziewczyny preferuje, ale przeszkodziłem mu, wskazując przyzwoite miejsce parkingowe przy domie towarowym. Kiku westchnął z ulgą i posłał mi wdzięczny uśmiech.

Kiedy poruszyliśmy temat tańców, Kiku praktycznie błagał mnie, bym pojawił się na nich, twierdząc, że będzie prawie tak zabawnie, jak na tych w Londynie. Peter wydawał się rozbawiony, kiedy odpowiedziałem:  
- W rzeczywistości nie byłem na żadnym szkolnym tańcu w Londynie.

- Dlaczego nie? – spytał, kiedy szliśmy w stronę najbliższego sklepu z prezentami. Kiku i ja wymieniliśmy spojrzenia. Nie ważne, jak byliśmy niedoświadczeni – oboje wiedzieliśmy, że wybieranie się do taniego, turystycznego sklepu, by kupić prezent dla dziewczyny, nie było dobrym pomysłem. Kiku odciągnął Petera od breloków z wyświetlaczem i pociągnął go do bardziej luksusowego (i bez wątpienia droższego) sklepu.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.  
- Nigdy nie zostałem zaproszony. - Peter spojrzał posępnie.

- Ludzie nie zapraszali cię tam, więc nie poszedłeś, ale kiedy ludzie zapraszają cię tu, mówisz nie? Cóż... Nie wszystkim, bo prócz Taylora – dodał Peter w zamyśleniu. Parsknąłem.

- Taylor? O czym ty mówisz? - zażądałem. Peter i Kiku wymienili spojrzenia.

- Taylor powiedział _wszystki_m, że zabiera cię na bal – wyjaśnił mi Peter. Poczułem dreszcz przerażenia.

- _Co? _- praktycznie ryknąłem. Kiku westchnął.

- Mówiłem ci, że Arthur nie idzie z Taylorem – powiedział cicho do Petera.

Pomimo że nie pozwalałem niczemu zniszczyć mojego dobrego nastroju, to wiadomość, że Taylor może być moim partnerem na balu, znacząco mnie zirytowała.

- Swoją drogą, to dlatego Laurent cię nie lubi – dodał Peter i nagle poczułem lekkie rozbawienie.

Peterowi nie było trudno odszukać wielu ładnych rzeczy dla Michelle – jego jedynym problemem była decyzja, którą wybrać. Kiedy robił wyliczankę nad pięcioma znalezionymi przedmiotami, podszedłem do Kilku. Kiku oglądał ze zmieszaniem pluszowe misie i śliczną, małą figurkę wróżki siedzącej na kwiatku.

- Misie wyglądają słodko. A to jest prawie ten sam rodzaj kwiatów, które ona zawsze nosi – zauważyłem, podchodząc i stając za nim. Kiku odwrócił się i wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak sądzę – powiedział, podnosząc misia. - Wiesz, bardzo lubię Mei i ona zawsze jest dla mnie bardzo miła, ale...

- Nie jest w twoim typie, prawda? - spytałem i Kiku pokiwał głową, wzdychając. - Raczej preferujesz Greków, nie? - figlarnie zasugerowałem. Kiku zarumienił się.

- O cz-czym ty mówisz? - zająknął się. Uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi.

- Och, o niczym – odpowiedziałem niedbale. - Hej, czy Paye często nie chodzą do szkoły? - spytałem, mając nadzieję, że brzmię normalnie i nonszalancko. Kiku pokiwał głową, kiedy odkładał misia.

- Kiedykolwiek tylko jest naprawdę ładna pogoda, Paye wyruszają na wędrówkę – włączając w to ich rodziców. Oni są bardzo „wyjściową" rodziną – stwierdził Kiku. Nawet nie kłopotał się z pytaniem mnie, czemu chcę to wiedzieć. To była w nim dobra rzecz – był zbyt grzeczny, by być tak irytująco ciekawym jak Peter. Wybrałem dobrą osobę do wzięcia na spytki.

Po tym, jak Kiku i Peter w końcu kupili prezenty (Peter jakąś głupią poruszającą się figurkę, a Kiku misia), zdecydowaliśmy się wyruszyć do najbliższego lokalu, gdzie planowaliśmy zjeść obiad. Ponieważ skończyliśmy tak szybko, zdecydowałem, że chcę sprawdzić kilka lokalnych księgarni przed jedzeniem. Pozwoliłem Kiku i Peterowi pójść przodem – wolałem polować na książki w spokoju.

Spacerowałem chodnikiem, zaglądając w witryny w poszukiwaniu dobrej księgarni, w której mogła być książka, której szukałem. Wydawało się, że jest tu tylko jedna księgarnia. Siedziała w niej samotnie starsza pani, mając nadzieję, że ktoś do niej wstąpi. Zadecydowałem, że nie chcę wchodzić i być zmuszonym rozmawiać z nią, więc poszedłem dalej.

Próbowałem myśleć o przypadkowych rzeczach, by nie rozważać tego, co powiedział mi Kiku i tego, czego dowiedziałem się od Alfreda F. Jonesa podczas wycieczki na plażę. Kiedy spojrzałem w górę, by zobaczyć, na której ulicy jestem, zauważyłem czerwone auto, dziwnie wyglądające jak pewne Ferrari Enzo, zaparkowane naprzeciw miejsca, gdzie stałem, co sprawiło, że znów zacząłem o nim myśleć. Głupi, nierzetelny, irytujący, francuski wampir-żaba.

Tupiąc, odszedłem od głupiego, wyglądającego jak Enzo samochodu i dalej podążałem swoją drogą, już wystarczająco mocno zirytowany. Nadchodził czas, by spotkać się z Peterem i Kiku, więc musiałem się przed tym uspokoić.

Słońce zaczęło zachodzić i w miejscu, gdzie byłem, robiło się coraz ciemniej. Przeciąłem drogę i skręciłem w lewo, a wtedy spostrzegłem, że zmierzam w złym kierunku. Już nie szedłem obok sklepów, ale przy magazynach. Kurwa. Zdecydowałem się odtworzyć moja drogę, by trafić w bardziej znajome miejsce.

Kiedy próbowałem wrócić do miejsca, gdzie stało auto wyglądające jak Enzo, zobaczyłem czwórkę mężczyzn, niewiele ode mnie starszych, potykając się na chodniku. Nosili oni brudne, potargane ubrania i wyglądali, jakby od dłuższego czasu nie widzieli prysznica. Mogłem prawie poczuć, jak śmierdzą. Próbowałem iść szybciej, by utrzymać zdrową odległość 50 stóp między nimi a mną, myśląc o pieniądzach w moim portfelu. Miałem gorącą nadzieję, że w ich odurzeniu nie zauważą mnie.

- Hej, dzieciaku! - zawołał do mnie jeden z nich. Kurwa. Postanowiłem dalej iść, minąć róg i zacząć biec. - Hej, czekaj! - krzyknął ponownie.

Rozejrzałem się wokół za czymś znajomym, próbując znaleźć się znowu w miejscu, gdzie przebywali ludzie i gdzie nie powinienem zostać okradziony. Mogłem usłyszeć, jak biegną za mną. Przełknąłem ślinę i zdecydowałem także pobiec prosto. Kiedy nie słyszałem już, by za mną biegli, zwolniłem do chodu.

Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, jak usłyszałem ciężki oddech dwóch mężczyzn niedaleko za mną. Modliłem się, by nie byli częścią pierwszej grupy i postanowiłem ich zignorować.

Starałem się wyglądać normalnie, jakbym nie był gotowy zacząć bieg mojego życia, by uratować siebie od zostania zbitym na krwawą miazgę tylko dla moich pieniędzy.

Skręciłem za następny róg. Podążający za mną mężczyźni byli teraz bliżej. Starałem się iść szybciej, tylko po to, by zobaczyć dwóch kolejnych facetów opartych o ścianę i uśmiechających się złośliwie. Ta dwójka za mną nie śledziła mnie. Oboje zaganiali mnie w to miejsce.

- Tutaj jesteś! - powiedział jeden z mężczyzn opartych o ścianę, krocząc teraz ku mnie. Jego przyjaciel podążał za nim.

- Po prostu poszliśmy na około, nie? - stwierdził jeden z facetów za mną, pchając mnie do przodu.

- Odpierdolcie się – warknąłem do nich, zaciskając pięści, przygotowując się do walki z nimi, jeśli to będzie konieczne. Chociaż to mogłoby być trudne, dałbym sobie radę z dwójką facetów, ale z czwórką?

Jeden z nich roześmiał się.  
- Och, nie bądź taki. Chcieliśmy po prostu pożyczyć od ciebie trochę pieniędzy – zgrywał się.

- I może też buty, wyglądają na drogie – powiedział inny mężczyzna. Spojrzałem na nich, przygotowując się do sięgnięcia w kierunku najbliższego faceta, by mu przypierniczyć.

Nagle zza rogu wyłoniły się światła, oślepiając nas na chwilę. Co, do cholery?

Byłem gotów skoczyć przed samochód, by go zatrzymać, kiedy zauważyłem, że to czerwone Enzo. Och.

Auto zatrzymało się prosto przede mną, po zrobieniu kilku skomplikowanych obrotów. Głupie popisy. Drzwi od strony pasażera otworzyły się.

- Wsiadaj. Teraz – rozkazał mi głos. Normalnie odmówiłbym, z uwagi na to, jak nie znoszę Francuzów, nie ufam im, oraz dlatego, że Francis nie ma prawa mi niczego nakazywać ale... nie chciałem stracić swojej szansy ratunku od bandytów, więc pospiesznie wsiadłem do samochodu, zanim odjechał.

- Jak ty...?

- Pasy, Arthur, Ostatnia rzecz, której potrzebuję, to mandat przez ciebie.

- Kretyn.

- Quoi?

- Nic.

Jechaliśmy w ciszy. Za każdym razem, kiedy zebrałem się na zerknięcie na Francisa, żałowałem tego. Wyglądał na wkurzonego. Bardzo wkurzonego. Chociaż nie na mnie, to było jasne, skoro nie zaczął na mnie krzyczeć. Nie chciałem niczego mówić, atmosfera była dziwna i niekomfortowa.

Samochód nagle się zatrzymał, wyciągając mnie z zadumy.

- Arthur? - powiedział Francis, głęboko oddychając. Wyglądał, jakby był gotowy komuś przywalić. Przełknąłem ślinę.

- Tak? - spytałem.

- Rozprosz mnie.

- Dlaczego?

- Po prostu to zrób... Proszę. - Teraz Francis brzmiał na lekko zmęczonego.

- Uch... cóż... myślę, że Kiku jest gejem.

- Co? - Francis rzucił mi krótkie spojrzenie.

- Tak... Sądzę, że naprawdę lubi tego Greka, Bena? Zawsze wydaje się być z nim taki szczęśliwy.

- Masz rację. Zastanawiam się, czemu nigdy nie zdobyłem się na to...

- Co?

- Nic.

- Zamierzam też zamordować Taylora - ciągnąłem.

- Zamierzasz?

- Tak. On jest tak cholernie denerwujący. Chociaż, zauważ, że Laurent mógłby przejść po mojej dupie, niczym jakaś będąca na głodzie narkotykowym dziwka, której pieniądze na crack zostały skradzione i...

- Nie dogadujesz się lepiej z Laurentem?

- Laurent jest dziwką, z pewnym rodzajem męskiego PMS. Oczywiście, że nie mogę się z nim dogadywać.

Francis zachichotał.

- Już lepiej? - spytałem. Wciąż wyglądał na bardzo złego...

- Nie.

- W ogóle, to czemu jesteś taki wściekły? - zapytałem.

- Ponieważ czasem... czasem tracę panowanie. Nie byłoby mądrze z mojej strony iść szukać tych drani...

- Taa, nie powinieneś. Mógłbyś ich zgwałcić.

Francis zamrugał.  
- Wciąż próbujesz mnie rozproszyć? - spytał.

- Cóż, oczywiście. Wciąż masz ten straszny wyraz twarzy i raczej wolałbym nie jechać z facetem, który jest gotowy kogoś zabić.

- Więc to tak?

- Dlaczego brzmisz, jakbyś drwił ze mnie?

- Dlaczego zawsze jesteś taki defensywny?

- Ponieważ mnie prowokujesz – wymamrotałem. - Prawdopodobnie powinienem wracać. Peter i Kiku pewnie czekają na mnie...

Francis był już gotowy ponownie prowadzić. Nie odzywaliśmy się już, kiedy Francuz jechał do wymyślnej włoskiej restauracji, w której Peter chciał zjeść. Wyjrzałem przez okno tylko po to, by zobaczyć Kiku i Petera, stojących przed nią. Kiku krążył nerwowo. Nie kłopotałem się z pytaniem go, skąd wiedział, gdzie są moi przyjaciele. Zrzuciłem to na jego francuzowość. Usłyszałem, jak otwierają się drzwi i zanim spojrzałem na siedzenie kierowcy, Francis już był przy moich drzwiach, otwierając je dla mnie.

- Co ty do diabła robisz? - syknąłem do niego. Francis uśmiechnął się, zanim owinął ramię wokół mojej talii.

- Zabieram cię na obiad, oczywiście – odpowiedział beztrosko, kiedy próbowałem wykręcić się z jego ramion.

- Puść mnie, ludzie coś sobie pomyślą – syknąłem do niego ze złością. Francis wzruszył ramionami i przyciągnął mnie bliżej (ku mojemu przerażeniu).

- Pozwól im myśleć.

- Idiota.

Walczyłem z jego uściskiem, w końcu uwalniając się, kiedy złapałem za pasmo jego włosów i pociągnąłem za nie. Francis krzyknął coś o rujnowaniu jego fryzury. Jak dziewczęco.

- Peter! Kiku! - krzyknąłem, próbując zwrócić ich uwagę na siebie. Podbiegli do mnie, Kiku wyglądał na uspokojonego, a Peter na wkurzonego. Obie miny zmieniły się w szok, kiedy w końcu zobaczyli, kto za mną stoi. Stanęli kilka stóp od nas.

- Gdzie do cholery byłeś? - krzyknął na mnie Peter, patrząc na Francisa i z powrotem na mnie.

- Zgubiłem się i wpadłem na Francisa – odpowiedziałem niechętnie. Peter uśmiechnął się do mnie złośliwie.

- _Bonjour_, czy będzie w porządku, jeśli dołączę do was przy obiedzie? - wymruczał Francis do Kiku i Petera. Przewróciłem oczami, widząc, jak Peter otwiera usta w zachwycie.

- Oczywiście – wydyszał Peter.

- Obawiam się, że j-już zjedliśmy – powiedział przepraszająco Kiku.

- W porządku. I tak nie jestem głodny – odpowiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie potrzebuję jeść.

- I stracę szansę na pokazanie tobie prawdziwego jedzenia? - powiedział Francis z niedowierzaniem. - _Non._

- Jestem dobrze obeznany z prawdziwym jedzeniem – burknąłem.

- Sądząc po tym, co przynosisz do szkoły, to szczerze w to wątpię – odpowiedział gładko Francis. Następnie odwrócił się do Kiku i Petera. – Czy będzie w porządku, jeśli odstawię Arthura do domu po tym, jak coś zje? W ten sposób nie będziecie musieli czekać, jak będzie jadł. - To prawdopodobnie była najdłuższa wypowiedź, jaką Francis kiedykolwiek powiedział do Petera (choć pośrednio, skoro Francuz patrzył na Kiku).

Peter kiwnął w ciszy głową, najwyraźniej wciąż pełen zachwytu (i zapewne zapominając o Michelle). Kiku spojrzał na mnie nerwowo, nie pewny, czy chcę zostać sam na sam z Francisem Bonnefoy. Wzruszyłem ramionami i spojrzałem na niego zrezygnowany. Równie dobrze mogłem zostać, miałem wiele pytań, które chciałem mu zadać na osobności.

- W-w porządku – stwierdził Kiku, patrząc na mnie wzrokiem jasno mówiącym „nie daj się zgwałcić". - Do zobaczenia jutro, Arthur... Francis – dodał Kiku po namyśle, zanim pchnął Petera w kierunku jego samochodu, który stał po drugiej stronie ulicy. Peter wyglądał na szalenie ciekawego i miałem dziwne przeczucie, że wkrótce powie Michelle o moim spotkaniu z Francisem i niedługo będę w tym temacie przesłuchiwany. Kiedy samochód odjechał, odwróciłem się w stronę Francisa tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak wchodzi beze mnie do restauracji. Głupia żaba.

Restauracja nie była zbyt zatłoczona – coś, co było jak błogosławieństwo. Zmniejszyła się dzięki temu szansa bycia widzianym z Francisem, chociaż wiedziałem, że po tym, jak Peter porozmawia z Michelle, cała szkoła będzie wiedzieć. Gospodarzem była kobieta i w momencie, kiedy położyła swoje oczy na Francisie, mogłem stwierdzić, że go ocenia.

Francis uśmiechnął się do niej uroczo, sprawiając, że prawie zemdlała. Ciota.  
- Stolik dla dwóch? - Jego głos był nęcący, a kobieta wyglądała, jakby miała się roztopić w kałuży. Jej oczy zerknęły na mnie przelotnie i oddaliły się, była pewna, że prawdopodobnie jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi (nawet nie bliskimi) i nie mogła myśleć o mnie jak o rywalu. Jakbym miał nim dla niej być. Cholerna dziwka. Poprowadziła nas do dużego stołu, wystarczającego dla dużej grupy ludzi w najbardziej zatłoczonej części sali.

Chciałem usiąść, kiedy Francis pokręcił do mnie głową.  
- Może coś bardziej prywatnego? - powiedział cicho do kobiety. Przewróciłem oczami, jak płynnie jej to podpowiedział. Chociaż zaskoczyło mnie, że nie chciał usiąść przy tym stole, oczekiwałem, że ktoś, kto jak on kocha uwagę, zniesie siedzenie w na wpół zatłoczonym miejscu.

Kobieta wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale pokiwała głową. Odwróciła się i poprowadziła nas za ścianę działową, do małych boksów, które były puste.  
- A ten? - zapytała.

- Idealny – wymruczał Francis, mrugając do niej. Kobieta zarumieniła się, chwilowo oszołomiona.

- Emm... - Zamrugała kilka razu. - Wasz kelner zaraz przyjdzie. - Pokręciła głową i podjęła próbę odejścia.

- Dobrze się bawisz robiąc to, prawda? - spytałem Francisa, kiedy w końcu zostaliśmy sami. Jego lewa brew uniosła się.

- Robiąc co? - zapytał niewinnie.

- Robiąc ten dziwny, mrugający uśmiech i oszałamiając ją. Ta biedna dziewczyna prawdopodobnie ma teraz w kuchni cholerny atak.

Francis uśmiechnął się.  
- Czy oszałamiam ciebie? - spytał zaciekawiony. Poczułem krew płynącą do mojej twarzy.

- Ledwie co – mruknąłem, kłamiąc przez zęby. Uśmieszek Francisa powiększył się, jakby przejrzał przez moje łgarstwo. Odwróciłem wzrok.

Kelnerka, ładna brunetka, która przedstawiła siebie jako Allison, przyszła w tej chwili, ratując mnie od większego zażenowania. Kiedy zamówiłem colę (coś, co prawie przegapiła, ponieważ była taka zajęta gapieniem się na głupią żabę) zauważyłem, że Francis nie wziął niczego. Kelnerka odeszła i znowu zostaliśmy sami. Z roztargnieniem przeglądałem menu, patrząc na nazwy posiłków i zastanawiając się, co zamówić, kiedy dostanę mój napój, oraz co, albo i nie, mógłby zamówić Francis.

Czułem, jakby ktoś na mnie patrzył. Uniosłem wzrok tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak Francis gapi się na mnie nie mrugając. Straszne.

- Na co patrzysz? - spytałem gniewnie.

- Jak się teraz czujesz? - spytał, ignorując mój ton. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Dobrze – odpowiedziałem. Francis wydawał się zaintrygowany.

- Quoi? Nie czujesz się zdezorientowany albo zziębnięty...? - pytał. Przewróciłem oczami.

- Oczywiście, że nie – zaszydziłem.

- Powinieneś – odpowiedział.

- Dlaczego? - spytałem zdziwiony, mocniej marszcząc brwi. Francis niedbale wzruszył ramionami.

- Po byciu prawie okradzionym i pobitym na śmierć normalną reakcją jest szok – stwierdził. Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Zawsze byłem dobry w tłumieniu nieprzyjemnych emocji i stawaniu się od nich niezależnym – odpowiedziałem i Francis też się uśmiechnął.

Szczęśliwie, kelnerka przybyła (mocno się rumieniąc, gdy Francis się do niej uśmiechnął, muszę dodać) i uratowała mnie od dalszej rozmowy z nim.

- Jesteś gotowy do złożenia zamówienia? - spytała Francisa. Przewróciłem oczami, widząc, jak rażąco mnie ignorowała.

- Arthur? - zawołał Francis, pokazując na moje menu. Zrobiłem ruch, by mu je podać, zanim zrozumiałem, że chce, bym złożył zamówienie. Kelnerka odwróciła się do mnie, jednak jej oczy stale wracały do Francisa.

- Eem, poproszę ravioli – powiedziałem, podając pierwszą pozycję, którą zobaczyłem.

- A ty? - kelnerka spytała Francisa z nadzieją.

- Obawiam się, że dla mnie nic – odpowiedział serdecznie Francis. Parsknąłem. Oczywiście, że nie mógł niczego zamówić.

- Daj mi znać, jeśli zmienisz zdanie, dobrze? - spytała nieśmiało. Francis mrugnął do niej i kelnerka zachichotała, odchodząc. Znowu przewróciłem oczami, sącząc moją colę. Ku memu zaskoczeniu, byłem bardziej spragniony, niż sądziłem. Chwilę później skończyłem, trzymając pustą szklankę, jednak moje pragnienie zostało całkowicie ugaszone. Niestety, przez pośpiesznie wypitą zimną colę, zacząłem drżeć. Reakcja ta nie umknęła Francisowi.

- Zimno ci? - spytał, a ja się skrzywiłem.

- Troszkę. To tylko cola – odpowiedziałem, pocierając ramiona, by je rozgrzać i pozbawić gęsiej skórki.

- Wziąłeś ze sobą kurtkę? - spytał, ignorując mnie.

- Oczywiście, że wziąłem – stwierdziłem ostro. - Jest... w samochodzie Petera – stwierdziłem, przypominając sobie, jak zrzuciłem z siebie jasną kurtkę, nim wszedłem do sklepu razem z Peterem i Kiku. - No cóż. – mruknąłem, wzruszając ramionami i zjadając kawałek chleba ze stojącego na stole koszyka.

Zanim dostrzegłem, co robi, Francis zdjął jasnozieloną marynarkę, którą miał na sobie i wyciągnął ją w moją stronę. Odepchnąłem od siebie ubranie.

- Nie chcę tego – powiedziałem. Francis zrobił niezadowoloną minę, pchając ją w moją stronę z większą siłą.

- _Nalegam_ – wymruczał, sięgając pod stół i kładąc rękę na moim udzie i sprawiając, że moje kolana zmiękły, a twarz zrobiła się czerwona. Uznałem to za brudny, podstępny chwyt. Bez słowa wciągnąłem na siebie jego głupią marynarkę, rzucając mu złe spojrzenie.

- Zielony kolor uroczo wygląda przy twoich oczach – powiedział złośliwie, mrugając. Warknąłem.

- Zamknij się, żabo – rzuciłem do niego, odrywając zębami kawałek chleba i żując go. Francis tylko zachichotał w odpowiedzi. Zastanawiałem się, czy już mogę zacząć go przepytywać.

- Jest jakiś powód tego, że się na mnie patrzysz? - zapytał Francis, uśmiechając się lubieżnie. Zamrugałem, czerwień rozlała się na moje policzki. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że się na niego gapiłem. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Żaden z tych, które sugerujesz – odpowiedziałem i Francis roześmiał się. - Ale... zauważyłem, że zwykle jesteś w lepszym humorze, gdy twoje oczy są jasnoniebieskie – ciągnąłem.

Patrzył na mnie, wyraźnie zaskoczony moim spostrzeżeniem.  
- Quoi? - spytał.

- Zawsze jesteś totalnym dupkiem, kiedy twoje oczy są ciemnoniebieskie. Myślę jednak, że teraz już będę mógł to przewidzieć – ciągnąłem. - Mam teorię, czemu tak jest.

Francis przewrócił oczami.  
- Kolejna teoria? - dopytał. - Znowu pochodząca z jakiejś opowieści?

- Nie dokładnie... ale nie wymyśliłem tego sam – przyznałem z zakłopotaniem. Francis uniósł lewą brew.

Zanim mógł mnie spytać, co dokładnie miałem na myśli, kelnerka przybyła z moim jedzeniem. W tym momencie uderzyło mnie to, że kiedy Francis i ja rozmawialiśmy, byliśmy pochyleni ku sobie nad stołem, ponieważ w chwili, gdy ją zobaczyliśmy, wyprostowaliśmy się.

Po bezceremonialnym postawieniu przede mną jedzenie (które, musiałem przyznać, nie wyglądało tak źle) kelnerka znowu odwróciła się do Francisa.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie ma nic, co mogłabym ci dać? - spytała go. Ani mi, ani Francisowi nie umknęło podwójne znaczenie tego zdania. Francis uśmiechnął się radośnie, sprawiając, że kelnerka zarumieniła się.

- Nie w tej chwili, ale może później – wymruczał uwodzicielsko. Zignorowałem ich oboje, zaczynając jeść. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, ravioli było całkiem dobre. Zająłem się nim entuzjastycznie, prawie nie zauważając odejścia kelnerki.

- Jak smakuje ci prawdziwe jedzenie? - dokuczał mi Francis, patrząc, jak jem. Spojrzałem na niego. - Ale o czym mówiłeś, zanim nam przerwano? - ciągnął, chcąc, bym odpowiedział. Przełknąłem, wymyślając, jak to powiedzieć.

- Powiem... Powiem ci w samochodzie, jeśli...

- Są jakieś warunki? - przerwał mi Francis.

- Oczywiście, że są. Mam pytania, które chcę ci zadać. - odpowiedziałem. Francis zmarszczył brwi.

- W porządku. Pytaj – odpowiedział.

- Czemu tu jesteś? - spytałem. - Była jakakolwiek przyczyna, czy był to przypadek, że się tutaj spotkaliśmy?

Francis przyglądał mi się przez kilka sekund, zanim uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Następne pytanie, s'il vous plaît – stwierdził w końcu.

- Najpierw odpowiedz na to pytanie! - zażądałem.

- Następne – powiedział tonem kończącym dyskusję. Westchnąłem z irytacją i zjadłem trochę więcej, zanim zadałem następne pytanie.

- Ok. Więc, hipotetycznie, powiedzmy, że ktoś może czytać w myślach, czy coś w tym stylu, tylko że z kilkoma wyjątkami.

- Tylko z jednym wyjątkiem – wtrącił się Francis. - Hipotetycznie – dodał.

Uśmiechnąłem się, zadowolony, że ciągnął to dalej.  
- Dobrze, więc tylko jeden wyjątek. Jak sądzisz, jak to działa? Czy istnieją ograniczenia i jeśli tak, to jakie? I czy mógłby... Powiedz, jak mógłby znaleźć kogoś w odpowiedniej chwili? Skąd by wiedział, że ta osoba ma kłopoty? - pytałem.

- To wszystko jest tylko w teorii, oui? - spytał Francis, a ja kiwnąłem głową. - Cóż... jeśli osoba, która może czytać w myślach...

- Nazwij go Żabą – zasugerowałem. Francis przewrócił oczmi.

- Okej. Więc jeśli _Żaba _nie byłby zajęty próbowaniem dostania numeru pięknej kobiety, którą zobaczył i by skupił swoją uwagę, nie potrzebowałby wyczucia czasu – powiedział Francis, uśmiechając się. - Wydaje mi się zabawne, że zdołałeś wpaść w kłopoty w tak małym mieście. Prawdopodobnie znacznie podniósłbyś ich wskaźnik przestępczości – zażartował. Skrzywiłem się.

- To _miało_ być hipotetyczne – przypomniałem mu ozięble, kiedy zachichotał.

- Powinniśmy mówić o tobie jako „Angleterre"? - dokuczał mi.

- Jak mnie znalazłeś? - zapytałem nagle, prawie zaskoczony zaciętością w moim głosie. - Skąd wiedziałeś?

Francis wpatrzył się we mnie, marszcząc brwi. Uderzyło mnie to, że próbował namyślić się, czy powiedzieć mi prawdę, czy nie.

- Przyjechałem tu za tobą i twoimi przyjaciółmi – przyznał w końcu. Wiedziałem – cholerny prześladowca. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Jest jakiś powód, że tu jesteś? Oczywiście, poza faktem, że jesteś dziwakiem – spytałem. Francis wpatrzył się we mnie.

- Próbowałem utrzymać cię przy życiu – odparł z irytacją. Wyśmiałem go.

- Utrzymać mnie _przy życiu_? Potrafię sam przeżyć, dziękuję ci bardzo – odpowiedziałem wyniośle.

- Wciąż jakoś wątpię, czy beze mnie nie zostałbyś zabity przez uderzenie samochodu Taylora – zauważył Francis. Skrzywiłem się, miał rację.

- Cóż, może moim przeznaczeniem było zostać zabitym przez auto tego idioty – nie pomyślałeś o tym? - spytałem. - Być może mój numer wypadł w tamtej chwili i przez twoją ingerencję przeznaczenie próbuje mnie zabić w inny sposób.

Francis uśmiechnął się mrocznie.  
- Twój numer wypadł w chwili, kiedy się spotkaliśmy– wyszeptał. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł mi po plecach, kiedy atmosfera zrobiła się cięższa. Pamiętałem nienawiść w jego ciemnoniebieskich oczach i nieświadomie zadrżałem. - Pamiętasz to? - zapytał.

Pokiwałem głową, przełamując spojrzenie i wpatrując się w mój wciąż całkiem pełny talerz.

- To zabawne, że wciąż żyjesz... - Francis mruknął do siebie, wyraźnie zagubiony w myślach. Znowu na niego spojrzałem.

- Dzięki tobie – powiedziałem, próbując sprawić, by brzmiało to, jakby uratowanie mojego życia było czymś okropnym. Francis pokiwał głową. - I faktowi, że dałeś radę mnie znaleźć. Swoją drogą, wierzę, że zasługuję na wyjaśnienie, jak to zrobiłeś – podpowiedziałem.

Francis westchnął, przewracając oczami.  
- Najpierw zjedz, a potem porozmawiamy – powiedział.

- Nie, będę jeść, podczas gdy ty mi odpowiesz – targowałem się. Francis wzruszył ramionami, a ja wsunąłem kęs ravioli do ust.

- Znaleźć ciebie było o wiele trudniej – normalnie mogę wyśledzić kogoś już po usłyszeniu jego myśli kilka razy – zaczął. Pokiwałem głową i jadłem dalej. - Trzymałem w pamięci myśli Kiku, kiedy jeździłem wokół – ciągnął. - Ale kiedy rozmawiałem z piękną kobietą o imieniu Jessica, straciłem jego ślad, i kiedy po dostaniu jej numeru wróciłem do niego, zrozumiałem, że już ich opuściłeś. Próbowałem zlokalizować cię w księgarni, którą miałeś odwiedzić, ale nie mogłem cię tam znaleźć. Zacząłem podczas jazdy słuchać myśli ludzi wokół, próbując znaleźć kogoś, kto widział twoją twarz – miałem nadzieję, że ludzie będą myśleć o twoich okropnych brwiach i zastanawiać się, czy nie są one nienormalne – dodał. Spojrzałem na niego groźnie.

- A wtedy? - dopytałem.

- Zobaczyłem twoją twarz w oczach jednego z tych mężczyzn. Myślał o tym, jak jesteś ubrany, spodziewał się, że masz dużo pieniędzy – ciągnął Francis. - Myślał z rozkoszą, jak łatwo byłoby pobić cię i uciec z twoim pieniędzmi – powiedział, zaciskając zęby. - To przypomniało mi o... o czymś, co stało się mojemu przyjacielowi dawno temu i mnie rozzłościło. Miałem zamiar pozwolić ci pójść z twoimi przyjaciółmi... ale nie wiedziałem, co zrobię, jeśli zostanę sam. Mógłbym tam wrócić i upolować ich – powiedział mrocznie.

Przełknąłem.  
- A wtedy gwałcić ich do śmierci? - zaproponowałem słabo, próbując rozluźnić atmosferę. Francis parsknął i przewrócił oczami.

- Gotowy do wyjścia? - zapytał. Spojrzałem na mój pusty talerz.

- Pewnie – powiedziałem, wstając, kiedy podeszła do nas kelnerka. Miałem podejrzane wrażenie, że obserwowała nas przez cały czas.

- W czym mogę pomóc? - spytała Francisa, który odpowiedział czarującym uśmiechem.

- Jestem gotowy... na zapłatę – powiedział, sugerując coś zupełnie innego. Kelnerka zamrugała, oczywiście bez tchu. Przewróciłem oczami w irytacji. Kobieta wyjęła rachunek z czarnej teczki i podała Francisowi, który miał już banknot w ręce. - Możesz zatrzymać resztę – powiedział, mrugając. Kelnerka praktycznie zemdlała na ten komentarz i pyszniąc się, radośnie wróciła do kuchni. Kiedy ruszyliśmy ku wyjściu, Francis wziął za cel rozmowę z każdą dziewczyną, która na niego spojrzała, włączając w to kilku mężczyzn.

- Możemy już iść, czy jeszcze nie zarwałeś do wszystkich? - rzuciłem do niego zirytowany. Francis uśmiechnął się do mnie, kiedy wyszliśmy na zimne, nocne powietrze.

- Ktoś jest zazdrosny – dokuczał mi. Spojrzałem na niego.

- Czemu do diabła miałbym być zazdrosny? - odpowiedziałem ze złością.

W chwili, kiedy dotarliśmy do samochodu, Francis wyszedł przede mnie i otworzył drzwi pasażera, przytrzymując je dla mnie i uśmiechając się, jakby był dżentelmenem, a ja głupią dziewczyną, która z nim była. Zarumieniłem się i odepchnąłem go, zatrzaskując drzwi i zapinając pasy. Nie chciałem tego przyznać, ale byłem zadowolony, że miałem na sobie głupią marynarkę Francisa – było całkiem zimno. Część mnie była naprawdę szczęśliwa, że Francuz prawdopodobnie marznie, nawet jeśli tak nie wygląda.

Francis przedostał się przez miejskie ulice z łatwością, skręcając ku autostradzie. Spojrzałem na niego ukradkiem, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że patrzy on na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Co? - burknąłem do niego, czując się niezbyt komfortowo. Francis uśmiechnął się.

- Teraz jest moja kolej, by zadawać ci pytania! - odpowiedział mi radośnie.


	12. Rozdział 11

Betowała: Kot Kapral

Rozdział jedenasty:

- Nie skończyłem jeszcze zadawać moich pytań! - zaprotestowałem, blednąc przez potwornie szybką jazdę Francisa.

Francis przewrócił oczami.  
- W porządku, ale jeszcze tylko jedno – zgodził się w końcu. Pomyślałem nad tym, które pytanie powinienem zadać.

- Mówiłeś, że wiedziałeś, że poszedłem na południe. Skąd? - spytałem. Francis uśmiechnął się.

- Czy to nie jest oczywiste? Podążałem za twoim zapachem. Swoją drogą, pachniesz wyśmienicie – wymruczał Francis. Spojrzałem na niego, ignorując rumieniec wkradający się na moje policzki.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje wcześniejsze pytanie – o czytaniu w myślach. Jak to działa i czy możesz czytać w myślach wszystkich? I czy cała twoja rodzina może to robić? - pytałem go.

- To więcej niż jedno pytanie – zaprotestował Francis. Utkwiłem w nim wzrok, zanim nie odpowiedział. - I nie, jestem jedyną osobą, która umie czytać w myślach. To nie tak, że mogę zajrzeć do umysłu każdego – mogę czytać tylko w myślach ludzi znajdujących się blisko mnie. Jeśli słyszałem kogoś dużo razy, zazwyczaj mogę usłyszeć jego głos nawet jeśli jest dalej ode mnie. Normalnie ignoruję większość głosów, jedyny czas, gdy zwracam na nie uwagę, to chwila, kiedy wchodzę do pokoju i słucham, co inni o mnie myślą - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Więc dlaczego nie możesz mnie słyszeć? - spytałem.

Francis zmarszczył brwi.  
- Nie wiem dlaczego – przyznał. - Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jesteś niezwykle tępy – zażartował, a ja spojrzałem na niego spode łba. - Chociaż szkoda, _chciałby_m usłyszeć, co o _mnie _myślisz – wymruczał, patrząc na mnie intensywnie niebieskimi oczyma.

Poczułem niesamowitą ulgę, że nie mógł usłyszeć, co pomyślałem w tej chwili.

- Ale wystarczy o mnie, chciałbym usłyszeć, co ty wiesz – powiedział Francis, wciąż utrzymując na mnie spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, próbując wymyślić, jak zacząć. Moje oczy podążyły do prędkościomierza i zbladłem.

- Co jest, kurwa! - zawyłem, łapiąc w panice boki mojego fotela. Francis zamrugał, patrząc na mnie zaskoczony. – Zwolnij, do chuja! Wiem, że _ty_ nie umrzesz, kiedy zderzymy się z innym samochodem z cholerną prędkością 210 kilometrów na godzinę, ale _ja_ tak!

- Nie zderzymy się – zapewnił mnie Francis, wciąż nie patrząc, gdzie jedziemy. Czułem, jak cały kolor znika z mojej twarzy, gdy skręciliśmy w lewo, prawie uderzając w samochód przed nami.

- Przysięgam na Boga, że jeśli teraz nie zwolnisz... - zagroziłem ze złością. Mój głos drżał przez strach albo wściekłość, a może mieszankę obu. Moje oko drgnęło, kiedy wartość na prędkościomierzu wzrosła do 225.

- Quoi? Co zrobisz? - zapytał Francis. -_ Zabijesz_ mnie? - Zaczął się śmiać.

- Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę – warknąłem, wciskając się w oparcie fotela i błagając Boga, bym wyszedł z tego cało.

- Nienawiść to takie mocne słowo, mon cheri – lepsza jest raczej _miłość_ niż nienawiść – powiedział Francis beztrosko. Błysnął w moją stronę uśmiechem, a ja podarowałem mu najbardziej nienawistne spojrzenie, na które byłem w stanie się zebrać w moim obecnym stanie.

- Poza tym – ciągnął - kocham widzieć cię tak agresywnego – mruknął, pochylając się.

- PATRZ NA DROGĘ! - wrzasnęłam, rumieniąc się wściekle, a Francis zwrócił twarz w przód. W jego oczach tańczyła wesołość. Rzuciłem mu groźne spojrzenie i wyjrzałem za okno, zauważając, że nie mogę zobaczyć na zewnątrz zbyt wiele – jednak wszystko było lepsze od patrzenia na Francisa.

- Więc powiesz mi teraz o swojej teorii? - spytał Francuz z nadzieją.

- Nie.

- Ale obiecałeś!

- To było zanim próbowałeś mnie zabić przez swoją lekkomyślną jazdę. Powinienem cię zgłosić do mojego ojca, jest głównym gliną w tym głupim mieście, wiesz?

- Ale nie zrobisz tego.

- Co sprawia, że jesteś tego taki pewien? - kłapnąłem, odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć. Francis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, sprawiając, że mój żołądek skurczył się niespodziewanie.

- Ponieważ tego nie zrobisz – powtórzył spokojnie. Zarumieniłem się i odwróciłem wzrok. - Teraz powiesz mi o swojej teorii, oui?

- Nie waż się śmiać – wymruczałem i Francis pokiwał głową. - Cóż... Tak naprawdę nie wymyśliłem tego sam – przyznałem.

- Kolejny pomysł pochodzący z komiksu? - dokuczył mi Francis, a ja zaczerwieniłem się.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - warknąłem. - Doszedłem do tego podczas wycieczki na plażę.

- Quoi? - spytał zdziwiony Francis.

- Spotkałem kogoś, kto jest synem przyjaciela mojego taty, Alfreda F. Jones'a – wyjaśniłem. Francis wciąż wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. - Jego tata jest burmistrzem w Riverside... Jego pradziadek był pewnego rodzaju przywódcą plemienia, gdy żył – dodałem. Francis teraz zrozumiał i skrzywił się lekko.

- Rozumiem – powiedział cicho. – Dalej. – Mimo wszystko, namawiał mnie, bym mówił.

- Opowiedział mi jedną ze swoich legend. – Zawahałem się, nie będąc pewnym, czy Francis chce usłyszeć, czego się dowiedziałem.

- Arthur? - spytał Francis, chcąc, bym ciągnął dalej. Pokiwałem głową i kontynuowałem.

- Była o wampirach – powiedziałem, patrząc na niego, by zobaczyć, czy Francis jakoś zareaguje. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu i tylko wpatrywał się w drogę przed nami. Jedyną reakcją, którą otrzymałem od niego, gdy to powiedziałem, było to, że mocniej ścisnął kierownicę, a jego palce stały się jeszcze bledsze.

- I? Automatycznie założyłeś, że jestem jednym z nich? - spytał Francis, próbując utrzymać lekki ton. Pokręciłem głową.

- Nie... On... on wspomniał twoją rodzinę – stwierdziłem. Francis nie odpowiedział. - On myślał, że to są jakieś głupie przesądy, w pewien sposób śmieszne... i żenujące. Przekonałem go jednak, żeby mi o tym opowiedział – dodałem, czując się lekko winny.

- Czemu? - spytał Francis, wciąż nie nawiązując ze mną kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Laurent zechciał być dupkiem i wspomniał cię, starając się mnie sprowokować. Jeden z gości z Riverside powiedział, że twoja rodzina nie jest tutaj mile widziana i... poprosiłem Alfreda, by mi o tym opowiedział – wyjaśniłem bez przekonania. Nie mam mowy, bym powiedział Francisowi o moich próbach flirtu.

- Jak? - spytał Francis.

- Bardzo ładnie poprosiłem i Alfred był tak zachwycony tym, że jestem takim dżentelmenem, że od razu zgodził się mi powiedzieć – stwierdziłem sztywno, odwracając wzrok. Francis wybuchnął śmiechem. Moje policzki zabarwiły się, kiedy się odwróciłem, by na niego spojrzeć.

- I co potem zrobiłeś? - spytał po śmianiu się przez całe dwie minuty.

- Poszukałem w Internecie.

- I?

- Znalazłem jakieś głupie, fałszywie brzmiące rzeczy. Wtedy też stwierdziłem, że tak naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi i poszedłem spać – powiedziałem nonszalancko, ukradkiem patrząc na Francisa. Wydawał się on być obojętnym wobec mojej odpowiedzi, jednak jego ręce zaciskały się na kierownicy mocniej, niż to było konieczne.

- Nie obchodzi cię? - spytał Francis, brzmiąc na zaskoczonego i odrobinę przerażonego.

- Nie.

- Nawet to, że nie jestem człowiekiem? Że jestem potworem? - pytał Francis. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Spotkałem ludzi, którzy byli potworni i nieludzi, którzy byli ludzcy – odpowiedziałem.

- Ale jak możesz nie... Czekaj. Nieludzi? - spytał Francis, odwracając się, by na mnie spojrzeć. Zlustrowałem go i przewróciłem oczami.

- Nie jesteś pierwszym nieczłowiekiem, którego spotkałem, wiesz? – powiedziałem. Francis patrzył na mnie przez kilka sekund, zanim się odwrócił.

- Więc naprawdę o to nie dbasz? - spytał Francis.

- Nie. Jestem tylko... ciekawy – przyznałem.

- Czego?

- Ile masz lat? - wypaliłem.

- Siedemnaście – odpowiedział gładko Francis. Parsknąłem.

- Nie wyglądasz starzej niż na 20-ileś – powiedziałem.

- Mam siedemnaście lat – powtórzył.

- Jak długo jesteś siedemnastolatkiem? - spytałem sceptycznie. Francis otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć i zamknął je z zamyśleniem na twarzy.

- Jakiś czas – odpowiedział w końcu Francis, wyglądając na zakłopotanego. - Nie znam dokładnej liczby.

Pokiwałem głową.  
- Więc to całe „wampir nie może wychodzić w ciągu dnia" to mit, prawda? - ciągnąłem. Francis kiwnął głową. - I nie śpisz w trumnie, nie? - dodałem.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Trumny są brzydkie i tandetne – powiedział Francis, wyglądając na urażonego. - Poza tym ,nie mogę spać.

- Wcale? - spytałem.

- Wcale – powtórzył.

- Mimo to, wciąż jesteś w stanie pieprzyć się z całym ciałem uczniowskim – mruknąłem do siebie.

- Hmm?

- Nic.

- Słyszałem to, wiesz? – zauważył Francis i spojrzałem na niego.

- Ja tylko powiedziałem prawdę – odpowiedziałem i Francis roześmiał się.

- Jak to może być prawdą? Powiedziałeś, że z całym ciałem uczniowskim, a czy ty nie jesteś jego częścią? - wymruczał, pochylając się. Zarumieniłem się i odsunąłem, odwracając się, by znów wyjrzeć przez okno.

- Trzymaj swoje cholerne oczy na drodze – wymruczałem i Francis roześmiał się ponownie.

- Jestem zaskoczony, że wciąż nie zadałeś mi najważniejszego pytania ze wszystkich – powiedział Francis po krótkiej chwili ciszy. Spojrzałem na niego.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytałem.

- Moją dietę, oczywiście – odpowiedział Francis.

- Och, racja – powiedziałem. - Oczywiście.

- Też o to nie dbasz? - spytał Francis.

- Nie. Ty masz swój gust i ja mam swój – odpowiedziałem monotonnie. Jeśli mam być szczery, cała ta sprawa z piciem krwi przerażała mnie, ale jak miałbym mu to powiedzieć?

- Szkoda, że twój jest straszny – zażartował lekko Francis, a ja spochmurniałem. - Naprawdę jesteś obojętny na ten temat? Sądziłem, że ktoś, kto mdleje na widok krwi i posoki tak, jak ty, będzie tym przerażony – dokuczał mi Francis, a jego oczy błyszczały radośnie. Mój grymas pogłębił się.

- Nie mdleję na widok krwi i posoki – warknąłem.

- Och _désolé, _miałem na myśli, że prawie mdleje – powiedział Francis, chichocząc.

- Zamknij się – mruknąłem, odwracając wzrok.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś mi jeszcze na pytanie – przypomniał mi Francis.

- Odpowiedź brzmi: tak. Nie dbam o to, czy pijesz krew, zresztą, to nie jest ludzka krew – odpowiedziałem. Kątem oka mogłem zobaczyć, że Francis zmarszczył brwi.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytał.

- Alfred powiedział mi, że twoja rodzina nie poluje na ludzi – wyjaśniłem, nieco zaskoczony, jak bardzo zwyczajnie brzmiał mój głos, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę temat. - I że przez to nie powinniście być zbyt niebezpieczni.

- Alfred naprawdę powiedział, że moja rodzina nie jest niebezpieczna? - Głos Francisa brzmiał sceptycznie.

- Powiedział, że nie_ powinniście_ być niebezpieczni, ale wciąż jest szansa, że moglibyście być i dlatego nie chcą was blisko Riverside – odpowiedziałem. Francis pokiwał głową, teraz rozumiejąc. - Więc... miał rację? Polujecie na zwierzęta? - zapytałem.

- Tak – odpowiedział. Francis westchnął ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku. - Ale _jesteśmy_ niebezpieczni. Bardzo dobrze się kontrolujemy, ale czasami... czasami popełniamy błędy – wymamrotał Francis. Mroczna atmosfera wróciła, owijając się wokół nas jak koc. Przełknąłem ciężko.

- Błędy? - powtórzyłem.

- Pozwolić sobie być blisko pokusy. Coś jak to, że siedzę tu teraz z tobą – odpowiedział Francis. Odwróciłem wzrok.

- Więc to jest błąd? - spytałem, zaskoczony, jak to mnie nagle zasmuciło.

- Najbardziej niebezpieczny, jaki mogłem popełnić – powiedział cicho Francis.

Nad nami zawisła cisza. Francis skoncentrował się na jeździe ciemniejącą autostradą, a ja zająłem się patrzeniem za okno. Cisza wydawała się niezręczna i kręciłem się w moim fotelu, kiedy się przedłużała.

- Dlaczego polujesz na zwierzęta, zamiast na ludzi? - zapytałem nagle, odwracając się twarzą do niego. Mój głos wyszedł głośniejszy, niż oczekiwałem. Francis zamrugał, zaskoczony tak nagłym pytaniem.

- Myślisz, że chcę być potworem? - spytał mnie, będąc wciąż w swoim „mrocznym trybie".

- Mimo to, wciąż polujesz na dziewice – wymamrotałem, a Francis uśmiechnął się.

- Jakie to okrutnie z twojej strony, że to mówisz. Łamiesz moje serce – odpowiedział, a ja przewróciłem oczami.

- Ale nie jesteś teraz głodny, prawda? - spytałem, wracając do poprzedniego tematu. Francis spojrzał na mnie i pochylił głowę w bok, przyglądając mi się z ciekawością.

- Skąd to wiesz? - spytał.

- Mówiłem ci, że mam teorię. Twoje oczy. Twoje oczy są jaśniejsze, kiedy nie jesteś głody i robią się ciemniejsze, kiedy jesteś. Dodatkowo robisz się irytująco niemiły, kiedy jesteś głodny – odpowiedziałem.

- Jaki jesteś spostrzegawczy – zauważył Francis. - Musisz więc poświęcać mi wiele uwagi.

- Oczywiście, ja... – Zamarłem, rozumiejąc, co miał na myśli. Francis uśmiechnął się. - Więc polowałeś z Antoniem w ostatni weekend, prawda? – spytałem, szybko zmieniając temat i czując, jak kolor wypływa na moje policzki.

- Oui, polowałem – odpowiedział. - Łatwiej jest mi być obok ciebie, kiedy nie chcę przez cały czas ssać twojej krwi - dodał gładko Francis, posyłając mi uśmiech. - Oczywiście, spędziłem cały czas martwiąc się, że możesz być na drodze ciężarówki, nad którą ktoś stracił kontrolę, a mnie tam nie ma, by cię uratować – ciągnął złośliwie. - Myślę, że doprowadziłem Lovino do szaleństwa bardziej, niż zazwyczaj – dodał, brzmiąc na rozbawionego. - To były dla niego ciężkie trzy dni i dla wszystkich innych też.

- Trzy dni? Nie wróciliście dzisiaj? - spytałem, zdziwiony.

- Nie, wróciliśmy w niedzielę – odpowiedział Francis.

- Więc czemu nie byliście w szkole? - spytałem, będąc zaskoczonym, jak _wściekły_ się czułem. To odczucie równało się z rozczarowaniem, które czułem – em, równało się z nie rozczarowaniem, które czułem! To parodia!

- Słońce mnie nie rani ale... nie mogę wychodzić na światło słoneczne tam, gdzie ludzie mogą mnie zobaczyć – stwierdził.

Zmieszany zmarszczyłem brwi.  
- Dlaczego nie? - spytałem.

- Zostawmy to na później. Pokażę ci kiedyś, jeśli będziesz grzeczny – wymruczał Francis. Rzuciłem mu groźne spojrzenie.

Cisza znowu owinęła się wokół nas, tylko że teraz była o wiele bardziej przyjemna niż wcześniej.

- O czym myślałeś tej nocy? - spytał nagle Francis, przerywając ciszę. Patrzyłem na niego, jak zjechał z autostrady i wjechał do miasta. Tu było jaśniej i mogłem zobaczyć znajome miejsca. Prawie byliśmy w domu. Wstydzę się do tego przyznać, ale byłem tym rozczarowany.

- Co? - spytałem.

- Kiedy cię znalazłem. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś się mocno na czymś koncentrował – wyjaśnił Francis.

- Miałem się rzucić na tych drani, kiedy przyjechałeś – przyznałem.

- Chciałem z nimi walczyć? - spytał sceptycznie Francis.

- Co? Myślisz, że nie dałbym im rady? - zapytałem, czując się całkiem urażony.

- Oni_ byli_ o wiele więksi od ciebie... - powiedział Francis, cichnąc.

- Przyzwyczaiłem się walczenia – i _wygrywania_ – przez cały czas – oznajmiłem wyniośle. - Jedynym powodem, przez który nie widziałeś mnie w akcji jest to, że teraz jestem dżentelmenem.

- Dżentelmen, który notorycznie używa przekleństw i ma okropne, pasujące do tego usposobienie – zakpił Francis. Zaczerwieniłem się.

- Pieprz się – wymamrotałem, rumieniąc się bardziej, gdy Francis się śmiał. - Będziesz jutro w szkole? - spytałem od niechcenia, próbując zmienić temat.

- Tak. Mam pozwolenie na jutrzejszy dzień. Przytrzymam ci miejsce koło mnie podczas lunchu – wymruczał Francis. Mój rumieniec pogłębił się, a Francis znowu się roześmiał.

Francis zatrzymał się przed moim domem. Zamrugałem, patrząc przez okno. Światła na dole były zapalone i mogłem zobaczyć kontur Alberta, siedzącego na kanapie przed telewizorem. Moja ciężarówka stała na podjeździe i wszystko wydawało się tak szalenie _normalne, _jakby wszystko, co właśnie nastąpiło, było tylko snem. Usłyszałem zgrzyt otwieranego zamka i podskoczyłem lekko. Ignorując chichot Francisa, wysiadłem, wciąż czując się w pewien sposób oszołomiony. Owiał nas chłodny wiatr i lekko zadrżałem. Pamiętając, że wciąż mam na sobie marynarkę Francisa, zdjąłem ją i podałem właścicielowi, kiedy sam wysiadł z samochodu.

- Zatrzymają ją – nie będziesz miał kurtki na jutro – powiedział Francis, pchając ją w moją stronę.

- Wolałbym nie. Poza tym, mój tata będzie pytać, skąd ją wziąłem – odpowiedziałem, pchając ją z powrotem do Francisa. Odwróciłem się, odchodząc od niego i kierując się w stronę drzwi. Słysząc kroki za mną, zmarszczyłem brwi, kiedy zrozumiałem, że podążał za mną aż do drzwi.

- Arthur? - zapytał Francis, kiedy wyciągnąłem klucze. Odwróciłem się, by spojrzeć na niego.

- Co? - odpowiedziałem. Francis chciał wejść, czy coś? Przecież nie było mowy, bym pozwolił żabie wleźć do mojego domu.

- Obiecasz mi coś? - zapytał cicho, jego głos był bardziej poważny niż wcześniej.

- Zależy co – stwierdziłem.

- Nie chodź sam do lasu – powiedział. Zamrugałem.

- Dlaczego nie? - zapytałem

- Ponieważ moja rodzina i ja nie jesteśmy najbardziej niebezpieczni w okolicy – odpowiedział Francis tonem kończącym dyskusję. Wiedziałem, że nie odpowie na moje pytania, jeśli będę je zadawać. Pokiwałem głową, czując gęsią skórkę przez mroczny wyraz jego twarzy. Francis uśmiechnął się i ciemność opuściła jego twarz. - Do zobaczenia jutro – powiedział.

- Jak tam chcesz – odpowiedziałem nonszalancko, próbując odwrócić się od niego.

- Arthur? - zawołał ponownie Francis. Znowu odwróciłem się do niego. Francis pochylał się w moją stronę, jego nos otarł się o mój. Poczułem jak moje kolana miękną, a głowa zaczyna wirować. - Śpij dobrze – wymruczał, a jego miętowy oddech omiótł moją twarz. Chichocząc przez wzgląd na moją minę, Francis odszedł, wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał w ciemność.

Stałem na ganku, kompletnie oszołomiony przez dobre pięć minut, zanim wróciłem do zmysłów. Zamrugałem kilka razy, wsadziłem klucz do zamka i zamaszyście otworzyłem drzwi, wchodząc do środka i czując, jak ciepło domu uderza we mnie.

- Arthur? - dobiegł mnie głos Alberta z salonu.

- Taa – odpowiedziałem, zdejmując buty i wchodząc do pokoju. Ojciec oglądał z zapałem mecz piłki nożnej. Szybko zerknąłem na ekran. Nie miałem pojęcia, jakie drużyny grają.

- Wróciłeś dość wcześnie – zauważył Albert. Spojrzałem na zegar. Nie było jeszcze nawet dwudziestej.

- Tak – powiedziałem zaskoczony. Kiedy pomyślałem o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się tego wieczoru, wydawało mi się, że trwało to dłużej.

- Dobrze się bawiłeś z chłopakami? - spytał Albert. Pokiwałem głową w roztargnieniu. - Czy jest szansa, że Kiku i Peter namówili cię na tańce? Nie musisz zapraszać dziewczyny, wiesz. Możesz tam spotkać kogoś, kogo polubisz – powiedział. Zarumieniłem się. Albert wciąż myślał, że lubię dziewczyny.

- Emm, nie udało im się – powiedziałem. - Zadzwonię teraz do Petera – powiedziałem, odwracając się. Musiałem mu powiedzieć, by przywiózł mi jutro moją kurtkę.

- Nie byłeś z nim właśnie? - spytał Albert, wyglądając na zmieszanego. Roześmiałem się niezręcznie.

- Umm, tak, ale zostawiłem kurtkę w jego aucie, więc powiem mu, żeby wziął ją jutro do szkoły – powiedziałem odchodząc, zanim Albert mógł mnie spytać o cokolwiek innego.

W momencie kiedy sięgałem po telefon, ten zadzwonił. Wpatrywałem się w niego zaskoczony przez kilka sekund, po czym odzyskałem zmysły i złapałem za słuchawkę.

- Halo? - zapytałem.

- Arthur?

Zamrugałem. Niesamowite. To był Peter.

- Och, tak. Swoją drogą, miałem właśnie do ciebie dzwonić.

- Jesteś w domu? Dobrze – Kiku martwił się przez całą drogę.

- Taa. Możesz mi jutro przywieźć moją kurtkę do szkoły? Sądzę, że zostawiłem ją w twoim aucie.

- Pewnie. Opowiedz mi, co się stało! - zażądał Peter.

- Um, pewnie. W szkole - odpowiedziałem niepewnie, dobrze wiedząc, że to, co powiem Peterowi, zostanie przekazane Michelle.

- Och, twój tata tam jest? - spytał Peter, zgadując.

- Taa.

- Och, więc dobrze. Przypuszczam, że zobaczymy się jutro, czy coś – powiedział Peter. Praktycznie mogłem usłyszeć zniecierpliwienie w jego głosie.

- Pa – powiedziałem, rozłączając się.

Wszedłem na górę, zmierzając do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic i zatrzymując się w moim pokoju, by zabrać ręcznik. Kąpiel była gorętsza, niż zwykle, ale z przyjemnością powitałem ciepło. Nie wiedziałem, że jestem taki zmarznięty. Mimowolnie wzdrygnąłem się po paru minutach, zanim przekręciłem kran z ciepłą wodą, sprawiając, że stała się jeszcze cieplejsza. Stałem pod prysznicem, zbyt wykończony, by się ruszyć, lub zrobić cokolwiek innego. Trwałem tak, dopóki nie skończyła się gorąca woda.

Wylazłem spod niego i wytarłem się bezmyślnie, wracając do pokoju z ręcznikiem owiniętym bezpiecznie wokół mojego pasa. Ubrałem się i wszedłem do łóżka, bolały mnie mięśnie. Łóżko było wygodne i moje strudzone ciało z zadowolenie poczuło miękki materac.

Moje myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło. Najpierw próbowałem je stłumić, ale w końcu poddałem się, akceptując wnioski, których nie przyjmowałem do wiadomości przez kilka poprzednich dni.

Czterech rzeczy byłem absolutnie pewien. Pierwsza, Francis był wampirem. Druga, pewna część jego pragnęła mnie – chociaż nie wiedziałem, czy romantycznie... czy seksualnie. Trzecia, istniała część mnie, która też go chciała, chociaż znowu nie wiedziałem jak. I czwarta, coming out dla mojego ojca będzie trudniejszy, niż przypuszczałem.


	13. Rozdział 12

**Betowanie: Kot Kapral**

Rozdział dwunasty:

Rano bardzo łatwo udało mi się uwierzyć, że wszystko, co się wydarzyło, było tylko snem. Byłem zaskoczony, jak bardzo nie chciałem, aby tak było.

Kiedy się obudziłem, było szalenie mgliście i ciemno. Podejrzewałem, że Francis nie będzie miał powodu, by dziś wagarować, ha. Ubrałem moje najcieplejsze ubrania i uderzyło mnie, że nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć mojej kurtki. To oznaczało, że naprawdę _zostawiłem_ ją w aucie Petera, a wszystko, co się zdarzyło, nie było snem.

Schodząc na dół, uderzyło mnie, że wstałem później niż zwykle – Albert już pojechał i była prawie ósma. Łapiąc jabłko, pospiesznie wyszedłem, planując zjeść je po drodze.

Na zewnątrz było tak mgliście, że dopiero po przejściu kilku stóp podjazdem, zauważyłem, że stało tu jeszcze jedno auto. Czerwone Enzo. Mój żołądek podskoczył i zamrugałem, patrząc na kierowcę z lekkim zdziwieniem.

- Chciałbyś, bym zawiózł cię dziś do szkoły? - wyszeptał mi Francis do ucha. Podskoczyłem prawie na stopę.

- Jak się tu dostałeś? - wyjąkałem, czując, jak kolor rozświetla moje policzki.

- Przyjechałem tu – odpowiedział Francis złośliwie. To nie było to, co miałem na myśli.

- Nieważne – wymamrotałem. - Skorzystam z twojej oferty, dzięki – dodałem, idąc ku samochodowi Francisa. Nie sądziłem, że będę w stanie widzieć coś podczas jazdy dalej niż na trzy metry. Może wampiry mają super wzrok, czy coś.

Na siedzeniu była powieszona jasnozielona marynarka Francisa. Spojrzałem na nią, a następnie na Francisa, kiedy oboje wsiedliśmy.

- Wziąłem ją dla ciebie, więc nie powinieneś się pochorować – powiedział Francis, wskazując, bym ją założył. Sam Francis nie miała na sobie marynarki. Ubrał jasnoniebieską koszulę, która przylegała do jego ciała i pokazywała mięśnie, w których istnienie wątpiłem. Przełknąłem odwracając wzrok, moje policzki płonęły.

- Nie jestem taki delikatny – odpowiedziałem, kładąc marynarkę na kolana i odmawiając założenia jej. Francis westchnął i przewrócił oczami, ale nic nie powiedział. Prowadził w ciszy, poświęcając uwagę raczej drodze niż mi. Patrzyłem przez okno. Mogłem poczuć gęsią skórkę na ramionach, która powstała przez zimne powietrze, które w końcu do mnie dotarło, ale wciąż odmawiałem założenia jego marynarki. Niech diabli wezmą mój upór.

- Nie masz zamiaru mnie dziś o nic pytać? - spytał Francis, kiedy zbliżaliśmy się do szkoły.

- Nie przeszkadza ci to? - zapytałem.

- Nie. Chociaż twoje reakcje trochę mnie martwią – dodał Francis, kiedy wjechaliśmy na szkolny parking. Kiedy mijaliśmy rzędy samochodów, coś mnie uderzyło.

- Gdzie jest reszta twojej rodziny? - zapytałem zaciekawiony, zastanawiając się, co stało się reszcie chłopców.

- Lovino ich przywiózł. Chociaż, może to nie był najlepszy pomysł – on jeździ szybciej ode mnie – zażartował Francis. - Mogę usłyszeć, jak Ludwig teraz na mnie krzyczy – minęliśmy imponująco wyglądający samochód. Moja szczęka opadła. - To samochód Lovino – powiedział Francuz. - Czy to nie jest najbardziej niepozorny samochód na świecie? - zażartował.

- To jest...? - wydyszałem, wypuszczając powietrze.

- Bugatti Veyron, tak – odpowiedział Francis. - Piękne, prawda? - zapytał. Automatycznie pokiwałem głową.

- Dlaczego Lovino jeździ z wami, skoro ma_ to_ do jeżdżenia? - spytałem, kiedy pojechaliśmy dalej, do wolnego miejsca parkingowego. Francis wzruszył ramionami.

- Próbujemy być normalni – stwierdził.

- Nie udaje wam się to za bardzo – zauważyłem i Francis się roześmiał.

Kiedy zmierzaliśmy ku budynkom, zobaczyliśmy Petera stojącego pod zadaszeniem. Trzymał moją kurtkę. Może był bachorem, ale w końcu miewał też lepsze momenty.

- Dzięki – powiedziałem z uznaniem, kiedy wziąłem od niego kurtkę.

- Bonjour – wymruczał Francis i oczy Petera otworzyły się szerzej, kiedy Francis Paye po raz pierwszy odezwał się _bezpośrednio_ do niego.

- Cz-cz-cześć – powiedział bez oddechu Peter. Kiedy Peter wpatrywał się we Francisa z otwartymi ustami, znów zastanawiałem się, co się stało z jego uczuciami do Michelle.

- Musimy już iść – powiedziałem, przewracając oczami. Francis kiwnął głową Peterowi i poszedł za mną, chichocząc z nieznanego mi powodu.

- Jesteśmy zazdrośni? - dokuczał mi. Och, _to _wydało mu się zabawne.

- Nie myśl o sobie tak dobrze. Twoja głowa jest już wystarczająco duża – wysyczałem.

- Ach, ale to nie jest jedyna duża rzecz, którą mam – wyśpiewał, a ja zarumieniłem się wściekle, spiesząc się, by mu uciec. Francis złapał mnie, śmiejąc się jeszcze chwilę. - Co zamierzasz powiedzieć Peterowi w klasie? - zapytał mnie z ciekawością po chwili milczenia.

- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytałem, patrząc zmieszany.

- Peter przyczaił się na ciebie w klasie. Chce wiedzieć, czy umawiamy się w tajemnicy i co do mnie czujesz, by mógł powiedzieć o tym komuś o imieniu Michelle... - powiedział Francis, lekko marszcząc brwi ze zdziwieniem. Uderzyło mnie, że Francis nie może zobaczyć wróżek. Jak ironicznie, sam jest mitycznym stworzeniem, a nie może nawet zobaczyć innych.

- Co powinienem mu powiedzieć? – wymamrotałem do siebie z irytacją.

- Cóż, na pierwsze pytanie możesz odpowiedzieć tak – wymruczał mi Francis do ucha. Odsunąłem się od niego rumieniąc się, a on się roześmiał. - Co do drugiego... - uśmiechnął się. - Cóż, będę słuchał, by usłyszeć twoją odpowiedź – wyszeptał, przejeżdżając palcem po moich ustach, zanim poszedł dalej.

- Powiem mu, jak bardzo cię nienawidzę – krzyknąłem w jego stronę, z płonącą twarzą.

- Zobaczymy się na lunchu, mon cher! - zawołał z bałamutnym uśmieszkiem. Kilku przechodzących uczniów zatrzymało się i popatrzyło na mnie, a ja uciekłem do klasy czując się zażenowany i trochę oszołomiony.

Kiedy lekcja się zaczęła, próbowałem zignorować spojrzenia, które mi rzucał Peter. Skoncentrowałem się na warkotliwym głosie naszego nauczyciela i wszystko notowałem. Wiedziałem, że Peter stracił swoją cierpliwość, ale nie obchodziło mnie to.

- Pssst – wysyczał do mnie w końcu. Udawałem, że nie słyszałem go i dalej sporządzałem notatki. - Arthur! - podrapałem się po nosie i kontynuowałem słuchanie każdego słowa nauczyciela. Poczułem przeszywający ból w boku.

- A to za co kurwa było? - wysyczałem ze złością, pocierając bok i patrząc na niego. Peter skrzywił się.

- Nie słuchałeś mnie – odpowiedział. - Jeżeli słuchałbyś mnie, nie musiał bym cię tyrpać – ciągnął zadowolony z siebie Peter.

- Cóż, teraz cię słucham, ty dupku – warknąłem. Jego dźgnięcie naprawdę bolało.

- Co się zdarzyło, kiedy ja i Kiku odjechaliśmy? - zapytał niecierpliwie.

- Zjedliśmy obiad i odwiózł mnie do domu – odpowiedziałem.

- Ale jak znalazłeś się w domu tak szybko? - zapytał, marszcząc lekko brwi.

- Paye jeździ jak szalony.

- To była randka? - spytał Peter zaskakując mnie.

- Randka? - parsknąłem, czując przerażenie. - Nie! Spotkaliśmy się przez przypadek – powiedziałem.

- Przywiózł cię dziś do szkoły, prawda? - zapytał.

- Co jest z tymi wszystkim pytaniami? - odpowiedziałem pytaniem.

- Chcę wiedzieć! - zaskomlał Peter. Przewróciłem oczami.

- Tak.

- Lubisz go? - wgłębiał się w to Peter. Spojrzałem na niego.

- Absolutnie nie – skłamałem wyniośle. Peter spojrzał na mnie sceptycznie.

- Jesteś tego pewny? - dopytywał.

- Bardzo – powiedziałem.

- Czy on cię lubi? - ciągnął pytanie Peter.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć? On jest we wszystkim taki cholernie tajemniczy. Chciałbym, by mógł rozmawiać ze mną bez tych głupich zagadek – kłapnąłem, zanim mogłem się powstrzymać.

Nauczyciel kazał odpowiedzieć Peterowi na pytanie i oddalił go od dalszej dyskusji, zostawiając mnie zastanawiającego się nad tym, dlaczego to powiedziałem.

Reszta lekcji zamazała się. Praktycznie uciekłem z klasy na matematykę, zanim Peter mógł zadać mi więcej pytań.

- Hej, Arthur! - powitała mnie Michelle, kiedy gwałtownie dostała się do pomieszczenia, uderzając kogoś w pośpiechu, gdy siadała obok mnie. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, co myślą ludzie niewidzący wróżek, kiedy wpadają na coś, czego nie mogą zobaczyć.

- Cześć – odpowiedziałem, zauważając wyraz jej oczu i zastanawiając się, co zamierza mi powiedzieć.

- Peter powiedział, że ty i Francis umawiacie się w tajemnicy – powiedziała, potwierdzając moje podejrzenia.

- Nie robimy nic w tym rodzaju – zapewniłem ją. Michelle pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się radośnie.

- Wiedziałam! - zaświergotała wesoło. - Ale nie lubisz go w ten sposób... Prawda? - zapytała, a wyraz jej twarzy zrobił się bardziej mroczny. Nie wstydzę się przyznać, że prawie przestraszyłem się jej spojrzenia.

- Oczywiście, że nie! - powiedziałem szybko. - Nigdy nie będę lubił go w ten sposób! - Michelle pokiwała głową, zadowolona z mojej odpowiedzi. - Czy Peter dał ci już prezent? - zapytałem prędko, próbując zmienić temat.

- Jeszcze nie! Chciałabym, by dał mi go prędko – chcę wiedzieć co to jest! - odpowiedziała Michelle, dąsając się. – Wiesz, co to jest? - zapytała niecierpliwie. Kiwnąłem głową. - Oooch, powiedź mi! - błagała.

W ten sposób spędziliśmy matmę, a dokładniej - Michelle błagała mnie, bym dał jej jakąś wskazówkę o prezencie kupionym przez Petera, a ja dawałem jej niejasne wskazówki, częściowo ignorując ją.

Wydawało się, że po paru minutach zadzwonił dzwonek. Zerwałem się na nogi i wepchnąłem książki do plecaka, zanim przypomniałem sobie, że Francis wspominał o jedzeniu z nim. Cholera.

- Nie zamierzasz jeść z nami, nie? - spytała zaciekawiona Michelle, kiedy wychodziliśmy z klasy.

- Arthur! - zawołał okropnie znajomy głos. Poczułem ramiona owijające się wokół mojego pasa i krzyknąłem, kiedy Francis zaczął mnie ciągnąć, nie zauważając Michelle (ani nagłego mrocznego wyrazu jej twarzy). Otworzyłem usta, by ją przeprosić, zanim spróbowałem odepchnąć Francuza, zauważając, że ludzie się gapią i czując, jak moja godność znika z każdym krokiem.

- Puść mnie – wysyczałem ze złością, sięgając w górę, by pociągnąć włosy Francisa, wiedząc, że powinien mnie puścić w chwili, gdy to zrobię. Francis zatrzymał mnie swoją wolną ręką, uśmiechając się i nie pozwalając odejść.

- Dlaczego miałbym chcieć to zrobić? - spytał Francis i wprowadził mnie do stołówki. Mogłem poczuć spojrzenia naszych rówieśników, kiedy prowadził mnie do pustego stolika. W chwili, gdy mnie puścił, usiadłem na krześle jak najdalej od niego. Francis przewrócił oczami, widząc moją reakcję, a ja spojrzałem na niego.

Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, żaden z nas nie był pewien ,co powiedzieć. Zająłem się bezmyślną zabawą zamkiem mojej kurtki – wydawał się zablokować. Kątem oka widziałem, jak Francis patrzy na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Postanowiłem to zignorować.

- Gdzie jest twoje „jedzenie"? - spytał mnie w końcu Francis.

- Muszę je kupić – odpowiedziałem, nie podnosząc wzroku. Usłyszałem hałas i spojrzałem w górę, by zobaczyć Francisa oddalającego się ode mnie i zmierzającego do pobliskiego kontuaru. Patrzyłem, jak Francis zaczął układać jedzenie na tacy, zanim wrócił do naszego stolika. - Nie mogę zjeść tego wszystkiego – powiedziałem, wskazując na ogromną ilość jedzenia.

- Oczywiście, że nie możesz. Jesteś zbyt chudy, aby to dokończyć – powiedział Francis, a ja warknąłem na jego uśmieszek. - Połowa jest dla mnie.

To mnie zdziwiło. Zawsze byłem przekonany, że wampiry nie mogą jeść ludzkiego jedzenia.  
- Naprawdę zamierzasz to zjeść? - zapytałem, kiedy podniosłem porcję pizzy i wgryzłem się w nią. Smakowała jak karton, ale to naprawdę mi nie przeszkadzało.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. To jest tylko dla pozorów – odpowiedział Francis, podnosząc jabłko i pocierając kciukiem błyszczącą powierzchnię.

- Możesz to zjeść? - zapytałem. - A może to po prostu cię zatruje?

Francis nie odpowiedział, tylko wgryzł się w jabłko, marszcząc brwi, kiedy je przeżuwał. Przełknął i natychmiast skrzywił.  
- Smakuje jak błoto – przyznał. – Nie może zabić, ale smakuje okropnie.

- Jadłem raz błoto i nie smakowało źle – przyznałem. Francis przewrócił oczami.

- To dlatego, że twój zmysł smaku jest zaburzony przez te wszystkie rzeczy, które jadasz na co dzień – odpowiedział Francis, a ja utkwiłem w nim wzrok. - Naprawdę chciałbyś, bym nie był taki skryty wobec ciebie? - zapytał nagle i zamrugałem przez tą niespodziewaną zmianę tematu.

- C-cóż, chciałbym nie musieć wszystkiego rozszyfrowywać i mieć przekazywane prosto – wyjąkałem, nie lubiąc intensywnego spojrzenia jego oczu (albo raczej lubiąc je trochę _za_ mocno).

- Myślę, że przejmuję się tobą bardziej, niż powinienem – mruknął Francis, wyciągając ku mnie dłoń i głaskając mój policzek. Moje ciało odruchowo zadrżało przez jego śmiertelnie zimną rękę. Francis zabrał ją ode mnie, uśmiechając się lekko, a ja poczułem się prawie odurzony. - Oszałamiam cię? - spytał ciekawsko. Zarumieniłem się i pokręciłem głową, próbując oczyścić moje myśli.

- Oczywiście, że nie – wyjąkałem, a Francis roześmiał się rozbawiony.

- Wiesz, sprawiasz, że trudno mi cię opuścić – zauważył lekko Francis. Przełknąłem ciężko.

- Chcesz mnie opuścić? - spytałem, zastanawiając się, czemu przez tą uwagę nagle poczułem się smutny.

- _Powinienem_ cię opuścić... Ale nie chcę – przyznał Francis. - Poza tym, dbanie o ciebie zmieniło się w całodobową służbę – dokuczał mi, a ja się zarumieniłem, krzywiąc się.

- Mogę o siebie zadbać – burknąłem.

- Jednak uratowałem cię – ile to już razy? 3? 4? - wciąż dokuczał mi Francis, a mój rumieniec pogłębił się. - Mam do ciebie pytanie. Czemu planujesz udać się do Liverpoolu? Naprawdę musisz się tam wybrać, czy to po prostu wymówka, by odrzucić Taylora? - spytał.

Skrzywiłem się na to wspomnienie.  
- Wiesz, wciąż ci tego nie wybaczyłem – przypomniałem mu. - Ten idiota jest przekonany, że idziemy na bal jako para.

- Wy dwoje stworzylibyście uroczą parę, non? - dręczył mnie Francis, a ja rzuciłem w niego zmiętą serwetką. Z łatwością jej uniknął. - Rozumiesz, że bez względu na to, czy bym mu pomógł, on i tak by znalazł sposób, by spytać cię o to – podpowiedział mi Francis. - A ja naprawdę chciałem zobaczyć twój wyraz twarzy w chwili, gdy cię pytał – dodał, chichocząc. - Więc byłeś poważny, mówiąc o wypadzie do Liverpoolu? - ponownie spytał.

- Tak, byłem – odpowiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami.

- Byłoby w porządku, jeśli zrobilibyśmy coś innego? - spytał. Nie pominąłem oczywistej sugestii, że wciąż jest zdecydowany towarzyszyć mi w Liverpoolu. Nie podobał mi się fakt, że to mnie cieszyło.

- Zależy. Co to miałoby być? - zapytałem.

- Cóż, tego dnia będzie słonecznie, więc będę musiał go spędzić z dala od opinii publicznej. - powiedział Francis, brzmiąc na skruszonego. Przewróciłem oczami.

- Opinia publiczna miałaby się lepiej bez widzenia ciebie – zadrwiłem, a Francis odrzucił zniewagę delikatnym, beztroskim machnięciem ręki.

- W każdym razie, jest miejsce, które często odwiedzam w takie dni i jest ono całkiem spokojnie, myślę, że może ci się spodobać – powiedział.

- Tak długo, jak to nie jest jakiegoś rodzaju bar dla gejów, pójdę – zgodziłem się. Francis przewrócił oczami, ale kiwnął głową.

- Dobrze, drżałem na wyobrażenie sobie ciebie w Liverpoolu, samego i całkowicie bezradnego beze mnie – powiedział Francis.

- Mogę o siebie zadbać, wiesz, mieszkałem w Londynie – stwierdziłem, czując się zirytowany. - Ale mała prośba, mogę prowadzić? - spytałem.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał, mrugając.

- Ponieważ powiedziałem Albertowi, że wyjeżdżam sam, więc zastanawiałby się, gdzie wybieram się bez mojej ciężarówki, a poza tym, tak bardzo przekraczasz ograniczenia prędkości, że nie może to być uważane za bezpieczne – wyjaśniłem mu.

- Nie powinieneś powiedzieć Albertowi, że jedziesz ze mną? - spytał, wyglądający na zmieszanego.

- Albert zadawałby zbyt dużo pytań, a następnie zadzwoniłby do mojej mamy, a _wtedy_ nie byłoby możliwości, bym gdziekolwiek wyszedł – odpowiedziałem. Francis zmarszczył brwi.

- Myślę, że powinieneś mu powiedzieć – powiedział cicho i mrocznie Francis, tonem, którego nie rozumiałem dokładnie.

- Dlaczego? Zgwałcisz i zamordujesz mnie, a następnie porzucisz gdzieś moje ciało? - zażartowałem lekko. Francis nie uśmiechnął się.

- Mógłbym – wyszeptał, a ja zadrżałem mimowolnie. - Wciąż sądzisz, że nie powinieneś powiedzieć twojemu ojcu gdzie i z kim idziesz? - zapytał.

- Tak – odpowiedziałem po chwili. Francis westchnął, zgarniając zabłąkany kosmyk włosów za ucho.

- Nie będziesz słuchał rozsądku? - spytał, a ja pokręciłem głową. Odwrócił wzrok z frustracją, ja także przestałem na niego patrzeć. Logiczna część mnie wydawała się z nim zgadzać – _nie idź nigdzie z tą żabą bez powiedzenia Albertowi! W ten sposób, jeśli próbowałby czegoś, Albert mógłby przyjść ze swoimi pistoletami i zastrzelić go! _Ale inna część mnie nie zgadzała się z tym i mówiła mi, że będzie w porządku będąc z Francisem i nic złego nie mogłoby się wydarzyć, a poza tym, pistolety i tak go nie zranią...

Wtedy zauważyłem, że Feliciano Paye gapi się na mnie. Zamrugałem zaskoczony i on też w odpowiedzi zamrugał. Pomachał lekko, a ja spojrzałem na resztę chłopców, tylko po to, by zauważyć, że wpatrują się intensywnie we Francisa. Odwróciłem się z powrotem w jego stronę, pytając o pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mi na myśl.

- Czemu ty i Antonio wybraliście się do Niedźwiedziego Lasu? - zapytałem go z zaciekawieniem. - Albert powiedział, że przez pogłoski o niedźwiedziach, to okropne miejsce na kemping.

Francis uniósł brew i wpatrzył się we mnie. Też się na niego gapiłem zmieszany, zanim w końcu to we mnie uderzyło.

- P-polowaliście na _niedźwiedzie_? - zapytałem, czując się zaskoczony. Jakoś nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie elegancko wyglądającego Francisa, skaczącego na niedźwiedzia i atakującego go. Francis kiwnął głową. - Ale myślałem, że nie ma ich w Anglii – powiedziałem, próbując ogarnąć ten nowy fragment wiedzy.

Francis wzruszył ramionami. - Są, ale niewielu ludzi o tym wie. Co jest dobrą rzeczą, bo inaczej pozostałe mogłyby być powysyłane do zoo i nie mogłyby się rozmnażać, więc Antonio i ja musielibyśmy podróżować aż do Hiszpanii, by znaleźć jakieś wystarczająco duże zwierzę do walki – byki – zapewnił mnie, widząc mój zdziwiony wyraz twarzy.

- Naprawdę pijecie krew niedźwiedzi? - spytałem. Pewnie, Alfred wspominał, że rodzina Paye poluje raczej na zwierzęta niż ludzi... ale wciąż miałem kłopoty z uświadomieniem sobie tego.

- Antonio naprawdę lubi ich krew – to jego ulubiona – powiedział Francis. Zerknąłem ukradkiem na stół Payów. Antonio wydawał się być uśmiechającym się, pogodnym mężczyzną. Nie mogłem wyobrazić go sobie brutalnie atakującego niedźwiedzia... w ogóle.

- A jaka jest twoja ulubiona? - zapytałem go, gryząc kolejny kęs mojej, teraz już zimnej, pizzy.

- Pumy – odpowiedział prosto Francis, a ja prawie zakrztusiłem się zaskoczony.

- Tu nie ma pum – wybełkotałem. - To były tylko plotki!

Francis wzruszył ramionami.  
- Dla opinii publicznej, tak – tak było. Ale znowu, tylko niewielu ludzi wie, że aktualnie żyją – odpowiedział. - Jednakże, nie polujemy na niedźwiedzie i pumy zbyt często – ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebujemy, jest wymarcie przez nas rzadkiego zwierzęcia, więc polujemy czasem na jelenie i takie tam. Ale w tym nie ma żadnej zabawy, prawda? - zapytał.

- Oczywiście, że nie ma – odpowiedziałem sarkastycznie, a on roześmiał się dobrodusznie. - Jak polujecie na niedźwiedzie? - zapytałem zaciekawiony. - Z bronią?

- Tak, ale nie z takim typem broni, o którym myślisz – powiedział Francis z uśmiechem, pokazującym wszystkie swoje zęby, które w świetle wyglądały na niesamowicie ostre. - Wyobraź sobie atakującego niedźwiedzia, którego możesz zobaczyć na Discovery Channel, w taki sposób wygląda Antonio, kiedy poluje.

Znowu spojrzałem na Antonia. Przytulał on Lovino Vargasa z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Jego ręka była trochę wygięta i nagle zauważyłem mięśnie na jego ramionach. Starszy chłopak niespodziewanie _bardzo_ mnie onieśmielił. Francis zachichotał, widząc wyraz mojej twarzy.

- Też jesteś jak niedźwiedź, kiedy polujesz? - spytałem, marszcząc brwi na widok obrazu w mojej głowie, Francisa atakującego jak niedźwiedź.

- Jak kuguar, tak mi powiedzieli. Może to zależy od naszych preferencji – zasugerował Francis.

- Mógłbym kiedyś to zobaczyć? - spytałem z ciekawością. Pomimo, że naprawdę nienawidziłem krwi i gore, to część mnie naprawdę chciała zobaczyć Francisa w akcji.

Oczy Francisa otworzyły się szerzej.  
- Non! - krzyknął, zbierając dla nas kilka spojrzeń z pobliskich stolików. - Nigdy!

- Zbyt niebezpiecznie? - spytałem. - A może zbyt strasznie?

- Może mix obu – powiedział Francis. - Wyjaśnię potem – ciągnął, wstając. - Spóźnimy się.

Rozejrzałem się, widząc zaskoczony, że stołówka zaczynała być pusta. Przegapiłem dzwonek? Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Stanąłem na nogi, biorąc ostatni gryz pizzy, zanim porzuciłem ją, łapiąc za plecak i zawieszając go na moim ramieniu.

- A więc potem – zgodziłem się, kiedy podążyłem za nim. Nie mogłem zapomnieć.


	14. Rozdział 13

**Betowała: Kot Kapral**

Rozdział trzynasty:

Ludzie gapili się, kiedy razem weszliśmy na historię. Zauważyłem, że Francis już dłużej nie próbował stawiać swojego krzesła jak najdalej od mojego - w rzeczywistości, był teraz niewygodnie blisko mnie. Powolutku odsuwałem się od niego, kiedy Pan Provence zaczął gasić światła.

- Dzisiaj obejrzymy film o wojnie stuletniej – stwierdził swoim monotonnym głosem. Tak naprawdę nie wyłapałem reszty tego, co mówił, byłem zbyt zajęty upewnieniem się, że ręka głupiej żaby nie owinie się wokół mojego ramienia, co tak zawzięcie próbował zrobić. Ostatnia lampa została wyłączona i nagle sala pogrążyła się w ciemnościach.

To właśnie tę chwilę wybrał Francis, by wyszeptać mi do ucha.  
- Pachniesz tak przyjemnie. - Dreszcz przeszedł mi po plecach, kiedy stary telewizor z przodu sali zamigotał. Odwróciłem się w stronę Francisa, więc mogłem odepchnąć go ode mnie. Zobaczyłem swoje odbicie w jego jasnoniebieskich oczach. Przełykając, pchnąłem go tak mocno, jak mogłem. Francis uśmiechnął się i pochylił się ponownie, otaczając mnie swoimi ramionami.

- Nie sądzisz, że jesteś zbyt blisko? - syknąłem do niego, łapiąc go za włosy i ciągnąc je. Francis skrzywił się, ale nie cofnął, tuląc mnie lekko. Moja twarz stała się jasnoczerwona, kiedy uderzyłem jego ramię... co okazało się nie być najmądrzejszą rzeczą, którą kiedykolwiek zrobiłem. Skóra Francisa wydawała się być twarda jak skała... niczym marmur. Kiedy tuliłem do siebie moją zranioną dłoń, Francis uwolnił mnie ze swojego uścisku.

- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho Francis, głosem pełnym rozbawienia. Moją zdrową ręką pokazałem mu środkowy palec i zacząłem go ignorować. - To nie było zbyt mądre z mojej strony, prawda? - ciągnął, a ja zacząłem niewzruszenie patrzeć na ekran telewizora. - To było dla ciebie całkiem niebezpieczne, przepraszam – dodał o wiele poważniejszym tonem.

- Lepiej bądź poważny – mruknąłem w odpowiedzi, zapominając o moim planie ignorowania go.

- Jestem – obiecał Francis. Pogrążyliśmy się w ciszy, oboje teraz oglądaliśmy film. Od czasu do czasu zdarzało się, że zerkałem na Francisa, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że on też na mnie patrzy. Z dziwnym wyrazem oczu. Nie jestem całkiem pewien, czy lubiłem ten wzrok, czy mnie on przerażał.

Poczułem ulgę, kiedy lekcja się w końcu skończyła i mogliśmy pójść. Kiedy uczniowie wokół nas leniwie zmierzali na ich ostatnią lekcję, Francis podążył za mną na parking, by podrzucić mnie do domu.

- Nie masz piątej lekcji? - spytałem go, kiedy mijaliśmy Bugatti Veyron Lovino.

- Oui, WF – odpowiedział beztrosko Francis.

- I uciekasz z niego codziennie? - spytałem.

- Oui – stwierdził Francis z uśmiechem.

- Jak ty zdajesz, skoro nawet nie chodzisz na zajęcia? - zapytałem z niedowierzaniem, kiedy Francis otworzył samochód, a ja wślizgnąłem się na miejsce pasażera i zapiąłem pasy, lekko zirytowany tym, jaki znajomy był dla mnie ten samochód.

Francis strzelił we mnie uśmiechem zwycięzcy.  
- Ponieważ nauczyciel jest kobietą – odpowiedział z beztroskim śmiechem. Przewróciłem oczami, kiedy Francis wyjechał z parkingu.

Pogrążyliśmy się w komfortowej ciszy, Francis bawił się radiem jedną ręką, a prędkościomierz ciągle pokazywał ponad sto pięćdziesiąt.

- Już jest później? - spytałem w końcu. Francis zmarszczył brwi, przerywając poszukiwanie piosenki, by spojrzeć na mnie. Westchnął.

- Tak przypuszczam – powiedział niechętnie. Czekałem, aż mi odpowie. Wciąż jechał, z obiema dłońmi na kierownicy, a jego oczy nieruchomo wpatrywały się w szybę. Francis zatrzymał samochód kilka minut później, dojechaliśmy do mojego domu.

Nie wysiadłem – Francis wciąż nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie. Wydawał się nad czymś zastanawiać, opierając się w fotelu i patrząc przez okno na chmury w górze.

- Kiedy polujemy – zaczął nagle Francis, kiedy moje powieki zaczęły opadać [z mieszaniny wyczerpania i nudy] – to tak, jakbyśmy tracili wszystkie nasze ludzkie instynkty. Stajemy się bardziej pierwotni... bardziej potworni. Fakt, że kontrolowanie się w moim normalnym stanie jest trudne, jest wystarczająco straszny... jeśli znalazłbyś się tam... prawdopodobnie rozerwałbym cię bez mrugnięcia okiem. I to nie w sposób, w który bym chciał. - dodał złośliwie, zerkając lubieżnie na moje ubrania. Bardzo kusiło mnie uderzenie go, ale nie chciałem powtórki z moją ręką, jak wcześniej.

- Rozumiem – powiedziałem w końcu, kiwając głową. Rozpiąłem pasy i otworzyłem drzwi, a zimny podmuch wiatru uderzył moją twarz.

- Och, i Arthur? - zawołał Francis, kiedy zrobiłem ruch, by zamknąć drzwi. - Jutro jest moja kolej.

- Na co? - spytałem zdziwiony.

- By zadawać pytania _tobie_ – odpowiedział i po tym odjechał z rosnącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Przewróciłem oczami i wszedłem do domu. Próbowałem skończyć moją pracę domową wcześniej, więc mógłbym położyć się spać, a moje ciało wypoczęłoby odpowiednio. Niestety, moja podświadomość miała inne plany. Moje sny były nękane przez Francisa, więc rzucałem się i kręciłem całą noc, budząc się często. Dopiero co najmniej o trzeciej nad ranem zapadłem w głęboki sen, nie budząc się, aż mój budzik zadzwonił o siódmej.

Następnego ranka było tak zimno, jak dzień wcześniej. Założyłem moje najcieplejsze ubrania, marząc, by być w jakimś cieplejszym miejscu, niż zimnym, ponurym St. Helens. Jakoś udało mi się wstać wcześnie i kiedy zszedłem na dół na śniadanie, złapałem Alberta popijającego herbatę nad lokalną gazetą.

- Przygotowałem jajka – powiedział, lekko ruszając głową, jego oczy nie opuściły druku. Kiwnąłem głową i nałożyłem sobie trochę, siadając naprzeciwko niego, przy małym stole.

- Więc... planujesz udać się do Liverpoolu w tę sobotę? - spytał, podnosząc wzrok i patrząc mi w oczy.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziałem zwyczajnie, zwracając moją uwagę na jajka na talerzu.

- Nie możesz jeszcze zdążyć na tańce? - spytał.

- Nie idę na tańce, tato – to nie jest mój klimat – poinformowałem go.

- Cóż, zaprosiłeś kogoś? - zapytał.

- To był wybór dziewczyn – na wpół skłamałem. Albert spojrzał na mnie ze współczuciem, a ja zrozumiałem konsekwencje swojego kłamstwa. Zarumieniłem się mocno i odwróciłem. Albert poklepał mnie zachęcająco po plecach.

- Nie martw się, pewnego dnia znajdzie się dziewczyna, która polubi cię za to, kim jesteś – powiedział, a mój żołądek skręcił się nieprzyjemnie. Zastanawiałem się, jak zareaguje Albert, kiedy powiem mu, że w ogóle nie lubię dziewczyn.

Albert wyszedł do pracy kilka minut później, zostawiając mnie, bym posprzątał i zmył naczynia, zanim zebrałem swoje rzeczy i wybrałem się do szkoły. Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu od chwili, gdy usłyszałem, jak Albert odjechał z podjazdu, kiedy zauważyłem, jak podjechało kolejne auto. Nie musiałem nawet sprawdzać, by wiedzieć, kto to. Wyszedłem z domu z moimi rzeczami i zamknąłem drzwi. Francis zwyczajnie opierał się o swój samochód, czekając ma mnie.

- Bonjour – powitał mnie, jego głos był miękki i jedwabisty. Otworzył dla mnie drzwi pasażera. Przewróciłem oczami.

- Cześć – odpowiedziałem niechętnie, pchając się koło niego, by dostać się do samochodu. Francis zamknął delikatnie drzwi i obszedł samochód, by wsiąść na miejsce kierowcy i zjechać z podjazdu. Widziałem, jak patrzy na mnie z ciekawością, zanim jego wzrok nie powrócił na drogę. Jechaliśmy w ciszy. Miałem nadzieję, że Francis może zapomniał o swoim planie przesłuchania mnie i postanowiłem nie mówić nic, co mogłoby mu o tym przypomnieć.

- Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? - zapytał mnie nagle. Skrzywiłem się, ostatecznie musiał pamiętać.

- Zielony – odpowiedziałem, patrząc przez okno.

- Czemu zielony? - spytał Francis, marszcząc nos.

- Ponieważ zielony to kolor natury, życia i kreatywności – odpowiedziałem. Rzuciłem mu spojrzenie, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak patrzy się na mnie z ciekawością.

- To interesująca odpowiedź – zadumał się Francis.

- A jaki jest twój? - spytałem.

Francis zachichotał.  
- Nie, nie powiem. Dzisiaj moja kolej, pamiętasz? - przypomniał mi.

W tej chwili wjechaliśmy na parking i krążyliśmy, by znaleźć wolne miejsce parkingowe.

- Jaka była ostatnia piosenka, której słuchałeś? - ciągnął Francis. Zmarszczyłem brwi, minął dłuższy czas, od kiedy ostatni raz słuchałem muzyki.

Wymieniłem pierwszą piosenkę, która pojawiła się w mojej głowie. Francis patrzył na mnie, zanim nacisnął przycisk na swoim radiu, wyciągnął płytę i pokazał mi ją.

- Masz na myśli to? - spytał i uznałem za dziwne to, że słuchamy tej samej muzyki.

Jego przesłuchanie ciągnęło się, kiedy spotkaliśmy się znowu w czasie lunchu. Pytał mnie o wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć. Moja szczęka zaczęła boleć od mówienia, nigdy nie mówiłem tak dużo o swoim życiu. I co jest zaskakujące, Francis był zainteresowany wszystkim, co powiedziałem – począwszy od tego, jaki jest mój ulubiony kamień szlachetny [topaz], przez kwiat [róża – Francis wydawał się naprawdę lubić tę odpowiedź...], do mojej ulubionej kuchni [Brytyjska, oczywiście].

Jedyną chwilą, kiedy Francis przestał zadawać mi pytania, był czas, kiedy pan Provence wyłączył światła, byśmy oglądali dalej film na historii. Francis nie próbował tym razem mnie molestować, chociaż to nie sprawiło, że przestałem czuć się zakłopotany. To było tak, jakby moje ciało zdecydowało się mnie zdradzić, odkryłem, że wyobrażam sobie, jak Francis trzyma mnie i muska ustami moją szyję. Dreszcz przeszedł mi po plecach i zerknąłem na Francisa, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że patrzy się na mnie jak wcześniej. Zwróciłem moją uwagę na telewizor, ale niewygodne uczucie nie odeszło. Odczułem wielką ulgę, kiedy pan Provence włączył światła i dzwonek zadzwonił, oznajmiając koniec lekcji.

Kiedy poszliśmy do samochodu Francisa, by mógł odwieźć mnie do domu, jego pytania stały się trudniejsze do odpowiedzenia. Wściubiał nos w moje prywatne życie, pytał się, jak było w moim domu w Londynie, jaka jest moja mama, czemu wyjechała, jak się żyje z moim ojcem, itd. Siedzieliśmy w jego aucie przez godziny, nawet po tym, jak dotarliśmy do mojego domu. Francis odmawiał puszczenia mnie, zanim nie skończyłem odpowiadać na wszystkiego jego pytania.

Nigdy wcześniej nie mówiłem tak wiele – Francis oparł się w swoim fotelu, słuchając, jak opowiadam o małym podwórku, które miałem w Londynie, gdzie z matką zwykliśmy w lato spędzać na pracy całe godziny. Próbowałem wyjaśnić zapach kuchni naszych hinduskich sąsiadów, który unosił się popołudniami w powietrzu, oraz głos psa australijskiego gospodarza, który szczekał w nocy, prowokując do walki zbłąkanego kota, który lubił wędrować naszą ulicą. Wkrótce niebo stało się ciemniejsze, a powietrze chłodniejsze, kiedy dosiągł nas wieczór.

Gdy skończyłem opisywać swoją ulubioną książkę, moje usta były zużyte przez ciągłe gadanie. Zamiast zadać mi kolejne pytanie, Francis przerwał, patrząc czujnie.

- Skończyłeś z tymi 20 milionami pytań? - spytałem go z nadzieją.

- Oczywiście, że nie, ale twój ojciec będzie wkrótce w domu – odpowiedział. Zamrugałem.

- Albert! - krzyknąłem, zaskoczony, że zapomniałem o moim ojcu, nawet mimo faktu, że niedawno opowiadałem o nim Francisowi. - Jak późno jest? – spytałem, wyglądając przez drzwi i czując się przerażony, że pozwoliłem sobie zostać z Francisem w samochodzie, aż zrobiło się praktycznie ciemno.

- Już nadszedł zmierzch – mruknął zamyślony Francis, patrząc przez okno i uśmiechając się miękko. - To taki romantyczny czas, non? Kochankowie wracają do siebie po dniu pełnym stresów, padają w swoje ramiona, całując na powitanie, kiedy opowiadając sobie o swoim dniu – dumał.

- Och, proszę, skończ z tymi cholernymi romantycznymi nonsensami. To dopiero wczesny wieczór – odpowiedziałem, przewracając oczami.

- Ale nie sądzisz, że to romantyczny widok, kiedy słońce zachodzi, a pokazują się gwiazdy? - kusił.

- Większość morderstw zdarza się wieczorem – odpowiedziałem. Francis zmarszczył brwi.

- Jesteś taki nieromantyczny, Arthur – pociągnął nosem. - Nie lubisz zmierzchu?

- Porę dnia lubię. Film? Nie – odpowiedziałem, na co Francis zachichotał. Francuz wysiadł z samochodu i przeszedł na moją stronę, otwierając drzwi, zanim ja mogłem to zrobić. Otworzyłem usta, by rzucić kąśliwy komentarz na temat tego, że nie potrzebuję otwierania drzwi jak kobiecie, gdy zobaczyłem nagłe porażenie na jego twarzy.

- Och, nie – wymamrotał, odsuwając się, więc mogłem wysiąść z auta.

- Co jest? - spytałem, zarzucając plecak na ramiona. Kropla uderzyła mnie w nos i spojrzałem w górę, by zobaczyć, jak deszcz zaczyna na nas równomiernie padać. Błysk światła uderzył w nas, kiedy inne auto zaparkowało obok drogi przed domem. Reflektory były dla mnie zbyt oślepiające, bym mógł powiedzieć, kto to.

- Kolejny problem – mruknął Francis, zamykając szybko drzwi i wracając do swojego boku samochodu. - Albert jest prawie tutaj, tuż za rogiem – powiedział szybko, zanim wsiadł. - Zobaczymy się jutro – dodał po namyśle, zanim odjechał w noc.

- Hej, Arthur! - zawołał znajomy głos od strony kierowcy tamtego samochodu. Moje oczy łzawiły przez patrzenie w światło reflektorów, kiedy próbowałem dojrzeć, kto to.

- Alfred? - spytałem. I wtedy nadjechał radiowóz Alberta, jego światła oświetliły osobę, która zawołała moje imię.

Alfred otwierał drzwi pasażera, mówiąc coś do osoby tam siedzącej. Wydawał się mieć takie same, błyszczące, niebieskie oczy, jak Alfred. Miały w sobie młodzieńcze błyski Alfreda i wciąż wydawały się posiadać o wiele więcej mądrości, niż u większości mężczyzn w jego wieku. Zmarszczki po bokach jego ust pokazywały, że był mężczyzną, który często się uśmiechał. Nie robił tego jednak, kiedy Albert wysiadł z samochodu i złapał mnie za ramię, ciągnąc ku tamtej dwójce. Minęło wiele lat, od kiedy ostatnio widziałem George Jones'a, ale wciąż wydawał się być taki sam, jak wcześniej. Wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie tymi przeszywającymi, niebieskimi oczyma. Był w nich szok... tak jak i strach. Przełknąłem ciężko, nie wiedząc, co robić.

Francis powiedział, że istnieje kolejny problem.

George wydawał się patrzeć na mnie zaniepokojony, kiedy wraz z Albertem zbliżyliśmy się do samochodu. Czy George dostrzegł Francisa w ciemności? Czy naprawdę wierzył w legendy, które Alfred uznał za tak zabawne?

Było dla mnie jasne, jaka jest odpowiedź, gdy tylko spojrzałem w oczy George'a.

Tak.


	15. Rozdział 14

Betowała: Kot Kapral

Rozdział czternasty:

- George! - zawołał radośnie Albert, opierając się o drzwi samochodu, by uśmiechnąć się do drugiego mężczyzny. Kiwnąłem głową Alfredowi. – Wiesz, będę udawał, że nie widziałem, jak prowadzisz – dodał surowo w stronę Alfreda.

Alfred roześmiał się.  
- Dostałem prawo jazdy w Ameryce! - odpowiedział z radosnym uśmiechem.

- Oczywiście – powiedział Albert, przewracając oczami.

- Cóż, muszę się jakoś wszędzie dostawać – stwierdził George. Jego głos był dla mnie zaskakująco znajomy, czułem się znacznie starszy, znowu go słysząc.

- Otworzysz drzwi? - spytał mnie Albert, podrzucają mi pęk swoich kluczy. Kiwnąłem głową i podbiegłem do drzwi, wytrząsając deszcz z włosów i obracając kluczem. Stanąłem na progu, patrząc, jak Albert i Alfred wyciągają George'a z samochodu i sadzają na jego wózku. Cofnąłem się z drogi, kiedy trio się do mnie zbliżyło, dając George'owi miejsce, by wjechał do domu, i odsuwając się od Alfreda, który strząsał z siebie wodę, podobnie, jak robią to psy.

- To całkowita niespodzianka – powiedział Albert, brzmiąc na zadowolonego. - Powinniście byli zadzwonić, mógłbym posprzątać w domu, czy coś!

- To by trwało za długo, mam nadzieję, że nie przyjechaliśmy w złym momencie – powiedział George, a jego oczy błysnęły w moją stronę. Przełknąłem ślinę i odwróciłem wzrok.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – zapewnił go Albert. - Zamierzacie zostać i obejrzeć mecz? - zapytał niecierpliwie.

- Podejrzewam, że to jest to, co chciał tata. Nasz telewizor zepsuł się w zeszłym tygodniu – odpowiedział Alfred, szczerząc zęby.

George uśmiechnął się.  
- A Al chciał znowu zobaczyć Arthura – powiedział tonem sugerującym coś, co sprawiło, że mój żołądek skręcił się przez poczucie winy. Kiedy Alfred zarumienił się i skrzywił, zastanawiałem się, czy nie byłem zbyt przekonujący na plaży.

- Jesteście głodni? - spytałem, chcąc uciec przed wzrokiem George'a i usprawiedliwiając się tym, że muszę iść do kuchni.

- Nie, już jedliśmy – odpowiedział Alfred.

- Poza tym, ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebujemy, jest otrucie ich – zażartował Albert. Spojrzałem na niego.

- Więc Arthur odziedziczył twój talent do gotowania, prawda? - dokuczył mu George. Posłałem ojcu triumfalne spojrzenie, zanim wkroczyłem do kuchni, by zrobić dla siebie kanapki.

- Co to za facet cię podwiózł? Ma naprawdę wyrąbany samochód! - zapytał mnie Alfred, kiedy wszedł za mną do kuchni.

- Uhh... Francis – odpowiedziałem, otwierając lodówkę, by wyjąć masło.

Alfred skrzywił się.  
- Jaki Francis? - spytał zaciekawiony, cały czas kręcąc się za mną.

- Możesz podać mi talerz? - spytałem, mając nadzieję, że to go rozproszy.

- Nie wiem, gdzie są talerze – poinformował mnie Alfred.

- W szafce – powiedziałem, wskazując miejsce, gdzie są talerze. Alfred kiwnął głową, a ja wróciłem do chleba, tępym nożem lekko smarując kromki masłem.

- Więc... zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, kim jest ten dzieciak, Francis? - spytał mnie Alfred, podając talerz.

Westchnąłem. Alfred nie odpuści tak łatwo z pytaniem mnie.  
- Francis Paye – odpowiedziałem, odwracając wzrok.

Alfred zaskoczył mnie wybuchem śmiechu. Nie oczekiwałem takiej odpowiedzi.  
- To wyjaśnia czemu tata zachowywał się tak dziwnie – powiedział, przewracając oczami. Wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

- Och racja, twój ojciec nie lubi Paye'ów, prawda? - zauważyłem niewinnie.

- On jest zabobonnym staruszkiem – powiedział Alfred. - To czasem takie żenujące.

- Nie sądzisz, że powie coś Albertowi? - spytałem z zaciekawieniem, wciąż próbując brzmieć niewinnie. Alfred wzruszył ramionami.

- Prawdopodobnie nie, gówniano się zrobiło, kiedy ostatni raz tata wyciągnął temat Paye'ów – powiedział. - Twój tata nie rozmawiał z nim przez tygodnie. Rzeczywiście, myślę, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy znowu trzymają się razem. Wątpię, by mój tata spieprzył to znowu o nich mówiąc - dodał Alfred i poczułem napływ ulgi. Nie byłem całkiem pewien, jak zachowałby się Albert, gdyby dowiedział się o mojej i Francisa... przyjaźni.

Alfred i ja spędziliśmy resztę wieczoru rozmawiając w salonie, a raczej Alfred mówił _do_ mnie, kiedy próbowałem podsłuchać rozmową naszych ojców. Część mnie wciąż niepokoiła się, że George mógł powiedzieć coś obciążającego.

Dzięki Bogu, mecz krykieta skończył się godzinę później.

- Ty i twoi przyjaciele zamierzacie za niedługo przyjechać do Riverside? - spytał z nadzieję Alfred, kiedy wraz z ojcem przygotowywał się do wyjścia. Od niechcenia wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Może, w zależności od pogody – odpowiedziałem.

- Upewnij się, że przyjedziesz na czas na następny mecz – powiedział Albert do George'a. George pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się.

- Przyjedziemy. Dobranoc – jego oczy błysnęły w moją stronę i uśmiech zbladł. - Uważaj na siebie, Arthur – powiedział poważnie. Przełknąłem ślinę i pokiwałem głową, zmuszając się do uśmiechnięcia się do niego.

Tej nocy spałem dużo lepiej. Przypuszczam, że musiałem być zbyt zmęczony na śnienie, skoro nie przypomniałem sobie żadnego snu. Następny poranek był pochmurny i mglisty, a ja wciąż nie byłem taki przygnębiony, jak normalnie przygnębiony mógłbym być.

- Jesteś dziś strasznie radosny – zauważył mój ojciec, kiedy usłyszał, jak gwiżdżę, schodząc po schodach. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Dziś piątek – powiedziałem i skończyliśmy na tym. Albert wyszedł kilka minut później. Zaczekałem, dopóki nie mogłem już usłyszeć jego odjeżdżającego samochodu, zanim wyszedłem na zewnątrz.

Francis już czekał, wylegując się w fotelu kierowcy i patrząc na mnie przez okno. Nie wahałem się przed wejściem do jego samochodu i część mnie była przerażona tym, jak komfortowo czułem się teraz obok niego.

- Dobrze spałeś? - zapytał mnie w chwili, kiedy zapinałem pasy. Skrzywiłem się do niego, kuląc się w środku przez to, że jego zwykły uśmiech mógł sprawić, że moje serce zamierało – tylko odrobinę.

- Czemu chcesz wiedzieć? - rzuciłem. Francis roześmiał się lekko i odpalił samochód.

- Jesteś zawsze taki zabawny, kiedy się złościsz – zamyślił się, kiedy wyjechaliśmy na drogę. Zarumieniłem się i niczego nie powiedziałem.

- Spałem dobrze – w końcu wymamrotałem. - Jaka była twoja noc? - spytałem.

- Czemu chcesz widzieć? - spytał mnie Francis w udawanym przerażeniu. Spojrzałem na niego. - Miałem przyjemną noc – ciągnął z rozradowanym uśmiechem. Uśmiech ten sprawił, że poczułem się trochę niekomfortowo, jakby on wiedział o czymś, o czym ja nie wiedziałem.

Ale zanim mogłem go choć poprosić o sprecyzowanie swojej wypowiedzi, Francis rozpoczął zadawanie mi kolejnych pytań. Oczywiście, nie skończył z przepytywaniem mnie. Tym razem chciał dowiedzieć się więcej o moich rodzicach. Chciał wiedzieć o rozrywkach mojej matki Victorii, jak ona i Calvin spotkali się, co mój ojciec lubi robić w wolnym czasie, jaki jest ulubiony kolor mojej matki. Część mnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to jest dziwny sposób Francisa na prześladowanie mnie.

- W jak wielu związkach byłeś? - spytał. Zamrugałem.

- W żadnym – odpowiedziałem. Francis wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- Możliwe, że odstraszały ich brwi – wymamrotał do siebie. Uderzyłem go podręcznikiem, który trzymałem w dłoniach. Nie chciałem ryzykować, że uderzę go i złamię rękę. - Chociaż powinni poświęcić czas i cię poznać, jesteś całkiem pożądany, wiesz? – wymruczał do mnie. Spojrzałem na niego i próbowałem zignorować szybsze bicie serca. - A przynajmniej przez Taylora – dodał, a ja ponownie uderzyłem go podręcznikiem.

W tej chwili dojechaliśmy do szkoły i Francis zaparkował na pustym miejscu.  
- Powinienem był pozwolić ci dzisiaj prowadzić – zauważył, lekko marszcząc brwi.

- Dlaczego? - spytałem. - Myślałem, że nienawidzisz mojej ciężarówki.

- Bo nienawidzę – odpowiedział – ale wyjeżdżam z Feliciano po lunchu.

Zamrugałem.  
- Och. Sądzę, że mogę się przespacerować, czy coś – powiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami. Francis pokręcił głową.

- Non, nie pozwolę ci. Weźmiemy twoją ciężarówkę i zostawimy tu dla ciebie – stwierdził Francis.

- Jeden problem, nie mam ze sobą kluczy – odpowiedziałem.

Francis uśmiechnął się.  
- To nie problem. Twoja ciężarówka tu będzie, a kluczyk znajdzie się w stacyjce – powiedział.

- Wątpię, czy znajdziesz moje klucze – ostrzegłem go, pamiętając, że zostawiłem je pod stosem brudnych ubrań na podłodze w mojej sypialni.

- Jestem pewny, że znajdę – odpowiedział. Przewróciłem oczami i nie powiedziałem nic więcej, razem z nim wysiadając z samochodu. Jeśli Francis naprawdę chciał łudzić się, myśląc, że może znaleźć moje klucze, niech tak będzie.

- Swoją drogą, gdzie wybierasz się z Feliciano? - spytałem go, kiedy szliśmy do szkoły.

- Polowanie – odpowiedział lekko Francis. - Jeśli mam pozwolić sobie jutro samemu zostać z tobą, prawdopodobnie powinienem podjąć środki ostrożności. Albo powinieneś to odwołać – zasugerował z mrocznym spojrzeniem. - To byłaby najbezpieczniejsza rzecz, którą możesz zrobić.

- Może nie chcę – wypaliłem, zanim mogłem się powstrzymać. Nasze oczy się spotkały i zatrzymałem się, nagle nie mogąc oddychać, gdy spojrzałem mu w oczy.

Wtedy uderzyło mnie, co właśnie robię. Zamrugałem i odwróciłem wzrok, odzyskując oddech i czując, jak moja twarz znacznie się czerwieni.  
- Już zaplanowałem sobie to i wszystko, szkoda byłoby to odwoływać w ostatniej chwili – dodałem szybko, modląc się, by Francis nie pomyślał, że wciąż chcę iść ze względu na niego.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Francis z uśmiechem.

- Dlaczego idziesz z Feliciano? - spytałem go, próbując zmienić temat. Uśmieszek na twarzy Francisa zblakł.

- Ponieważ on jest najbardziej pomocny – odpowiedział Francis. Zacząłem czuć się niespokojny. A następnie zadzwonił dzwonek, zmuszając nas, byśmy poszli innymi drogami do swoich klas. Zanim nawet mogłem zadać Francisowi moje pytanie, on zniknął.

Poranek minął szybko. Ledwie zwracałem uwagę na zajęcia – miałem w głowie pytanie, które chciałem zadać Francisowi.

Kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek oznaczający lunch, odłączyłem się od Michelle i Petera i pobiegłem ku stołówce, gdzie znalazłem Francisa już siedzącego przy stole. Skinął do mnie głową, a ja podszedłem do niego.

- Więc reszta mnie nie lubi? - wyrwało mi się, kiedy znalazłem się przy nim. Francis patrzył na mnie przez kilka sekund zmieszany, zanim mnie zrozumiał i zrobił minę.

- Antonio lubi – powiedział w końcu. - Ale Lovino w ogóle nie chce cię blisko – ciągnął. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Czemu nie? - spytałem, patrząc na braci Francisa, którzy siedzieli przy stole niezbyt oddalonym od naszego. Rozmawiali ze sobą swobodnie, na twarzach Antonia i Feliciano były uśmiechy. Nie mogłem zobaczyć wyrazu twarzy Lovino, siedział tyłem do mnie. Czułem przez to lekką ulgę.

- On sądzi, że jest z tobą coś nie tak, ponieważ tak bardzo mnie przyciągasz – powiedział od niechcenia Francis. Poczułem, jak moje policzki nagrzewają się. - To takie dziwne, zawsze zastanawiałem się nad... - zaczął mówić Francis. Przestałem słuchać, kiedy Lovino obrócił się, patrząc prosto na mnie z nienawiścią w spojrzeniu. Pobladłem, chcąc odwrócić wzrok, ale nie mogłem uciec jego ciemnym, zimnym oczom. Francis przestał mówić, zauważając Lovino. Skrzywił się ponuro, a Antonio spojrzał na nas, zarzucając ramię wokół Lovino i wciągając go z powrotem do dyskusji. Lovino rzucił mi ostatnie spojrzenie, zanim odwrócił się, uderzając z irytacją rękę Antonia. Zaczerpnąłem głęboki oddech i spojrzałem na Francisa, który obserwował mnie z niejakim zaniepokojeniem.

- Więc oni naprawdę mnie nienawidzą, prawda? - zapytałem, próbując rozjaśnić nastrój. Francis uśmiechnął się do mnie smutno.

- Lovino nie nienawidzi cię... Nie myślę tak, on po prostu martwi się, że jeśli... _to_... pójdzie źle... to co stanie się z naszą rodziną – powiedział Francis, odwracając wzrok.

- Pójdzie źle? - spytałem. Francis posłał mi znaczące spojrzenie. Uczucie zaniepokojenia powróciło. - Och – powiedziałem cicho. - Musisz teraz iść? - zapytałem. Francis wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak sądzę. Przynajmniej nie muszę znosić tego nędznego filmu na historii – odpowiedział Francis.

Zamrugałem. I następnie zamrugałem jeszcze raz. Jakoś, kiedy mrugałem, Feliciano Paye udało się dostać z miejsca, gdzie siedział, do ramienia Francisa.

- Cześć, Feliciano – powiedział Francis, wciąż patrząc na mnie. Nie byłem zaskoczony, że wiedział, że Feliciano już tu jest.

- Ve~, hej Francis! - odpowiedział entuzjastycznie. Znowu zamrugałem zaskoczony. Z jakiegoś powodu oczekiwałem, że Feliciano jest cichym, delikatnym chłopcem – zważając na to, jak mały i wróżko-podobny był. Nie podejrzewałem, że jest taki... _głośny. _Głośny, tak, ale również bardzo melodyjny. Zastanawiałem się, jak Francis i Feliciano mogą sprawić, że ich głosy są tak piękne, i czy głosy innych także takie są.

Francis zachichotał, patrząc na moją twarz.  
- Feliciano, Arthur – Arthur, Feliciano – przedstawił nas, wskazując na nas dwoje od niechcenia.

- Hej, Arthur! Francis opowiedział nam o tobie bardzo dużo! - powiedział entuzjastycznie Feliciano. - Przytuliłbym cię, ale Francis powiedział, że nie lubisz przytulania, a Ludwig mówi, że to nie byłoby mądre, a Ludwig jest bardzo, bardzo mądry, a ja nie chcę robić niemądrych rzeczy, ponieważ Ludwig mógłby zrobić się zły, a wtedy...

- Miło cię poznać – przerwałem, czując się oniemiały, kiedy Feliciano paplał o Ludwigu będącym na nich zły. Moje oczy śmignęły do stołu Paye'ów i zauważyłem Ludwiga krzywiącego się, kiedy Antonio uderzał ze śmiechem jego ramię.

-...a wtedy Lovi krzyczałby na Ludwiga za krzyczenie na mnie, a wtedy Antonio pocałowałby go, by przestał krzyczeć, a wtedy mama Elizaveta zaczęłaby robić zdjęcia i... och! Jesteś gotowy? - spytał Feliciano, patrząc na Francisa.

- Spotkamy się w samochodzie – odpowiedział Francis, uśmiechając się do mnie. Feliciano pokiwał głową i zmył się. Byłem zdumiony, jaki pełen gracji był ten chłopak, zupełnie, jakby Feliciano unosił się w powietrzu.

- On nie jest całkiem taki, jak oczekiwałem – powiedziałem, kiedy Feliciano zniknął nam z oczu. Francis roześmiał się.

- Nigdy nie jest – odpowiedział.

- Więc będziesz już szedł, prawda? - spytałem. Francis kiwnął głową, wstając. - Powinienem powiedzieć „baw się dobrze", czy to złe wyrażenie? - spytałem

- Non, działa bardzo dobrze – powiedział. - Powinieneś być bezpieczny, ostatnią rzeczą, której dla ciebie potrzebuję, jest wpadnięcie do pralki, gdy nie ma mnie obok, by cię uratować – dodał z uśmieszkiem.

Skrzywiłem się.  
- Nie potrzebuję, byś mnie ratował – poinformowałem Francisa. Skrzywiłem się jeszcze bardziej na jego wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek.

- Zobaczymy się jutro rano – powiedział, zanim odwrócił się i odszedł.

Historia bez Francisa była nudna. Fakt, że nudziłem się bez niego, irytował mnie niezmiernie. Próbowałem znaleźć jakiś sposób do zmuszenia się, bym oglądał film wyświetlany z przodu klasy [miałem niezdrowe wrażenie, że wszystkie tematy poruszane w filmie skończą jako pytania na teście], ale zorientowałem się, że zastanawiam się nad tym, co prawdopodobnie robią Feliciano i Francis. Myślałem nad tym, czy uda im się sprowadzić moją ciężarówkę do szkoły i bardzo w to wątpiłem. Zdecydowałem, że po prostu pokręcę się w szkole dodatkową godzinę i złapię Petera, by mnie podrzucił, zamiast iść. Wyglądało na to, że będzie padać.

Z ciekawości, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, postanowiłem zaryzykować i tak czy inaczej zobaczyć, czy Feliciano i Francisowi udało się znaleźć moje klucze. Zaskoczył mnie widok mojej ciężarówki, zaparkowanej koło drzwi, naprawdę z moim kluczem w stacyjce. Patrzyłem na nią przez kilka sekund, zanim usiadłem w fotelu kierowcy i zapiąłem pasy. Zauważyłem notatkę przyczepioną do kierownicy. Nie rozpoznawałem tego pisma, ale płynne, pochylone litery sprawiły, że pomyślałem o Francisie. Na kartce napisane były tylko dwa słowa.

_Bądź bezpieczny._

Resztę mojego wieczoru spędziłem, próbując znaleźć sposób, by przeszkodzić sobie w myśleniu o jutrze. _Próbując_ to słowo kluczowe. Zapadłem w niespokojny sen, ciągle się kręcąc, i wcale nie czując się zmęczonym. Było tak aż do północy, kiedy przypomniałem sobie o starym odtwarzaczu CD Alberta, który znalazłem w moim pokoju, i z pomocą którego zwykłem słuchać nokturnów Chopin'a. Płynne melodie zakończyły sprawę i wślizgnąłem się w sny bez marzeń.

Obudziłem się dość późno jak na normalny dzień szkolny.Moje oczy nagle otworzyły się, kiedy zrozumiałem, że Francis prawdopodobnie czeka na mnie na zewnątrz. Pobiegłem do łazienki, starając się bardzo stereotypowo wyczesać włosy podczas mycia zębów, próbując szybko się przygotować, by Francis nie mógł narzekać. Przeżyłem chwilowy kryzys mody, zanim przypomniałem sobie, że nie jestem dziewczyną i nie muszę kłopotać się takimi rzeczami, więc złapałem czystą kamizelkę i wciągnąłem moje ulubione jeansy. Poleciałem na dół i zająłem się napełnianiem ust bajglem, kiedy usłyszałem ciche pukanie do drzwi. Pobiegłem do nich z jedzeniem wciąż w ustach.

- Bonjour – powiedział radośnie Francis. Przyglądał się mojemu wyborowi ubrań i poczułem, że moje policzki płoną, kiedy patrzył na moje... niższe partie dłużej, niż naprawdę powinien. - Masz naprawdę interesujący styl – odezwał się w końcu, błyszcząc do mnie oczyma.

- Lepszy niż twój dziewczęcy – odpowiedziałem, sięgając do tyłu i łapiąc klucze. Przełknąłem resztę bajgla i wsunąłem buty, zamykając za sobą drzwi, kiedy wyszedłem na zewnątrz.

Niebo było jasnoniebieskie, z delikatnymi, rzadkimi chmurami, blokującymi słońce przed świeceniem na nas. Mogłem zobaczyć przerażone spojrzenie Francisa, kiedy czekał, aż wespnę się na siedzenie kierowcy i ręcznie otworzę drzwi pasażera. Uśmiechnąłem się, zadowolony z tego, jaki nieszczęśliwy był Francis przez podróż moją ciężarówką.

- Dokąd? - spytałem, kiedy Francis w końcu zapiął pasy, marszcząc nos na to na jak stare to wyglądało.

- Pojedź na zachód – powiedział. Odpaliłem i ruszyliśmy, Francis już mielił ozoremi dąsał się na to, jak wolna jest moja ciężarówka w porównaniu do jego Enzo. Zdecydowałem nie pozwolić jego nastrojowi zepsuć mojego zaskakująco dobrego humoru. Zastanawiałem się, czemu czuję się tak szczęśliwy i połowicznie słuchałem Francisa.

Zapadliśmy w wygodną ciszę, jedyne dźwięki pochodziły z silnika mojej ciężarówki, sporadycznych instrukcji Francisa i cicho grającego radia. Widziałem, jak Francis zerka na radio od czasu do czasu, więc podgłosiłem je. Francis nucił sobie radośnie i powrócił do patrzenia przez okno. Szczęśliwy pozwoliłem mu to zrobić, pozwoliło mi to bardziej skoncentrować się na prowadzeniu, gdy nie musiałem martwić się o Francisa patrzącego się na mnie i sprawiającego, że czułem zawroty głowy. Znowu zaskoczyło mnie, jak komfortowo czułem się obok Francisa – pomimo odczuwania względem niego intensywnej niechęci. Tak sądzę. Wiedziałem, że stało się, iż mam _jakieś_ uczucia względem irytującego Francuza [odkryłem to nie tak dawno], ale wciąż byłem całkowicie pewny, że go nienawidzę. Myślenie o moich uczuciach do Francisa, zawsze sprawiało, że czułem się zmieszany. Skupiłem się na jeździe, a nie na osobie siedzącej obok mnie.

- Wszystko, co musisz zrobić teraz, to jechać aż droga się skończy – powiedział nagle Francis po godzinie jazdy. Spojrzałem na niego, patrzył się wprost na mnie.

- Co zrobimy, kiedy droga się skończy? - spytałem.

- Powędrujemy – odpowiedział Francis, znowu odwracając się do okna. W chwili, gdy wiedziałem, że Francis nie może zobaczyć mojej twarzy, moja mina wyraziła przerażenie. Zawsze nienawidziłem wędrowania – nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry. Zawsze wiedziałem, że Albert był tym trochę rozczarowany i wiedział, że musiałem odziedziczyć to po mamie. Spojrzałem na moje tenisówki, zastanawiając się, jak dam sobie radę w lesie bez szlaku turystycznego.

Kiedy droga skończyła się, zostawiając nas na wąskiej, wydeptanej ścieżce, zaparkowałem na wąskim poboczu i wysiadłem, potrzebując wyprostowania się po siedzeniu przyjemnie przez dwie godziny. Słońce wzeszło wyżej i zaczęło mi być cieplej. Pociągnąłem za mój kołnierz, zastanawiając się, czy nie byłoby mądrzej ubrać po prostu koszulę z krótkim rękawem zamiast swetra-kamizelki z krótkim rękawem.

Francis wyskoczył z siedzenia pasażera, ściągając jasny sweter, który miał na sobie. Odwróciłem się, by spytać go, gdzie będziemy szli w lesie, kiedy mój mózg kompletnie przestał myśleć.

Koszula Francisa, którą nosił pod swetrem, była rozpięta.

On miał kaloryfer.

Wspaniały, wyrzeźbiony kaloryfer.

Nagle zrozumiałem, jakim gejem naprawdę byłem. Zaczerwieniłem się i odwróciłem, próbując rozproszyć niezdrowe myśli poprzez myślenie o martwych szczeniaczkach, starych ludziach i brudzie.

- Idziesz czy nie, Arthur? - zawołał Francis, jego głos zabrzmiał z dalszej odległości, niż powinien. Oderwałem oczy od obłoków i spojrzałem na niego, już szedł w stronę lasu... z dala od szlaku.

- Więc nie będziemy szli szlakiem? - spytałem, podbiegając, by go złapać.

- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział Francis. Zmarszczyłem brwi. To będzie bardzo trudne.

Zaczęliśmy naszą wędrówkę w lesie, a ja upadłem na twarz po pierwszym potknięciu się o korzeń. Francis nie powstrzymywał śmiechu, kiedy pomagał mi wstać, jego zimna skóra ocierała się o moją, sprawiając, że moje serce uderzał szybciej i głośniej, niż bym chciał. Czułem się, jakbyśmy szli od godzin – moje łydki zaczynały płonąć i wydawało mi się, że robią mi się pęcherze na każdym palcu.

- Kiedy zatrzymamy się? - zapytałem, kiedy Francis prowadził nas wokół kolejnego obalonego drzewa.

- Wkrótce – obiecał. - Możesz zobaczyć prześwit na górze? - spytał. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Jaki prześwit? - dopytałem.

- Przypuszczam, że to zbyt szybko dla twoich oczu – zauważył Francis, a ja skrzywiłem się.

- Widzę perfekcyjnie, dziękuję bardzo – powiedziałem mu.

- To dobrze – jeśli nosiłbyś okularu, to kompletnie wyglądałbyś jak staruszek – dokuczał mi Francis. Wydałem dźwięk oburzenia.

- Co ma przez _to_ na myśli? - rzuciłem mu wyzwanie. Francis roześmiał się, a ja zacząłem na niego krzyczeć. Jego śmiech odbijał się echem w lesie.

Kontynuowaliśmy wędrówkę przez las. Jakoś zacząłem prowadzić Francisa ku małej plamce jasności – którą mogłem teraz zobaczyć – i która robiła się coraz większa i większa, kiedy się do niej zbliżaliśmy. Musiałem ciągle patrzeć przez ramię, by upewniać się, że Francis wciąż za mną podąża, taki był cichy. Nie dałbym głowy za to, że Żaba nie zostawi mnie w lesie, a sam nie ucieknie.

Nagle zamarłem bez tchu. Dotarliśmy do małej plamki światła w środku lasu. Była to łąka. Najbardziej niezwykła łąka, którą widziałem w moim życiu. Była ona bardzo mała i praktycznie perfekcyjnie okrągła. Tu i tam rosły dzikie kwiaty, mogłem usłyszeć ciche dźwięki przepływającego obok strumienia.

Obróciłem się, by spytać Francisa, jak znalazł takie piękne miejsce. Nie było go tam. Poczułem ukucie paniki, przeklinając Żabę za pozostawienie mnie w środku nigdzie [w_ ładnym_ środku nigdzie, ale wciąż w środku nigdzie]. Wtedy zauważyłem go, czającego się w cieniu drzew, patrzącego na mnie wyczekująco. Pamiętałem, co Francis powiedział kilka dni temu, o pokazaniu mi, co się stanie, kiedy stanie w słońcu. Kiwnąłem do niego i czekałem.

Francis uśmiechnął się do mnie i stanął w jasnym blasku słońca świecącego nad nami.

Moja szczęka opadła.

_Naprawdę_ nie oczekiwałem tego.


	16. Rozdział 15

Betowała: Kot Kapral

Rozdział piętnasty:

On błyszczał się.

Tak, błyszczał.

To było tak, jakby wykąpał się w dostawie brokatu.

_On błyszczał się._

Nagle mogłem zrozumieć, czemu był gejem.

Francis ruszył ku mnie, jego blask prawie mnie oślepiał – i usiadł, a jego cudownie wyrzeźbiona klata migotała do mnie, prawie błagając, bym jej dotknął, pogłaskał ją – pocałował j...

Ekhem.

Podszedłem do niego, siadając przed nim po turecku i obserwując go z pewną fascynacją. Naprawdę nie miałem żadnego pojęcia o tym, że wampiry błyszczą i szczerze mówiąc, część mnie była zawiedziona. Miałem pewnego rodzaju nadzieję, że Francis mógłby spłonąć w płomieniach, czy coś. Nigdy nie myślałem o błyszczeniu.

Prawa ręka Francisa spoczywała na trawie blisko mnie, wyglądając, jakby była wykuta z marmuru. Zastanawiałem się, czy jest tak twarda, jak on i sięgnąłem, by ją szturchnąć. Francis błogo zamknął oczy, kiedy z ciekawości potarłem grzbiet jego dłoni swoimi palcami.

Oderwany głos w mojej głowie krzyczał w przerażeniu o tym, co robię, ale byłem zbyt skonfundowany błyszczącym mężczyzną przede mną, by naprawdę się tym przejąć.

Wziąłem dłoń Francisa w swoje własne i przekręciłem ją, odkrywając niebieskawe żyły blisko jego nadgarstka. Wodziłem po nich, nikle zastanawiając się, czy Francis wciąż ma krew w ciele i zdecydowałem zapytać się go o to potem – jeśli będę pamiętać.

- Nie boisz się? - Francis przerwał ciszę, otwierając oczy i patrząc na mnie z zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy. Pokręciłem głowa.

- Jakbym miał się bać cholernego, błyszczącego, półnagiego mężczyzny – prychnąłem. Francis uśmiechnął się, sprawiając, że chwilowo straciłem wątek. Dalej podążałem za jego żyłami, próbując ignorować próżny uśmieszek, który rósł na twarzy Francisa. Moje policzki zaczerwieniły się znacząco.

- Twoja skóra jest taka ciepła – mruknął Francis i w zaledwie sekundę przeszedłem z trzymania jego prawego ramienia do niego, obejmującego moją twarz obiema dłońmi. Zamrugałem, nie będąc przygotowanym do zobaczenia jego twarzy tak blisko. Jego miętowy oddech owiał moją twarz, a ja poczułem, że tracę zdolności do robienia czegokolwiek innego od patrzenia. Pochyliłem się, żeby wdychać zapach i zobaczyłem w oczach Francisa błysk czegoś, co wyglądało jak strach.

I wtedy Francis zniknął. Upadłem na trawę, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że próbowałem oprzeć się na Francisie. Obejrzałem się wokół, czując się lekko zraniony, i znalazłem Francisa patrzącego na mnie z cienia drzew – już nie błyszczał.

- Zrobiłem coś źle? - spytałem, czując się zmieszany. Moje dłonie mrowiły od trzymania jego zimnych rąk.

- Po prostu daj mi chwilę, s'il te plaît – zawołał Francis wystarczająco głośno, bym mógł go usłyszeć. Pokiwałem głową, bawiąc się trawą wokół mnie i czując wstyd.

Czułem się, jakbym czekał na niego wieczność. Usłyszałem nad sobą hałas i zobaczyłem Francisa wracającego do mnie i siadającego. Jego oczy nigdy nie opuściły moich.

- Przepraszam – mruknął. - To był ludzki instynkt – zażartował. Pokiwałem głową, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Fakt, jak niebezpieczne było dla mnie siedzenie naprzeciwko niego na pustkowiu, nagle do mnie dotarł, a adrenalina płynęła w moich żyłach, choć próbowałem wyglądać, jakbym nie był przestraszony.

On mógł wyczuć adrenalinę wypełniającą moją krew i uśmiechnął się uśmieszkiem innym niż ten, który zazwyczaj widywałem.

Był szyderczy, niebezpieczny.

- To zabawne, prawda? - zaczął, patrząc na mnie głodnymi oczami. - Jestem najlepszym drapieżnikiem na świcie, ponieważ wszystko we mnie przyciąga moje ofiary. Ale nie potrzebuję tego, prawda? - wyszeptał, przysuwając się bliżej. Zacząłem się odsuwać dalej od niego, moje oczy rozszerzyły się za strachu. Nie było w nim nic z Francisa, do którego przywykłem. Nagle zapragnąłem, by stary Francis wrócił.

- Jakbyś mógł mnie prześcignąć – wyszeptał. Nagle wstał, sprawiając, że wzdrygnąłem się. Francis podszedł ku drzewu i sięgnął w górę. Patrzyłem z lekkim przerażeniem, jak złapał największą tamtejszą gałąź [która była prawdopodobnie tak gruba, jak moje ramię] i oderwał ją od drzewa, rzucając za mnie, aż w końcu uderzyła w drzewo z tyłu. Nie odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć, co się stało z tą rośliną. Bałem się opuszczenia gardy przed tym nowym Francisem.

- Jakbyś mógł walczyć przeciwko mnie – mruknął, uśmiechając się. Zanim mogłem zareagować, Francis nagle pchnął mnie na ziemię, przyciskając swój zimny tors do mojego, jego oczy błyszczały do mnie szyderczo.

- Tak łatwo można cię złamać – wyszeptał, jego ręce pełzły po moim ciele. Zadrżałem przez kontakt i chłód jego skóry, zbyt skamieniały, by coś zrobić, by Francis nie zaatakował. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się ponownie, a jego jasnoniebieskie oczy nagle rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, gdy zobaczył, jak po raz pierwszy byłem szczerze przestraszony. I wtedy zniknął, znowu szukając schronienia w cieniu drzew. Usiadłem drżąc i wpatrując się w szoku w trawę.

- Przepraszam – zawołał Francis, brzmiąc na skruszonego. Nie było śladu po myśliwym Francisie, który pojawił się tylko kilka sekund temu. Podszedł do mnie. Zareagowałem, odsuwając się od niego, wciąż z odrobiną strachu we mnie. Francis zamarł, a jego mina zrzedła, wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.  
- Obiecuję, że cię nie zranię, Arthurze – mruknął. Obserwowałem, jak podchodzi bliżej, zanim znowu nie usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Sięgnął i dotknął mojego policzka. Część mnie chciała odsunąć się od tego dotyku, ale pozostałem w miejscu, moje oczy nie opuściły go, kiedy uśmiechnął się do mnie smutno.

- Wybacz mi – wymruczał, koncentrując się na robieniu kółek na moim policzku swoim bladym, zimnym kciukiem. - Złapałeś mnie z zaskoczenia. Obiecuję, że teraz będę się zachowywać jak najlepiej – powiedział. Nie odpowiedziałem, mój mózg skoncentrował się na kciuku pocierającym mój policzek. – To przez twoje brwi – dodał z iskrą wesołości w oczach. Ten komentarz dotarł do mnie. Odsunąłem jego rękę od mojej twarzy, krzywiąc się.

- Cholerna ciota – mruknąłem, odwracając się. Francis roześmiał się śmiechem brzmiącym dziwnie nerwowo i ostrożnie dla moich uszu.

- W porządku? - spytał mnie Francis, kładąc dłoń pod moim podbródkiem i poruszając moją twarzą tak, że znowu na siebie patrzyliśmy.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie jestem _kobietą –_ warknąłem, a moje policzki zaczerwieniły się wściekle. Teraz, kiedy myślałem jasno, wszystko, co stało się do tej pory, dotarło do mnie.

- A więc, gdzie byliśmy, zanim zamieniłem się w takiego potwora? – spytał mnie wesoło Francis. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Nie pamiętam – odpowiedziałem. Francis skrzywił się.

- Myślę, że rozmawialiśmy o tym, dlaczego się mnie nie boisz– powiedział.

- Sądzę, że tak – odpowiedziałem.

- Więc? - spytał Francis. Spuściłem wzrok na trawę i zająłem się jej wyrywaniem i pozwalaniem wiatrowi, by zwiewał ją z moich palców.

Minuty wlokły się. Francis westchnął, moje oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę. Patrzył na mnie z pewną frustracją.

- To takie_ inne_ – mruknął do siebie i dotarło do mnie, że ta sytuacja była dla niego tak nowa, jak dla mnie. Tylko dlatego, że Francis lubił kurwić się po całej szkole nie znaczyło, że rzeczywiście kiedykolwiek był w związku.

- Nie boję się ciebie, ponieważ wiem, że mnie nie zranisz. Ale także boję się, bo wiem, że możesz i przez to nie powinienem trzymać się blisko ciebie – wymamrotałem w końcu, zawzięcie wpatrując się w mojego buta i rumieniąc się mocno. - Ale chcę – dodałem, nawet ciszej.

- To nie jest dla ciebie dobre – wymruczał delikatnie Francis. - Powinienem był opuścić cię już dawno. Ale teraz nie wiem, czy mogę – dodał.

- Nie chcę, byś odszedł – wszyscy tutaj są tak nudni – powiedziałem bez myślenia. Zamrugałem i zarumieniłem się wściekle. - T...to nie tak, że cię lubię, czy coś! –zaprotestowałem, kiedy Francis uśmiechnął się lekko. Uśmieszek znowu znikł i westchnąłem, zastanawiałem się, jak on radził sobie z byciem tak cholernie bipolarnym.

- Chcesz, bym został, dokładnie z tego samego powodu, dla którego powinienem odejść. Ale teraz pożądam twojego towarzystwa zbyt mocno, by kiedykolwiek to zrobić – stwierdził.

- Dobrze – mruknąłem.

- Nie! - krzyknął Francis, brzmiąc na przerażonego. - Musisz pamiętać, że nie tylko twoje towarzystwo jest tym, czego pragnę. Jestem o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny dla ciebie, niż dla innych – powiedział smutno, krzywiąc się. Spojrzałem na niego.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytałem. - Nie jesteś niebezpieczny dla wszystkich?

Francis uśmiechnął się lekko – jego nastrój znowu się zmienił. Zamyślił się.  
- Spróbuję wymyślić analogię, by lepiej ci to wyjaśnić – wymamrotał, zamykając oczy.

Obserwowałem go, jak myśli. Nagle zapragnąłem położyć się i spać na ziemi, skoro dzień był tak piękny. Nie chciałem jednak pozostać niestrzeżony przed nieludzką, lubieżną istotą przede mną, więc oparłem się tej chęci.

- Wyobraź sobie narkomana na odwyku – zaczął Francis, otwierając oczy. - Na odwyku od heroiny. Leczy się, więc jest w stanie odmówić sobie jej ponownego zażycia. Ale jeśli zostanie zamknięty w pokoju blisko heroiny, będzie dla niego kuszące zażyć ją ponownie, non? - spytał Francis.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
- Nazywasz mnie swoim rodzajem heroiny? - spytałem. Francis roześmiał się.

- Jesteś dokładnie moją heroiną – wymruczał. Skrzywiłem się, głęboko rumieniąc. Jedynie Żaba mógł z narkotyków zrobić seksualną insynuację.

- To zdarza się często? Spotykanie takich ludzi? - spytałem, próbując skierować się z powrotem na wcześniejszy temat. Francis lekko zmarszczył brwi.

- Moi bracia i ja rozmawialiśmy o tym wcześniej – powiedział w końcu Francis, wpatrując się ponad mnie, na czubki drzew. - Feliciano i Lovino nigdy nie spotkali nikogo takiego, a Ludwig wciąż przyzwyczaja się do opierania się ludziom. Jest on najnowszym nabytkiem naszej rodziny i nie miał czasu, by stać się wyczulonym na smak i zapach każdego typu krwi, wciąż myśli, że wszystkie smakują tak samo – odpowiedział. Próbowałem udawać, że to nie ruszyło.

- A Antonio? - spytałem, pamiętając pogodnie wyglądającego chłopaka ze stołówki.

- Dwa razy – odpowiedział. - Jeden silniejszy niż drugi – dodał.

- Co się z nimi stało? - zapytałem. Francis rzucił mi znaczące spojrzenie, a ja zbladłem. - Więc nie ma dla mnie nadziei? - spytałem, czując się dziwnie spokojny, chociaż mówiłem o swojej śmierci. Francis wyglądał na przerażonego.

- Oczywiście, że jest! - krzyknął. – To, co wydarzyło się Antonio, stało się tylko dlatego, że był wampirem zaledwie dekadę, niezbyt długo, by przywyknąć do bycia koło krwi. Poza tym, ci, których spotkał, byli nieznajomymi, on nigdy nie poznał ich osobiście – dodał Francis.

- Więc jeśli spotkalibyśmy się w ciemnej alei, czy coś? - spytałem.

- Wystarczająco ciężko było mi nie zaatakować cię, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy – powiedział Francis. - Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała mnie przed zrobieniem tego, było to, jak nasza matka Elizaveta mogłaby się przerazić, jeśli wszystko, co zrobił nasz ojciec, zostałoby przez to zrujnowane! Nie pomogło mi to, że zdecydowałeś się wściekać i krzyczeć na mnie przed całą klasą – dodał, a ja zarumieniłem się.

- Bo wciąż się na mnie gapiłeś, do cholery – mruknąłem. - To było okropne.

- A nawet kiedy próbowałem uniknąć cię przez zmianę planu, jakoś udało mi się znaleźć w gabinecie razem z tobą. Byłem tak bardzo skłonny zabić dwoje pozostałych ludzi, zanim przejdę do ciebie – powiedział Francis, a ja zadrżałem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko śmierci były sekretarki. - Czułem się zawstydzony przez fakt, że nowy, głupi chłopak z Londynu mógł sprawić, że czułem się, jakbym zaczynał szaleć. W chwili, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, opuściłem szkołę i udałem się prosto do Rodericha w szpitalu, więc mogłem mu powiedzieć, że odchodzę – kontynuował.

Gapiłem się na niego.  
- Odszedłeś? - spytałem. Francis pokiwał głową.

- Użyłem samochodu Rodericha. Mój zbiornik na gaz był prawie pusty, a nie chciałem się zatrzymywać. Nie poszedłem do domu, wiedziałem, że Elizaveta próbowałaby mnie raczej zatrzymać, niż pozwolić odejść. Wyjęłaby swoją patelnię i zrobiła scenę – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie wiedziałem o czym mówił, ale nic nie powiedziałem. - Pojechałem do Szkocji. Musiałem odzyskać siły... ale okropnie tęskniłem za rodziną i wiedziałem, że Elizaveta będzie zraniona i rozwścieczona przez to, że opuściłem rodzinę bez choćby pożegnania się. Zatrzymałem się u starych znajomych, ale czułem, że muszę wrócić. Po wszystkim – powiedział z uśmiechem – jak mógłbym sobie pozwolić być wygnanym z domu przez chłopaka o złym usposobieniu i z anormalnie wielkimi brwiami? - skrzywiłem się.

- A wtedy? - spytałem, wciąż krzywiąc się.

- Powziąłem więcej środków ostrożności. Polowałem i piłem więcej, niż powinienem, więc mogłem stanąć blisko ciebie... Zdecydowałem się zacząć z tobą od nowa, więc mogliśmy zostać raczej przyjaciółmi niż wrogami. Wystarczająco trudno było mi cię rozgryźć, musiałem wciąż słuchać myśli Petera, a to było męczące. Jego umysł jest bardzo prosty – powiedział Francis wzdychając. Uśmiechnąłem się, czując się zadowolony. - Próbowałem lepiej cię poznać i stawałem się tobą coraz bardziej zafascynowany – twój temperament jest bardzo zabawny – dodał. Zarumieniłem się. - Ale kiedy poruszyłeś ręką, albo podszedłeś zbyt blisko, nagle chciałem wyssać cię do sucha - powiedział.

- To brzmi sprośnie – warknąłem na niego, czerwieniejąc. - Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć, że chciałeś pić moja krew?

Francis uśmiechnął się radośnie.  
- Ale co jeśli nie mówiłem o tym? - wymruczał. Mój rumieniec pogłębił się. - I oczywiście – kontynuował, jakby nie było żadnych przerw - Kiedy prawie zostałeś zmiażdżony na śmierć przede mną, pró... próbowałem dać sobie powód, dlaczego cię uratowałem, chciałem wmówić sobie, że to dlatego, że oszalałbym, widząc twoją wypływającą krew, ale naprawdę... jedyną rzeczą, o której wtedy myślałem, było „proszę, nie on" - wyszeptał.

Cisza zaległa między nami, kiedy usłyszałem jego słowa. Francis patrzył na mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

- A w szpitalu? - zapytałem, przypominając naszą kłótnię.

- Byłem przerażony – przyznał Francis. - Kiedy dotarłem do domu, wywiązała się kłótnia. Lovino i Ludwig uważali, że powinienem był pozwolić ci umrzeć... Roderich i Feliciano stanęli po mojej stronie. Antonio był rozdarty między obiema opiniami, a Elizaveta po prostu chciała, bym zrobił to, co muszę, byśmy wciąż tu mieszkali – powiedział. - Następnego dnia starałem się trzymać z daleka od ciebie, ponieważ wiedziałem, że będzie źle, jeśli się do ciebie zbliżę. Twój zapach wciąż był dla mnie tak silny, jak pierwszego dnia – westchnął. – W tej chwili niemalże pragnę, bym raczej wyjawił sekret naszej rodziny pierwszego dnia niż teraz – przyznał. - Jeśli miałbym zaatakować cię bez świadków.

- Nie łapię – powiedziałem zmieszany. - Dlaczego?

Francis uśmiechnął się, sięgając i głaszcząc mój policzek. Dreszcz przeszedł przez moje ciało z powodu tego dotyku.  
- Nie wiedziałbym, co mógłbym z sobą zrobić, jeślibyś umarł – powiedział cicho. - Nie być w stanie zobaczyć twojego rumieńca, jak jesteś zażenowany, nigdy nie usłyszeć, jak krzyczysz na mnie z całej siły... Nie mógłbym ruszyć dalej. - Wziął drżący oddech, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Aż do teraz nie rozumiałem, jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Stałeś się najważniejszą rzeczą w moim życiu.

Czułem, jakby moja głowa wirowała. Taka nagła zmiana w rozmowie – od tego, jak byłem irytujący, przez to, że się go nie boję, doszliśmy do faktu, że... Francis był we mnie zakochany. Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę. Siedziałem tu, rozważając słowa, które Francis dopiero co do mnie powiedział, kiedy zrozumiałem, że sam sobie próbowałem zaprzeczyć, nie wiadomo od kiedy. Potrzebowałem Francisa w moim życiu. Pragnąłem z nim rozmawiać. Tak, był on nieznośnie irytujący i stwarzał więcej seksualnych insynuacji niż większość ludzi w całym moim życiu, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to tak mocno, jak mogłoby, gdyby był on kimś innym.

Niezauważalnie zakochałem się we Francisie Paye.

I nie obchodziło mnie to tak mocno, jak sądziłem, że może.

- Co do mnie czujesz? - spytał cicho Francis, wytrącając mnie z moich myśli. Zaskoczyło mnie, jak niepewnie i nerwowo brzmiał.

- J... jestem tu... prawda? - spytałem, uśmiechając się lekko do niego. - I nie... nie nienawidzę cię – mruknąłem, odwracając wzrok. Francis uśmiechnął się, sięgając i łapiąc moje ręce.

Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, patrząc na nasze dłonie.  
- Jestem takim idiotą – wymamrotałem, uświadamiając sobie, jak niebezpiecznie było dla mnie bycie z Francisem, oraz fakt, że mnie to nie obchodzi.

Francis zachichotał.  
- Jesteś – zgodził się, a ja roześmiałem się z nim, czując lekkie zawroty głowy.

- Czemu wcześniej uciekłeś? - spytałem, obserwując, jak światło słoneczne uderza w niego i sprawia, że błyszczy.

- Zaskoczyłeś mnie – przyznał Francis, brzmiąc na zakłopotanego.

- Więc nie sprawiłem przypadkowo, że chciałeś rozerwać moje gardło? - spytałem. Francis roześmiał się. Bez choćby ostrzeżenia, sięgnął i położył dłoń na mojej szyi. Zbladłem, ale nie odsunąłem się. Sekundy płynęły. Nic się nie wydarzyło.

- Widzisz? Jest dobrze – powiedział z uśmiechem. Zarumieniłem się, odwracając wzrok i przeklinając fakt, że krew pędzi w moich żyłach. Francis prawdopodobnie mógł poczuć ich puls – prawdopodobnie mógł _to usłyszeć_ – i zastanawiałem się, jak może się temu oprzeć. - Rumieniec na twoich policzkach jest piękny – wymruczał, puszczając moją rękę i trzymając moją twarz w swoich dłoniach. - Mogę czegoś spróbować? - spytał, pochylając niewinnie głowę.

- Tak długo, jak to nie wiąże się z moją śmiercią – odpowiedziałem drżącym głosem, czując lekkie zawroty głowy przez ten kontakt. Francis roześmiał się lekko, pochylając się do mnie. Przekląłem nagle szybkość bicia mojego serca, kiedy Francis oparł swoją głowę na zgięciu mojego ramienia.

Starałem się oddychać równomiernie, kiedy próbowałem oswoić się z faktem, że Francis teraz rzeczywiście mnie_ przytula_.

I w pewien sposób naprawdę mi się to podobało.

Siedzieliśmy tam w ciszy. Zająłem się kontrolowaniem mojego oddechu i próbie ukrycia dreszczy, które przeszły przez moje ciało, kiedy Francis owinął swoje ramiona wokół mojego pasa, przysuwając się bliżej mnie.

I wtedy, kiedy pomyślałem, że moje serce wróciło do normalnego rytmu, Francis usiadł lekko, przesuwając się nieznacznie, tak, że teraz jego głowa spoczywała na mojej piersi.

Nad moim sercem.

Słuchał bicia mojego serca – które, byłem całkiem pewny, mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć. Moje serce zaczęło bić nawet szybciej, niż wcześniej. Dotarło do mnie, że jeśli tylko odrobinę bym się poruszył, moje życie mogłoby się zakończyć, jeśli Francis nie mógłby kontrolować swojego pragnienia. Ta myśl przestraszyła mnie i spróbowałem myśleć o czymś bezpieczniejszym, jak to, w jaki sposób słońce sprawia, że jego włosy błyszczą i jak ten blask morduje moje oczy.

I chociaż wydawało się, jakby minęło tylko kilka sekund, puścił mnie.

- To nie było zbyt trudne – powiedział z radosnym uśmiechem, brzmiąc na trochę zdyszanego. Pokiwałem słabo głową, wciąż próbując uspokoić bicie mojego serca. Francis zaskoczony szturchnął się w policzek. - Jest ciepły – wydyszał. Nagle złapał moją rękę i przyłożył do swojego policzka. Miał rację, jego normalnie lodowato zimna skóra miała prawie taką samą temperaturę, jak moja. Mój kciuk musnął nieświadomie jego policzek. Był niesamowicie gładki. Zafascynowany przebiegłem palcami po jego twarzy, rumieniąc się, kiedy Francis uśmiechnął się do mnie rozbawiony.

- Przepraszam – powiedziałem, opuszczając rękę i odwracając wzrok. Francis złapał moją dłoń jeszcze raz.

- Podobało mi się to – odpowiedział, a jego uśmiech zwiększył się. Podniosłem wzrok, by spojrzeć na niego, a moje serce załomotało w piersi przez głód w jego oczach. Ale nie taki typ głodu, przez który mógłbym obawiać się o moje życie. Francis zbliżył się i owinął ramiona wokół mnie, chowając twarz w moich włosach. - Lubię to uczucie – przyznał po chwili ciszy. - Sprawia, że znowu czuję się jak człowiek.

Część mnie [bardzo _mała_ część mnie] naprawdę chciała oprzeć się, przytulić do niego i być w stanie wdychać jego zapach. Druga część mnie zauważyła, że słońce zaczęło zachodzić i cienie drzew zaczęły się wydłużać.

- Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy już iść – powiedział Francis wzdychając, mówiąc na głos moje myśli. Pokiwałem głową, z trudem stając na nogach. Zobaczyłem, jak marszczy brwi, a następnie rozpogadza się podekscytowany. Złapał mnie za ramiona i spojrzał prosto w oczy. - Nie masz nic przeciwko, byśmy dostali się do twojej strasznie powolnej ciężarówki moim sposobem? - zapytał mnie z podnieceniem.

- Zależy... co to jest? - zapytałem, będąc nieco urażonym przez pośrednie obrażenie mojej ukochanej ciężarówki.

Francis uśmiechnął się jak Kot z Cheshire.  
- Zobaczysz - powiedział.

Po tym złapał mnie, wciągnął na ramiona i _pobiegł._

Biegł szybciej, niż jego auto mogłoby jechać.

Biegł szybciej niż pieprzony _gepard._

Nie miałem nawet czasu, by krzyknąć. Zacisnąłem zamknięte powieki, chowając twarz w zimnym, twardym ramieniu Francisa, kiedy mijaliśmy tuziny drzew. Chociaż nie jestem zbyt religijny, wierzę, że zmówiłem co najmniej sześć modlitw, mając nadzieję, że Bóg może sprawić, że zejdę z ramion Francisa żywy.

I wtedy to się skończyło – tak po prostu. Francis delikatnie ściągnął mnie ze swoich ramion i posadził na ziemi. Zadrżałem, pozwalając sobie otworzyć na chwilkę oczy.

- Czy to nie było ekscytujące? - zapytał mnie ochoczo Francis.

- Niedobrze mi – wymamrotałem, rzeczywiście brzmiąc jak chory na żołądek. Skrzywiłem się, kiedy Francis śmiał się ze mnie.

- Przywykniesz do tego z czasem – zapewnił mnie.

- Nie wybierzemy się w ten sposób już nigdy więcej – powiedziałem mu, patrząc w górę przez sekundę. Poczułem zawroty głowy i dalej wpatrywałem się nieruchomo w ziemię.

- Kiedy biegłem, myślałem – zaczął Francis, siadając obok mnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że o nie wbiegnięciu w drzewo, czy coś – mruknąłem. Francis znowu się roześmiał.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – nie muszę się koncentrować, kiedy biegnę – wyjaśnił.

- Jakie to całkowicie uspokajające – rzuciłem do niego, czując znowu mdłości.

- Jak powiedziałem, myślałem, że naprawdę chciałbym coś z tobą spróbować – powiedział Francis, uśmiechając się radośnie. Spojrzałem na niego.

- Co spróbować? - spytałem go przezornie.

- Zostań tak – powiedział Francis, pochylając się. Ledwie starczyło mi czasu, bym się przygotował, kiedy zimne usta przycisnęły się do moich.

To był ostrożny pocałunek: Francis sprawdzał, jak daleko mógł się posunąć przed przerwaniem. Kontrolowałem siebie, nie chcąc posunąć się zbyt daleko, ale sekretnie pragnąc tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek. Krew płynęła przez moje usta i poczułem, jak moje wargi rozchylają się lekko, błagając o więcej.

Francis zamarł, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Zrozumiałem, że poszedłem zbyt daleko i odsunąłem się.

- Przepraszam – przeprosiłem, odwracając wzrok. Francis wyciągnął rękę i przesunął moją brodę, tak, że znowu patrzeliśmy na siebie. Francis wydawał się być opanowany, ale mogłem zobaczyć dziką żądzę płonącą w jego oczach. To sprawiło, że zarumieniłem się, czując lekko winny. Próbowałem odsunąć się, ale Francis objął mnie, blokując każdą drogę ucieczki.

- Po prostu daj mi kilka sekund – mruknął, patrząc mi w oczy. Nie śmiałem odwrócić wzroku. Francis zaczerpnął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Widzisz? Wszystko dobrze – powiedział wstając i pomagając mi stanąć na nogi. Nadal nie odzyskałem równowagi, więc przylgnąłem do Francisa, szukając oparcia. - Och, zgaduję, że mój pocałunek musiał być dla ciebie za mocny– dokuczał mi, śmiejąc się, kiedy się skrzywiłem.

- Wcale nie – to twoje kretyńskie bieganie tak mnie oszołomiło – powiedziałem, idąc ku siedzeniu kierowcy w mojej ciężarówce. Francis pociągnął mnie w tył, sprawiając, że wydałem raczej krępujący odgłos zaskoczenia.

- Nie jesteś w stanie prowadzić – pozwól mi – powiedział Francis, odpychając mnie, by mógł usiąść na miejscu kierowcy.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy moje nerwy pozwolą ci prowadzić – powiedziałem, krzywiąc się.

- Ledwie możesz stać, nie wspominając o chodzeniu prosto. Przyjaciele nie pozwalają przyjaciołom prowadzić, gdy są pijani – powiedział, cytując plakat wiszący niedaleko sali gimnastycznej w naszej szkole. Warknąłem.

- Nie jestem pijany – poinformowałem go. Francis rozpromienił się.

- Jesteś pijany przez samą moją obecność – powiedział.

- Wcale nie – odpowiedziałem, niemniej jednak podrzuciłem mu swoje klucze i usiadłem na miejscu pasażera. - Nie przepracuj jej, jest stara – ostrzegłem go.

- Jestem pewien, że nie może jechać ponad setkę – powiedział z uśmieszkiem. Patrzyłem na niego przez kilka sekund.

- A ty nie jesteś poruszony przez moją obecność? - zapytałem, wracając do wcześniejszej rozmowy.

Wyraz twarzy Francisa złagodniał, kiedy pochylił się w moją stronę jeszcze raz. Nasze usta otarły się o siebie, a on pogłaskał mnie po policzku z miłością. - Oczywiście, że jestem – wymruczał z wargami będącymi wciąż przy moich. - Ja po prostu mogę się lepiej kontrolować.

**A/N: (...) „**_**- Lubię to uczucie – przyznał po chwili ciszy. - Sprawia, że znowu czuję się jak człowiek**_**." Nie kłamiąc, „znowu człowiek" pochodzi z „Pięknej i Bestii". A Bestia utknął w mojej głowie po napisaniu tej części. (...)**


End file.
